Why So Alone
by Kuinra Shisa
Summary: Why does Ryou have to be so alone all the time? How can his father's mental condition effect him so much? And why is he caught in such a bizarre love triangle?
1. Why I'm Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou DM.

**Ryu:** In case you didn't read my profile, my fiancée told me it was okay to write about my favorite albino duo so I can finally start posting this fic. I started it last November but stopped working on it when she said she wanted me too but she's so sweet she said I could finish it so I'm going to because I personally think it's a cute story. Anyway, I hope you all like it.

* * *

**Why So Alone?  
**A Yuugiou DM fanfic  
By Ryu Jonesu

Chapter 1: Why I'm Alone

The white-haired boy stood alone by the door of Domino High, leaning against the wall with his hands folded behind his back.

'_Same as every day,'_ he thought to himself.

School had let out half an hour ago and it had quieted down since most of the students had either gone home or were settled in their after school clubs. But this boy still waited. He jumped a little when he heard the door next to him open. Looking up he saw two of his friends walking out of the school, talking about some card game he'd never heard of. He smiled weakly when they stopped next to him.

"Hey there Ryou-kun," said one with blonde hair and honey-colored eyes. "What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing really, Jou-kun, just waiting," he answered in a sweet tone, his English accent only adding to the warmth of his voice.

Katsuya Jounouchi was the first person Ryou had met when he'd moved to Domino City three months ago. He was tough and got into a lot of fights, but was really gentle and caring inside. He was tall but lithe, and, Ryou wasn't sure, but possibly half American.

"Did you need a ride home?" asked the other, much smaller, boy that had come out with Jou.

"No thanks, Yugi-kun, I've got it covered," Ryou responded kindly.

Yugi Mutou was another person Ryou'd met early after his move. He'd been scared to talk to Yugi at first because, despite being only five feet tall, Yugi was kind of a goth. His hair was black with red tips and he wore it in a star-like shape but let his blonde bangs hang down in his face.

Yugi was, in a word, adorable. His features were youthful and angelic, his eyes a violet color, large and innocent, lined in black eyeliner. His fingernails were painted black and he wore a black leather collar and wristbands with silver studs. When not in his school uniform he wore black leather pants and shirts as well as shiny black boats.

Ryou had been surprised at how sweet Yugi was. Though he looked scary, Yugi was actually always worried about his friends and even about people he didn't really know. He had become another of Ryou's best friends.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. "Onii-chan can give you a ride."

Just as Yugi had said that a black car sped around from the back of the school and parked in front of them. The engine purred a bit before it was turned off and Yugi's twin brother, Yami, stepped out of the driver's seat.

Yami was only three minutes older than Yugi but you could tell them apart very easily. While both dressed similar, sometimes even exactly the same, they held few differences, the biggest being that Yami was of average height, though still a bit small, while Yugi only stood as tall as Ryou's chin. The other difference was their eyes. Yami's were much harder, though still with eyeliner, and were a rose red color.

"Yo, Ryou-kun," Yami said, walking up to them from the gate.

"Hi, Yami-san," Ryou said. Even though they were both 16 he felt like Yami had a certain air about him that demanded more respect.

Yami smiled kindly at Ryou. At first he'd been uncomfortable with the formality but had grown to accept it. Like Yugi, Yami was surprisingly gentle and caring.

"Did you need a ride Ryou-kun?" he asked.

"No, otou-san should be here soon," Ryou replied. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Any time," Yami said. "Come on you two," he added, turning to Yugi and Jou.

"Hai. Ja, Ryou-kun," Yugi said before turning to follow Jou and his brother.

Ryou watched as they climbed into the car, fastened their seatbelts, and then sped away at twice the speed limit. He sighed when they were out of sight. He would have loved to be in the excitement of Yami's car, holding onto the seats for dear life as the eccentric goth sped around town.

Since the buses didn't run to Ryou's house he walked to and from school every day. Going with Yami, Yugi, and Jou would be fine but Ryou wouldn't want to upset his father. Ryou's father had been a gentle person at one point. But that had changed a year ago.

Ryou could still hear his mother's cries from the first night it had happened.

**/FLASHBACK/**

A loud slap rang through the house as a woman fell from her husband's blow. He stood over her, his long white hair a mess, his umber eyes flashing angrily. Barak Bakura was normally very warm and caring but he could defend himself, and defend himself and his family was what went through his mind when he saw the unfamiliar woman with jade eyes and earthen hair that ran down her back. He didn't recognize his own wife.

"Bakura-kun, what's wrong?" she screamed in terror.

"How the hell do you know my name?" he roared back at her. "Get the fuck out of my house before I call the police!"

"What's going on?" a sleepy, fifteen year old Ryou asked, coming out of his room, rubbing his eyes, wearing a white tee shirt and powder blue pants.

"Onii-chan," a small girl yelled, running up and throwing her arms around her brother, tears and horror mixed in her eyes.

"Amane-chan, what's wrong?" Ryou asked, now wide-awake He looked down at the little eight-year-old girl latched to him. She had grayish-brown hair and dark green eyes. Her pink pajamas were torn from her panicked scampering as she tried to escape her father.

The little girl turned her tear-stained gaze up to her brother. "I don't know what happened," she cried to him. ""Otou-san came home and saw mama in the kitchen. He just started yelling and attacking her. He's acting like he doesn't know her at all."

Ryou looked up just in time to see his father landed a hard kick to his mother's chest. Cringing, he looked back down at his sister and told her, "Go to my room and lock the door."

The little girl nodded and did as she was instructed while Ryou ran just in time to intercept his father's next blow so his mother wouldn't have to. He was surprised at how strong the normally gentle man was. His father had been a champion of judo and kendo in high school but that was almost twenty years ago, he hadn't harmed a fly since. Then he remembered what his father had once said: _'I only fight to protect the ones I love. And if I have to I'll kill anyone who might be a threat to my family. I'll kill them with my own bare hands.'_ But this was his wife, the mother of his children, why would she be a threat?

Bakura stared in shock at his son sprawled out on the floor.

"What are you doing Ryou-kun?" he asked, his voice a mix of fear, anger, and his own English accent.

"Why are you attacking okaa-san?" Ryou shot back, trying to stop the threatening tears pooling in his eyes, rubbing his sore back.

"Okaa-san?" Bakura spat out, confused. "What are you…" he trailed off as a sudden look of realization crossed his face. He fell to his knees; a few tears falling passed his eyes. "Aichi… oh Aichi… Ryou-kun… I don't k-know what came over me…" he sobbed. He took his wife's hand in one of his own and Ryou's in the other. "Forgive me…" he sobbed to them, "Please… forgive me…"

**/END FLASHBACK/**

That's how it had all started. At first they tried to forget the incident, pretend that it had never happened. But then it happened again, and twice more after that.

Bakura started going to doctors, looking for an answer, until he was finally diagnosed with something called Spontaneous Memory Lose Disorder, or SMLD; a condition similar to als timers, although usually found in people ages thirty to forty that causes the patient to lose a random memory from their life at a random time for an indefinite amount of time.

Bakura was currently in the third stage. At this point it's become irreversible, and medication can only do so much for it. He'd entered the third stage four months ago, meaning he'd lose parts of his memory a few times a day.

When he was first diagnosed he tried his best to remain the same caring person he was but after five months of it he'd started to lose faith. It wasn't until his eighth month, four months ago, that he'd finally given up. He became cold, depressed, and uncaring; he stopped noticing that his memory would alter. It was at that point Ryou's mother had given up too.

She filed for divorce and,a month later, it became final. It was decided that Amane would live with their mother while Ryou moved with Bakura. He wanted to stay with his mother and sister but someone had to watch out for Bakura and Ryou had volunteered, wanting to keep things as easy as possible for his mother and sister. That's just how Ryou was, always wanting to make things easier for everyone else before he did for himself.

Ryou had tried to keep things normal for himself but that had become difficult. Not long after he'd moved to Domino he'd taken a ride from Yami. As a result Bakura had chased the car away, forgetting he had a son again. After that Ryou had decided trying to have friends still was pointless.

And that was the story. That's why Ryou's life was miserable. That's why he didn't get close to anyone. He just didn't want to be a problem to anyone. He wanted to make life easier for everyone he knew, even if it was at the cost of his own happiness.

Being in such a daze going over his life from the past few months Ryou'd almost walked right by his house. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned up the walkway to the small, one story structure. Checking the door first, he found it locked and pulled his key from his pocket, taking the mail from the mailbox next to the door before unlocking the door and entering the house.

"I'm home," he called, slipping his shoes off and setting his bag by the door.

He waited a second only to find that no one was home and smiled. He didn't have to deal with Bakura just yet. Because of his condition Bakura couldn't get a job so he just did whatever and went wherever he wanted during the day. And yet there was still money coming in. Ryou wondered about it but didn't really care. They had money and that's all that really mattered.

He sat the mail down on the coffee table and lied down on the couch, yawning loudly. He was on the edge of sleep when he heard the front door open and sighed in preparation. He figured Bakura would come in raging, not remembering his son's life or face.

"Who's in my house?" Ryou heard down the hall. "Why's the fucking door unlocked?"

Ryou listened as Bakura stomped down the hall and into the living room. The boy opened his eyes tiredly to see an almost exact mirror image of himself. Both Ryou and Bakura had long, slightly lavender, fluffy white hair that fell down their backs, although Bakura gelled the front of his into a bat-wing shape. Both had pale complexions and were very lithe in build. Their eyes were another indicator as to who was who. Ryou's were soft and chocolate colored while Bakura's were hard and more umber colored. Bakura also had a large scar on right cheek.

Ryou couldn't remember where or how his father had gotten it but didn't bother to ask. He figured Bakura probably didn't remember either.

"Hello otou-san," Ryou said tiredly from the couch.

"Who the hell…" Bakura stopped mid-sentence and studied the boy before his features softened and relaxed. "Oh, right, hi," he said, waving before turning and leaving the room.

Ryou sighed again, thankful that it had ended peacefully. He closed his eyes again and yawned, he was always so tired these days. He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt a single tear slide wetly down his cheek as sleep came and overtook him.

* * *

**Ryu: **So there's the first chappy, I hope you liked it. If so I'll keep writing. Hope to see some nice reviews. Ja ne. 


	2. Someone to Save Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou DM.

**Ryu: **Yay! I got a review. As long as I know someone's reading I'll keep writing.

**telkella:** Thanks a whole bunch for reading. I'm not sure if interesting is a good comment but it means you at least read so I'll take it. I hope the next chapters are more…interesting, you.

**Ryu: **Okay, that was easy. But hopefully there will be more than just one next time but we'll find out. Anyway, on with chapter two.

* * *

Chapter 2: Someone to Save Me

Ryou stirred once, then again. He opened his eyes groggily to the light of the rising sun shining through the living room window. He shot up from the couch almost instantly, realizing he'd been sleeping soundly there since 5 PM yesterday and it was now 6:45 in the AM.

"I'm gonna be late," he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

He ran into his room only to re-emerge a second later holding clean undergarments and a clean uniform. He ran to the bathroom and took a ten minute shower, got out and dressed, then grabbed a piece of toast and jam from the kitchen and headed for the front door.

"I'm going," he called though his mouthful, pulling his shoes on and leaving the house at 7:03 AM without waiting for his father to respond.

Bakura poked his head out of his room just as the front door closed. He wondered who had called to him and then wondered if he had even heard anyone at all. Shrugging he closed his door and went back to bed, too tired to even care.

**/WALKING THROUGH DOMINO/**

Ryou was still on his way to school, a bit slower than before. He'd slowed down to a walk when he'd nearly choked on the last bit of his toast. He decided he could afford to walk the rest of the way, not having to finish any homework before homeroom started. Ryouwas smart, you'd have to give him that much, and he usually finished his homework ahead of time. Sadly, as smart as he was…

"WHAA!"

…he was that clumsy.

Ryou rubbed his sore bottom before opening his eyes to catch a full view of…pink. It took a second before he noticed the navy blue sea flowing around the pink spot and realized just what he was staring at. Blushing profusely, he turned away from the sight of the pink panties under the navy blue skirt that had flared up before him in the fall.

"G-gomen n-nasai," he stuttered out, still looking away. "I didn't mean to stare, I…"

"It's okay," said a gentle voice in reply. "I… I should've been watching where I was going."

Ryou glanced over once before actually looking at whom he'd run into. He saw a slim girl with long, chestnut hair and smoky-brown eyes staring back at him. She was an inch or two shorter than Ryou and wore a navy skirt with a white and navy sailor top, a red scarf tied around the collar.

"Gomen," Ryou repeated, still blushing.

"It's okay," the girl repeated sweetly. "It wasn't your fault. I was just in such a hurry not to be late that I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well, I was kinda spaced out too," Ryou said, trying to take on the blame.

"Why not just agree that it's both our faults?" she suggested.

"H…hai," Ryou agreed, nodding. "My name's Ryou Bakura."

"I'm Shizuka Jou-" she stopped at the sound of a bell ringing in the distance. "Oh no, I'll be late! It was nice meeting you. Ja ne, Ryou-san." And she was off; sprinting toward the school she didn't want to be late for.

Ryou just smiled and waved after her.

"Ja, Shizuka-chan," he called. He waited until she was out of site before realizing he was close to being late as well and took off in the other direction.

'_Something about her seemed familiar,'_ his mind told him as he ran. _'Wait, what was that name, the one that got cut off?'_

"_I'm Shizuka Jou-"_ he remembered.

'_Jou… I wonder… I'll have to ask him...'_ he decided before letting the thought slip to the back of his mind, focusing on getting to school on time.

He kept his head clear until he arrived at school a few minutes later, huffing as he tried to catch his breath. He changed into his school shoes and was heading for his homeroom when something bounced off the back of his head. Turning around in irritation he saw no one suspicious among the sea of students. Then his eyes caught a bit of brown hair pointing up from the crowd and knew exactly where the attack had come from.

Hiroto Honda was a freshman like Ryou who didn't seem to like the white-haired Brit boy very much. He was tall and tough like Jounouchi with brown hair he wore pointed in the front and had brown eyes that kept a green tint. Unlike Jou, however, he was far from gentle and caring.

Next to Honda, who was laughing quietly, a girl about Ryou's height snickered along with the boy. She had brown hair and eyes and an annoying, nagging voice that Ryou didn't like in the least. Anzu Mazaki was Honda's girlfriend and shared an equal, unexplained, disliking for the white-haired boy.

As Ryou stared at the two laughing at him, wondering if it was even worth the effort of trying to solve the mystery of their dislike, someone walking by bumped into him, causing him to stumble and fall from his place.

"Watch where I'm going why don't you," sneered a boy with long black hair and emerald eyes.

"Yes," said a dark-skinned boy with lavender eyes and cornflower hair that stuck up in every direction. "You wouldn't want to get hurt would you?"

Ryou whimpered a little and shook his head as he stared at the backsides of the two juniors walking away from him.

The black-haired boy was Otogi Ryuji. His family owned a game shop in town and had invented some dice game that was slowing becoming more popular. Otogi was slightly taller than Ryou and wore a die earring on his left ear, black eyeliner around his eyes.

The other, dark-skinned, boy was Mariku Ishtar. His family was the descendant of some famous Egyptian family. He lived with his younger brother, Malik, who was a friend of Ryou's, his older sister Isis, who was 21 and worked at Domino Museum, and their older, adoptive brother, Rishid, a 25 year old who worked as a bodyguard to the mayor of Domino.

Mariku's mother had died during the birth of Malik and Otogi's the same, giving birth to him. The Ishtar father had died six years ago and Otogi's dad was currently institutionalized, thinking he was some kind of crazed clown. Still, not having anyone to get negative attention from didn't stop the two juniors from being bitter to everyone else. If anything, it just urged them on.

Ryou sighed as he got to his feet, wanting this morning to be over with when a tap on the shoulder caused him to jump. He turned, frustrated, to see a pair familiar lavender eyes smiling at him.

"Don't let Mariku get you down Ryou-kun," Malik advised. "He's just a jackass."

"Hai," Ryou said, smiling and feeling better.

Malik was a lot like Mariku in appearance. Same dark skin their family shared, same lavender eyes, though softer, same cornflower hair, wore down instead of up, even the same golden earrings and wristbands Mariku wore. Both even had the same petite build.

Malik turned and waved at the black car in front of the school where a smiling Rishid waved back from the driver's seat.

Rishid was a muscular man, unlike his family. He was bald save for a long black ponytail on the back of his head. He wore a black suit and tie and in his pocket he kept a pair of sunglasses that he wore over his olive eyes when working. Rishid was kind-hearted and gentle, albeit for the unnerving feature about him. The left side of his face was tattooed with a multitude of hieroglyphs. Ryou couldn't see how anyone could stand having that done to themselves, especially at the age of nineteen, but he didn't let that bias his opinion of the caring Egyptian.

"C'mon Ryou-kun, let's get to homeroom," Malik said after Rishid had driven away.

Ryou nodded and followed the Egyptian out of the entry way and down the crowded hall, Honda and Anzu both completely forgotten.

"Hey Ryou-kun," Malik spoke up part of the way through their walk. "Since it's the weekend do you want to come hang out at my place after school?"

Ryou flinched, something Malik noted Ryou always did whenever someone asked him to hang out. Ryou was frightened to leave his father alone for so long, not being sure if he'd be all right.

'_I guess I could call him after school,'_ he thought.

"H…hai, Malik-kun," he said. "I'd like that."

'_I hope I don't get in the way,'_ he thought to himself.

"Cool," Malik said, letting the flinch fade from thought.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to homeroom. Sliding the classroom door open they were immediately noticed by their friends.

"Ryou-kun, Malik-kun, what took so long?" Jou called across the room.

The two made their way through the rows of desks until they reached the back of the room where Jou sat with his girlfriend; Mai; Yami, and Yugi.

"Ohayo, mina," Ryou said brightly.

"You're late today Ryou-kun," Mai pointed out. "You're normally first of any of us."

"I overslept Mai-chan," Ryou said, casually sitting beside Yugi, Malik sitting on his other side, next to Mai.

Mai Kujaku was about as tall as Jou with lighter blonde hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a friendly purple that became rimmed in red whenever she got angry. She was the only other goth in the group, aside from the Mutou twins, although you wouldn't know from the horribly tacky Domino High uniforms.

"I hate this pink blouse, I hate this blue bow, and I hate these damned skirts, they're so short," Mai complained, trying to pull the blue skirt down to cover he finely toned thighs. "Why even make us where uniforms?"

"I like your uniform just fine," Jou said, slyly running his hand up Mai's bare leg.

"Jounouchi you pervert!" she yelled, batting the boy's hand away.

The rest of them just laughed and Mai even smirked a little, punching Jou playfully in the arm.

Ryou looked around the room as the others chuckled, searching for the rest of their group.

"Where's Nasaka-san?" he finally asked as the laughter died.

"Ryou-kun, you can drop the formalities," Yami informed him.

"She's still new," Ryou defended. "We don't really know her that well yet."

"She's not here yet," Yugi said, wanting to stop an argument from starting. He knew his brother would start one just for the fun of it. "She must still be getting used to how things work around here."

The sound of the classroom door opening drew their attention away. At the door stood a young girl with lavender hair and violet eyes. Miho Nasaka was a cute fifteen year old who was kind but quiet. She'd only lived in Domino a few weeks but had already earned the nickname 'Ribbon' from the yellow ribbon she always wore in her hair.

Behind her stood the tallest person in the class, maybe even in the school. He wore his blue school jacket buttoned up the front and carried a silver briefcase with him. He had fawn-colored hair and cerulean eyes that made him seem foreign, although no one knew. He and his younger brother had been orphans and were adopted six years ago by Gozaburo Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corporation, which, at the time, was one of the leading companies in the world for the development of military weapons and technology. Seto Kaiba had overthrown his stepfather and turned _his_ Kaiba Corp into a toy and gaming company.

Although normally cold and cruel, Kaiba was kind to Ryou and his friends, especially his new girlfriend Miho. It was only a week ago they'd announced they were dating but the two had since become inseparable.

They crossed the room, hand in hand, and sat down next to their friends.

"Mina, ohayo," Miho said cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Ribbon-chan," Jou replied.

"Is their anything interesting going on?' Kaiba asked boredly. Truth be told, Kaiba was a genius and only attended school due to public law.

'_Damned law,'_ he thought to himself.

"Actually," Ryou spoke up. "Something interesting happened to me this morning. I ran into someone, literally. We ran into each other on the sidewalk and fell. Then her skirt flared up and I saw…" Ryou let his voice trail off as a slight flush crossed his face in remembrance.

Both Jou and Mai broke out in hysteric laughter.

"Let me guess," Jou laughed, "You saw her panties?"

Everyone else held their breath as they stared at the blushing Brit, all waiting to hear his answer.

"H… hai," Ryou finally got out.

Jou and Mai fell out of their chairs laughing. Yami and Malik's heads both fell down to hit the table. The innocent little Yugi giggled a bit. Miho hid her flush by burying her face in Kaiba's chest, who let an evil smirk cross his face.

"It was an… an accident," the embarrassed Ryou stuttered out. "Not even that… that bid a d…deal.

"Did you at least catch the poor girl's name?" Mai asked, gasping for air.

Ryou was about to answer when he remembered something.

"Jounouchi-kun, do you have a sister?" he asked.

"Hai," Jou said, all signs of laughter vanishing from his face. "But that's a pretty random question to answer with."

"Well," Ryou explained, "I asked her name but she left before I she could finish saying it so I only heard her first name. But the part of her last name I did hear sounded like _Jou_ so I was wondering if maybe you were related."

"What's she look like?" Jou asked tensely. Under the desk, his hands were slowly clenching and unclenching. Only one thing came before friends in Jou's mind, his little sister.

"She was a little shorter than me," Ryou remembered, "Slim, brown hair, grayish-brown eyes, a nicely developed chest." Ryou stopped and flushed again, not realizing he'd said that aloud till it was too late.

The group reacted in the same way as when he'd mentioned her panties only this time Mai didn't fall from her chair and Jou didn't even flinch.

"What was her first name?" Jou asked through clenched teeth.

Ryou shook off his embarrassment and tried to remember. "I think she said it was… Shizuka."

"_Nani!_" Jou yelled, jumping over the desk and grabbing Ryou by the collar, one fist raised and ready to punch his lights out, fire burning in those honey eyes. "How dare you go peeping at my little sister? I'm gonna-"

That was he got out before Kaiba, Yami, and Malik pulled the blonde off of Ryou and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down Jou-kun," Yami growled, struggling to hold his left arm.

"Everyone's watching you mongrel," Kaiba warned, holding the boy's waist.

"It was only an accident," Malik hissed, trying to restrain his right arm.

Jou took a deep breath and relaxed. But as soon as the other three boys let go of him he lunged at Ryou again, stopping this time at the feeling of a hand on his nether region and a pair of pedal soft lips against his. He sighed his frustration and anger into Mai's mouth, relaxing into the kiss, blushing at being touched in such a way with the whole class watching.

"Feeling better?" Mai asked when she drew away.

Jou gave a slight nod, his eyes saddening as Mai drew her hand away.

"Good," she whispered sweetly. "Baka!" she landed a slap on Jou's face with the sudden outburst.

"What was that for?" Jou asked bitterly, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You shouldn't get so mad at Ryou-kun over an accident," she scolded. "He can't help he's a klutz."

Everyone fell at that comment except for Ryou, a large sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

"Kuso," Jou scoffed.

He glanced up in surprise when a pale hand came down near his face and looked up to a smiling Ryou.

"Gomen, Jou-kun," he said kindly. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Jou sighed and smiled at the boy. "I know you didn't. Gomen, Ryou-kun." He accepted Ryou's hand and let the pale boy help him to his feet only to drop a fist on top of that white mane. "Just watch yourself."

"Hai," Ryou said, rubbing his head, trying to tell if Jou was serious or kidding.

The classroom door opened again and in walked a fair woman with brown hair and way too much make-up to be human.

"Everyone in your seats," came Anzu's nagging voice.

'_Who decided to make her class rep?'_ Ryou wondered.

"Ohayo class," the woman said sweetly.

"Ohayo Chono-sensei," the class replied.

"Take your seats," Anzu demanded.

'_Great,'_ Ryou thought, sitting down as Ms. Chono began to lecture. _'I have a crush on Jou's little sister.'

* * *

_

**Ryu: **There you have it, the second chapter. I made it kinda funny because things are only gonna get real… why am I tell you all this. It's more fun to make you wait. Hopefully I'll get more reviews so I'll have motivation to go on. Ja for now.


	3. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou DM.

**Ryu: **_/sigh/_ Still only one review. I don't get it. It says I've had 70 hits but I only get two reviews. Please, if you read my story please review, even if you hate it and want to flame on me, I don't care. At least I know you're reading. Well, I did get _A_ review so that shows someone's reading. Therefore, I shall go on. But first are the shout-outs:

**EK:** Well, glad you weren't flaming. But here's the thing, this story through chapter 11 in my notebook so I won't be taking requests for a while if ever. As far as Seto, I know he's out of character I did it on purpose. I wanted to show that he could be nice and if you read his description it'll clearly say he's usually cold. And as for hooking him up with Isis, she's like 5 years older than him. Plus, both are VERY minor characters in this story so there's really not too much point in going into that. Besides, I think it's fun to pair up the sweet Miho with the cold Seto. I hope you'll still like my story. BTW, your name is the same as my school, wiggy.

**Ryu:** Once again, that was easy. I hope that part gets harder. _/looks around/_ Did _I _say that? I need a drink. Anyway, let's get on with things.

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth Be Told

Ryou walked quietly down the sidewalk, staring at the ground, with Malik next to him. School had finally let out for the weekend and they were going to Malik's for the night. The only problem, they had to go to Ryou's first to get some things.

Ryou had argued that he could survive without anything at all but Malik threatened to send Rishid if they didn't go together; and Ryou didn't want someone as scary-looking as Rishid, though kind as he was, showing up with Bakura the way he was.

"Oh come on Ryou-kun," Malik said. "Cheer up. I've never been to your place, I want to meet your family."

'_There's a reason you haven't'_ Ryou thought inwardly.

"Ryou-kun?" Malik asked when he got no reply.

"Hm?" Ryou asked, looking up. "My family? Well, it's just me and my dad living together." He let out a sigh. "My parents are divorced and mom's back in Kyoto with my little sister."

"Oh, I didn't know," Malik said, looking solemnly down at the ground.

"It's okay," Ryou assured his friend. "I haven't really told _anyone_ since I moved here. Didn't tell my friends back then either. Then again, Esper, Haga, and Ryuzaki were always obsessing over some card game, so they wouldn't have cared. Nice friends, huh?"

"People like that aren't really your friends Ryou-kun."

"I guess not."

"Come to think of it, you haven't really told anyone _anything_ about yourself," Malik realized, looking at the albino Brit. "You've lived here three months yet sometimes I feel like I barely know you."

"Well…" Ryou started before trailing off. He didn't know what he could say. Fortunately they'd arrived at their destination so he didn't have to say anything. "We're here," he said, smiling with relief, leading Malik up the walk. He took the mail from the mailbox and unlocked the door.

They entered into the foyer, took off their shoes, and headed to the living room.

"Otou-san mustn't be home," Ryou said thankfully. "Go ahead and sit down if you like."

"No way, I wanna see your room," the excited Egyptian burst out, pulling Ryou by the arm down the hall and into the room that he'd assumed belonged to the white-haired boy. "This is pretty cool," he said, impressed by the room.

The walls were a pale blue and covered with posters of classical paintings, castles, wizards, dragons, and other various medieval/gothic things. Shelves were around the room, all also covered with statues and figurines that matched the posters. Ryou's bed was covered with black sheets and a gray comforter, though it was made up very messily, something Malik thought was kind of cute.

"I did what I could in three months," Ryou said with a shrug, pulling off his blue jacket and white undershirt.

Malik glanced over at the boy and blushed darkly at seeing Ryou's bear back being exposed. He started to look away when something caught his eye.

"Ryou-kun?" he asked timidly.

Ryou turned around to face the boy, not at all embarrassed by his revealed, pale skin.

"Where'd you get that scar on your shoulder?" the Egyptian asked.

Ryou glanced to his left and shrugged as he started to undo his pants.

"Well… you know how clumsy I am," he lied cheerfully, letting his blue school pants fall to the floor so that he could step out of them. He looked over at Malik, who'd stopped moving at all, as he picked up his pants and folded them, leaving him in only his white socks and boxers. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Malik only pointed at the boy, his blush visible even on his dark skin.

Ryou looked down at himself, puzzled, and pieced together what the boy meant. Then realization hit him.

"Gomen, Malik-kun," he said. "I should've thought you might be uncomfortable. I figured since we were both guys it wouldn't matter." A small blush crept onto his face as he started looking for something to put on.

"It's okay Ryou-kun," Malik told him. "I was just… surprised is all." He turned away from the dressing boy, his heart racing. _'That was close,'_ he thought to himself, trying not to think about his hardening member in his pants. _'I don't think watching Ryou change is a good way to come out, much less tell him I like him.'_

"You sure you're okay?"

Malik jumped at the hand on his shoulder and turned to see a fully clothed Ryou, clad in jeans and a cream sweater, smiling at him.

"Hai," Malik nodded, causing Ryou's smile to brighten. He couldn't get over how cute the white-haired boy was.

"Good," Ryou said. "Well, I'll grab some stuff and we can get going." He went over to his closet and started rummaging through things, rather quickly Malik noted.

"What's your hurry?"

"No hurry," Ryou grunted, pulling a small overnight bag from under a pile of things. "Just… well… um…" he tried but just couldn't think of a good lie.

"Ryou-kun, when's your father coming home?" Malik wondered aloud.

Ryou stopped dead, his mind racing. "He's… um…" he still couldn't come up with a lie. Finally, he managed to get out that: "I'm not sure when he's coming home. He might be at the store or something."

"He's home from work already?" Malik asked.

"He works the late shift," Ryou lied; glad he could get one out at last. He couldn't tell Malik that Bakura didn't work and that he had no idea where their money came from.

"Oh, I see," Malik said, letting it drop. He glanced around again, taking in the finer details of the room, when a light blue object on the bed caught his eye. He picked it up and turned it over to find a keypad and screen on the other side. "Why didn't you tell me you had a cell phone Ryou-kun?"

Ryou looked up from putting stuff into his bag. "Oh yeah, otou-san got them for the family before we moved so we could stay in touch. It's a lot better than a ground phone, we never get bothered by telemarketers," he explained, going back to packing.

"This is the same kind I have," Malik noticed happily. He rummaged through his pocket a moment and pulled out a phone identical to Ryou's, only this one lavender. He examined them both closely, confirming what he'd said. "Yup, they're the same kind. Hey, that means we can talk anytime for free."

The excited Egyptian pocketed his own phone and stared typing on the keypad of Ryou's.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked.

"I'm putting everyone's number into your phone," Malik said, typing quickly. "We all got them together so we could all talk whenever. They're all on one plan that Seto pays for, he's got enough money for it."

Ryou just nodded, not looking up from wrestling things into the small bag.

A few moments more and Malik took a deep breath, smiling in satisfaction.

"Done," he said happily.

"That was fast," Ryou said, taking the phone.

"You get the hang of it after a while."

Ryou smiled his thanks and looked through the phone book:

Kaiba Seto: 267-9410  
Mutou Yami: 267-9411  
Mutou Yugi: 267-9412  
Kujaku Mai: 267-9413  
Ishtar Malik: 267-9414 (There was a small heart graphic next to the name for some reason)  
Jounouchi Katsuya: 267-9415  
Jounouchi Shizuka: 267-9416

Ryou's eyes widened at the last number. "S…Shi…Shizuka-chan's number?"

"Yup," Malik smiled. "She went along with us so Seto-kun got her one too. That reminds me, we all need to get one for Ribbon-chan."

Ryou nodded and pocketed the phone, stuffing the charge for it into his bag as well, trying unsuccessfully to hide the flush creeping onto his face.

Malik saw the flush and suspected something. He decided that if he wanted Ryou to know how he really felt it had better be now.

"Ryou-kun," he said nervously. "What exactly do you think of Shizuka-chan?"

Ryou froze, his blush deepening. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… Ryou-kun…" Malik had developed a blush of his own, not expecting Ryou to ask that.

When Ryou didn't hear anything for a while he zipped his now packed bag shut and turned to face the blushing Egyptian.

"Malik-kun?" he asked curiously.

"You see… Ryou-kun…" he said slowly, wanting to make sure Ryou understood his feelings perfectly. "Truth be told, Ryou-kun, I… I lo-"

"Hello? Ryou-kun, are you here?" called a voice from the foyer, cutting off Malik.

"I'm in my room otou-san," Ryou called back, thankful Bakura had remembered he had a son. Now they just had to get out before his father's memory slipped.

The room door opened and there stood Barak Bakura, smiling brightly like he used to. Ryou had to clench at his heart, a small pain rising at that forgotten smile.

"Hey Ryou-kun," he said happily. "How's it going? Who's this?" he wondered, eyeing the blushing boys oddly.

"This is Malik-kun," Ryou said. "He's one of my friends from school."

"Nice to meet you," Bakura said, bowing his head a little.

"And you too, Bakura-san," Malik replied, bowing.

"Are you going somewhere Ryou-kun?" Bakura asked, seeing the overnight bag Ryou was pulling up onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to Malik-kun's for the night."

"Well enjoy yourself," Bakura said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you Malik-kun."

"And you too Bakura-san," Malik replied. "But we weren't leaving just yet."

"That's right," Ryou cut in. "I needed to talk to you first. Malik-kun, could you go wait in the den?" Of course Ryou was pushing Malik out of the room as he asked.

"Ja ne, Malik-kun," Bakura said, smiling somewhat dumbly and waving to Malik.

"Ja," Malik got out before Ryou pushed him from the room, locking the door behind him. He heaved a sigh and leaned against the door; glad he'd gotten his friend out.

"Who was that?" came Bakura's confused voice. "What's going on?"

'_Here we go,'_ Ryou thought tiredly. He turned around and confirmed that his father was completely confused.

"That was Malik Ishtar, a friend of mine," Ryou explained. "It's the first time you've met him and he's the only one of my friends you've met since we moved here. I'm going to his house for the night."

Bakura took a second to piece everything together before what he'd forgotten came back to him.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," he said.

"Will you be all right by yourself?" Ryou asked, moving to his father and placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "I could just stay home if you want."

"No," Bakura shook his head. "You need to spend more time out of this house, with your friends."

"Are you sure?" Ryou pressed, worrying about his father despite how cold the man had become.

"Hai," Bakura assured him with a slight nod.

"Okay, I'll be going then," Ryou said, taking his hand from his father's shoulder.

He picked up his overnight bag and started toward the door when Bakura stopped him.

"Ryou-kun…"

Ryou turned from unlocking the door and looked at his father.

"I love you son. I know I don't show it or say it too much anymore, but I really do love you. Your mom and sister too."

"We love you too otou-san," Ryou relied with a smile.

He gave his father one final nod before opening the door and leaving the room to get Malik.

**/WALKING TO MALIK'S/**

"Ryou-kun, what's it really like for you at home?" Malik wondered aloud.

"Just fine," Ryou lied. _'It's a fucking pain in my bloody ass,'_ he thought. "Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like there's a weird vibe around your house," Malik said flatly. "Like being there is uncomfortable for you."

"Well… I… Hey, weren't you trying to tell me something before dad came home?" Ryou asked, glad to change the subject.

Malik's flush came back instantly. "Well… I wanted to tell you… um… dai… daisu-"

The sound of a bellowing car horn and someone calling to the Egyptian cut short Malik's words.

"Malik-sama."

Both boys turned to see a black car heading toward them. It was vaguely familiar to Ryou but Malik recognized it instantly.

"Aniki," he called, waving happily to his brother.

The car pulled up beside them and the driver rolled his window down further, revealing a dark-skinned man in a black suit and sunglasses; the left side of his face completely tattooed.

"Malik-sama, what are you doing here?" the older Egyptian asked.

"I went to Ryou-kun's," Malik said. "He's going to be crashing at our place tonight. Oh that's right," he realized, "you two don't actually know each other."

"It's nice to meet you Rishid-san," Ryou said politely.

"And you, Ryou-kun. But frankly, Malik-sama talks about you so much I feel like already know you."

Ryou flushed a bit at the remark.

"Are you heading home aniki?" Malik asked, not wanting his secret to get out. Rishid was the only other person that knew how the youngest Ishtar felt about the pale Brit.

"Hai," he replied. "Hop in, I'll drive you."

Malik smiled and opened the backseat door of the car. He let Ryou climb in with his bag before following, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh that's right, you've never met nee-san either," Malik realized as Rishid began to drive.

"Don't plan on it tonight either," Rishid cut in, glancing at the two in the reflection of his rearview mirror. "She'll be working late tonight."

"That's too bad," Ryou sighed. He'd always been fascinated by Egyptology and would've enjoyed meeting Isis. But the thought of Malik's sister brought another thought to Ryou's mind.

"Malik-kun, will Mariku-kun be home?" he asked.

Malik's face morphed to a nervous look, having totally forgotten about his other brother.

"Don't worry about Mariku-kun," Rishid said from the front seat. "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you."

"Mariku-kun is scared of aniki," Malik said with a giggle. "When Mariku and me were little, aniki told Mariku that he had his face tattooed because he was a bad boy and that the same thing would happen to him if he didn't stay in line."

"And it worked?" Ryou asked, surprised that Mariku was scared of anything.

"Surprisingly it did. He was ten then but he still bought it," Malik went on. "Even after the two of us got our matching ones a few months ago he was still scared."

"I didn't know you had a tattoo Malik-kun," Ryou said, surprised again.

"Really?" Malik asked, almost just as shocked; he thought all his friends knew about it. "I got it about five months ago when I turned sixteen. Mariku and me got along then, before Otogi came around."

"Oh, so what's it of?" Ryou asked, not wanting to press the subject of his friend's older brother.

"It's of some ancient Egyptian tablet called _'The Pharaoh's Memory'_. It's supposedly connected to my family somehow," Malik explained. "If you want I can show it to you later."

"Hai," Ryou agreed.

They spent the rest of the trip talking, getting to know each other a little better now that they had the chance, laughing merrily. It wasn't long before they pulled into the driveway of a cream-colored, two-story house a little outside of Domino, where the richer residents lived.

"Sugoi," Ryou gasped, getting out of the car and staring at the house in awe. "It's so beautiful Malik-kun."

"It's smaller than it looks," Malik shrugged off. But he couldn't shrug off how cute Ryou was when he got excited.

Happily, he led the amazed Ryou into the house.

They walked through the door and into the living room. It was rather small on the inside, but cozy as well. The walls and carpet were both a spotless white that looked vaguely pink in the setting sunlight. A staircase on the right led to the upper floor's hallway, three bedrooms and a bathroom branching out from it. Directly across from him, on the other side of the living room, was another staircase leading down to the kitchen.

"It's so pretty Malik-kun," Ryou gasped.

"I guess it's okay," Malik said, slipping his shoes off. "Come on, let's go down to my room."

"Down?" Ryou asked as he slipped his shoes off, not sure he'd heard right.

"Hai," Malik said, leading him across the living room and down to the kitchen. "Mariku and I used to share a room but when Otogi came around and Mariku got all jackass-like aniki helped me move down to the basement."

They turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs a descended a second, shorter, staircase that ended at a door. Malik opened it and let it friend into the room.

Ryou couldn't hide his envy of the room. It was large and a tan color. Shelves around the room held statues of Egyptian gods and artifacts. Malik's bed consisted of nothing more than a stack in the corner of about twenty or thirty pillows and comforters.

"The real shocker's over here," Malik told his amazed friend, walking to a large purple curtain that was covering one wall. He pulled the golden rope next to it which drew the curtains away to reveal a full home entertainment system, complete with 50" TV, DVD, CD, MP3, surround sound, and video games.

Ryou's legs gave out and he fell to his knees before the glory and majesty of the TV, his bag completely forgotten. Malik just smiled smugly.

"I…it's gorgeous," Ryou sighed. "I doubt many people around here have a setup like this, let alone in their bedroom."

"We didn't have anywhere to put it when I moved down here so it had to stay," Malik explained. "Mariku was pissed."

Ryou hesitated to reach out a hand a push the magnificent power button, a hesitation that caused him to miss his chance. For at that moment a sound resembling _'Overlap'_ by Kimeru began to play.

Malik reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, looking at the screen a moment. "It's Yami-kun," he said happily, pressing the talk button and beginning to speak while Ryou listened to the Egyptian's half of the conversation.

"Moshi moshi…"

"Cool…"

"Hai…"

"Ryou-kun's with me too…"

"Hai…"

"See you in just a bit…"

"Ja…" He hung up and looked to Ryou.

"What'd Yami-san want?" Ryou asked, forgetting the TV for a moment.

"We're all going to hang out at Seto-kun's," Malik said. "We're gonna set Ribbon-chan up with a phone and hang out. Come on."

The two started up the stairs when a sudden thought struck Ryou. "Hey Malik-kun?"

"Hai?" Malik responded from the stairs.

"How come you guys never offered to set me up with a phone?" the Brit asked.

Malik looked away from Ryou guiltily. "Gomen, Ryou-kun. We all wanted to but since you never wanted to hang out we thought you wouldn't be interested. Gomen… gomen nasai."

"I see," Ryou said solemnly. He shook his head and looked at Malik with a smile. "Forget about it, it's understandable. Come on, let's get going."

Malik smiled and nodded, though he still felt guilty. They walked up into the kitchen where Rishid was cooking at the stove. Ryou had to stifle a giggle at the sight of the large man wearing a light blue apron over his black suit.

"We're going out aniki," Malik called to him.

The large man turned to them, revealing a happy green frog on the front of the apron that caused Ryou to have to stifle another laugh.

"Where are you going?" the apron-wearing Egyptian asked.

"Kaiba-kun's."

"Do you need a ride?" Rishid offered, already starting to undo his apron.

"No, it's okay," Malik said with a wave. "Yami-kun's coming to pick us up."

Rishid looked fearful for the two. He'd seen Yami's driving and it'd scared him. But he shook it off and instead asked: "Are you going out like that Malik-sama? Wouldn't you rather change first?"

Malik looked down at himself and realized he was still in his school uniform. "Hai," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll just be a second Ryou-kun."

He went back down to his room and shut the door, leaving the white-haired boy alone in the kitchen with the tattoo-faced Egyptian.

Rishid smiled at the boy before turning back to the stove. Ryou shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable in the awkward silence.

"So," Rishid said, startling Ryou. "Did Malik-sama finally get it out to you."

"Get what out?" Ryou wondered.

Rishid dropped the spoon he'd been using to stir. "He hasn't told you?"

"That depends," Ryou said. "What are you thinking of?"

Rishid turned and gave Ryou a weak smile. "Forget I said anything," he advised before turning back to the stove again.

Ryou was about to say something else when the basement door opened and Malik came back up the stairs, now wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless, hooded shirt that zipped up the front. It was a lavender color that matched his eyes and left his midriff exposed. He wore golden bands around his wrists and upper arms, a golden collar around his neck, and his trademark earrings. He'd reapplied his eyeliner and added a bit that ran under his eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Hai," Ryou replied.

Not even a second after he did a horn sounded from out front.

"That's Yami-kun," Malik said. "I have my phone with me aniki," he said, waving the lavender device. "Ja ne."

He turned and ascended the stairs to the living room, Ryou following after giving Rishid a slight bow.

"Malik-kun," the pale boy asked as they crossed the living room to put on their shoes.

"Hai?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. He just couldn't let this go.

"Like what?" Malik asked, reaching for the door.

"Well, Rishid-san asked if you'd finally gotten something out to me."

Malik froze in his tracks.

"He thought you'd told me something," Ryou went on, tying his second shoe. He looked up and was met with a view of cornflower hair. "Malik-kun?"

"Well… Ryou-kun…"

'_I can't say it now,'_ Malik thought, _'Now's not right.'_

"Malik-kun?"

Malik opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by another loud blare from the horn in the driveway.

He turned and smiled at Ryou. "Everyone's waiting, I'll have to tell you later."

Ryou was going to protest but decided it would only cause trouble. Instead he nodded and gave a quick, "Hai," before following Malik out the door.

* * *

**Ryu: **Finally, this took forever to write. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was out of town visiting my fiancé for a week (details of the week are confidential). Anyway, I'll try to get the next one up soon, but I have to go back to my daddy's so I don't know how fast it'll actually be. Nonetheless, R&R please. Ja ne 


	4. Kissed in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu: **-,- Well, I've been getting hits anyway. Now if only I got some reviews. Well, to those of you that read and don't review you can all go suck it. Since I put months into writing the original copy of this fic by hand I'm gonna continue it whether anyone reads on not. Besides, no reviews means no thank you portion, less work for me , So whether you like it or not here's chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kissed in the Night

"Aniki, we're home."

Silence was all that greeted the boy's call.

"Aniki?"

"Maybe he's out?" Ryou offered.

"He'd have called or something," Malik replied. "Aniki!" he called into the darkened house.

"Shut up!" came a grumpy voice from the upper floor.

"Mariku, where's Rishid?" Malik yelled to his brother.

An annoyed Mariku appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a sleeve-less black shirt and khaki pants. He was hardly visible, the only light on him being reflected off the golden jewelry he was wearing that matched Malik's. It made the two look almost like twins, except of course for Mariku's wild hair.

"He went to work," Mariku answered grumpily.

"At this hour?"

"Mayor went to an all night party," Mariku said flatly.

"And nee-san?"

"Haven't heard from her," Mariku said, bored. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Keep the noise down or else."

He didn't wait for either of the other boys to reply before turning and disappearing into the darkness of the upstairs hallway.

"Let's go listen to some music," Malik said, turning to Ryou with an evil smirk.

"Hai," Ryou nodded in agreement.

**/HOURS LATER/**

It was past three in the morning and Mariku had already been to yell at them four times, thus it was starting to get old. Malik had turned the music off and was currently locked with Ryou in a game of Egyptian Rat Screw (Malik's idea). Ryou's hand was becoming sore from either hitting the floor or being hit by Malik, meaning his deck was nearly depleted. But he was becoming too tired to really care anyway.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Malik suggested, catching Ryou trying to hide a yawn.

"Gomen," Ryou said shyly.

"It's okay. Let's just change."

"Hai."

Ryou got up and disappeared into the bathroom/laundry room where his bag had somehow migrated.

'_Rishid-san,'_ he thought as he began to strip down.

He re-emerged a moment later, now dressed in a white tee and powder blue pajama pants, to find Malik standing at his dresser, taking off his assorted jewelries, wearing nothing but a pair of dark violet pajama pants.

Ryou was at first embarrassed at the sight of his shirtless friend but instead gasped at the sight of the markings all over the boy's back.

"Malik-kun… is that your tattoo?" he asked.

Malik glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. It's pretty cool isn't it?" he asked.

The space between Malik's shoulders was marked with what looked like three tablets or cards, each one holding the image of a creature of some form, an anhk in between them. The area below that was scribed with hieroglyphs, much like those on Rishid's face.

"Didn't that hurt?" Ryou asked, coming to stand behind the Egyptian.

Malik looked up at Ryou's image reflected in the mirror, his eyes sad and hurt.

"Not nearly as much as the pain of betrayal," he said quietly.

"Malik-kun…"

Try as he might Ryou just couldn't find the bottom in the sorrowful, lavender sea that was Malik's eyes.

Malik turned and put a bright smile on for his friend. "Forget about it. Let's just go to bed," he suggested.

Ryou nodded with a tiny smile and crossed to lie down on the pile of pillows and blankets that was Malik's bed. He let out a small yawn as he curled into himself, wrapping a blanket around his lithe form.

"Malik-kun…" he yawned out as the said boy turned out the lights, leaving only a single candle burning on the dresser that cast gold and violet shadows on the wall.

"Yeah?" came a slightly tired reply.

"What's that thing you keep trying…" Ryou had to stop mid-sentence to yawn, "…trying to tell me?"

An unseen flush crossed Malik's cheeks, hidden by the golden-orange light of the candle.

Ryou rolled over when a reply didn't come and looked at the boy, shades of orange and purple dancing on his pale skin. "Malik-kun…"

"Hm?" he looked shyly at the boy.

"You look like Ra," Ryou joked sleepily, his eyes starting to drift shut.

Malik's flush only deepened and he looked away from the kawaii boy before him.

"Look, Ryou-kun…" he started. "I wanted to… wanted to tell you that I… that I lo…"

He trailed off as Ryou's soft snores fluttered to his ears. The white-haired boy had fallen into a gentle sleep, looking positively angelic in his slumber.

'_He's even cuter asleep,'_ Malik thought. Then, a small sparkle of orange caught his eye from Ryou's cheek. He moved closer and was able to make out the tears running down Ryou's cheeks, leaving light, wet trails in their wake that twinkled in the candlelight.

"Ryou-kun…" he gasped. "What's wrong?"

Ryou only slept on, a soft moan passing his lips every now and then. Suddenly, the words Malik had struggled to say came out as easily as anything.

"Oh Ryou-kun…" he whispered, closing the gap between his face and Ryou's. "I love you Ryou-kun. I love youso much, with all my heart. I want to know what's hurting you. I want to be with you, be able to comfort you… be able to help you."

Malik's face was barely inches from Ryou's, their lips ready to touch, when the sleeping boy uttered a single word:

"Shi…zu… Shizuka…"

Malik stopped his approach, his heart struck. "Ryou-kun? Do you really think you love her? If you do I'll understand." A single tear slipped passed Malik's eye. "I just want you to be happy… even if I…" Malik's words trailed to nothing as his lips brushed against Ryou's in a short-lived kiss before a pair of hands grabbed Malik and pulled him off the sleeping boy, dragging him out the door.

Outside the room a foot nudged the door shut and the hands released Malik. The boy turned angrily to see who'd grabbed him and thought for a moment he was looking into a mirror.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mariku asked, an evil smirk on his face.

Malik just swallowed around the lump in his throat before his older brother. Mariku was waiting for an answer, standing in nothing but a pair of black pants. Finally, Malik said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you doing?"

Mariku's grin only broadened. "Imagine," he said dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest. "It finally becomes quiet enough for me to sleep when my stomach gives a growl. As I walk down to the kitchen I happen to glance into my little brother's room. And what do I see? Why my dear brother stealing a kiss from his sleeping lover. Tell me, just how long have you two been together?"

Malik didn't answer, just looked away, his flush returning, deeper than before.

"Just as I thought," Mariku said. "Ryou-kun feels nothing for you stronger than friendship."

Malik still wouldn't look at his brother.

"Well then," Mariku chuckled. "I think it's only appropriate that I inform the sleeping angel of my brother's thieving ways." He reached for the door only to have Malik bat his hand away.

"Don't you dare," the 'thief' growled.

"And why not?" Mariku's grin grew impossibly wider.

"Because…" Malik's voice vanished again and he looked away from his brother.

The older boy gave another chuckle before reaching for the doorknob once again. This time Malik actually grabbed his brother's wrist and tried to pull him away but only succeeded in angering the boy as Mariku lost his temper, forcing his brother back against the wall.

Malik let out a small yelp of pain as his brother pinned him down. He looked up into Mariku's eyes; hurt lavender meeting angry lilac; Mariku's eyes always looked angry now, ever since Otogi came around. They stayed like that for an eternity it seemed, staring each other down as if they were trying to think of the best way to kill one another; but their stare was broken at the sound of the front door opening. They listened as soft footsteps padded across the living room and down the stairs just on the other side of the wall Malik was pinned against.

"What are you two doing up so late?" came a voice from the top of the stairs as soon as a figure turned the corner.

Isis stood there, glaring at her brothers as they broke their battle of eyes and looked up to her. The eldest of the Ishtar blood, Isis was tall and lithe, her skin dark like the boys, though her hair black and running halfway down her back. Her eyes were a forceful turquoise that demanded she be respected and taken seriously; Isis wasn't one to kid around. She wore a cream colored dress along with golden jewelry (a family trait it seems).

"It's past three AM," she informed them, though they both already knew. "You two should be in bed by now. Where's Rishid-kun? And let you brother go Mariku."

"Rishid's working," Mariku said, scowling as he let go of Malik.

"What's going on with you two?" she pressed.

"Funny story really," a delighted Mariku said. "I get up for a snack, come down to the kitchen and see-"

Malik had to force his hand over Mariku's mouth to get him to shut up.

"It's nothing nee-san," he lied.

"You know you can't lie to me Malik-kun," she warned.

Malik fell silent but his gaze stayed locked on his sister. Isis stared back at him, waited, and then looked to Mariku. Mariku just shrugged, not caring about the hand over his mouth anymore.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with this," Isis decided with a sigh. "We'll talk about it tomorrow morning." That said she went back up the stairs and headed for her room, leaving the brothers alone again.

Malik waited till he heard the door to Isis's room close before looking back at Mariku, letting his hand drop. "Look," he said, trying to sound threatening, "you cannot tell anyone about this; especially Ryou-kun."

"Oh?" Mariku said in a falsely meek tone. "And if I do?"

"Just don't," Malik hissed.

Mariku chuckled before turning to start up the stairs, but stopped at Malik's hand on his shoulder. He glanced back and was caught in his brother's eyes, a lavender sea of swirling anger, frustration, determination, and worry. He sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"You really are pathetic," he said. He looked back at Malik and saw that his eyes were just as hard as they'd been two seconds before. "I won't tell anyone, for now," he promised with a sigh. "But you're gonna owe me." Nothing left to say he shook off Malik's hand and ascended the stairs back to bed.

"Arigatou, nii-san," Malik called quietly after him. When he got no reply he went back into his room and shut the door, locking it behind him.

He looked over to the white-haired boy and smiled; he hadn't woken. He walked to the bed and laid down next to Ryou, brushing a tuft of silky, snowy hair from the boy's sleeping face, placing a soft kiss on those pale cheeks.

"Sleep well, Ryou-kun; my angel."

Rolling over, the Egyptian boy finally managed to find sleep.

**/NEXT MORNING/**

Ryou awoke the next morning in unfamiliar surroundings and sat bolt upright, looking around and examining the many Egyptian posters and statues around the room, and the giant entertainment center. That's what struck his memory and he realized he was at Malik's; remembering now that he'd stayed the night.

'_Scared myself there for a moment,'_ he thought. _'I should probably call and check on otou-san,'_ he decided, stretching as he got out of the bed and walked to Malik's dresser where he'd plugged his phone in last night.

Picking up the pale blue device he skimmed through its phone book till it landed on the name 'otou-san' and pressed the call button.

It rang a few times before the line connected and he was greeted by a groggy, "Moshi moshi."

"Ohayo, otou-san. How are you doing?"

"Who the hell is this?" Bakura yawned.

Ryou just sighed. _'Of course he forgot again.'_

"It's me otou-san, look at your caller ID."

There was a pause, then Bakura's voice saying, "Gomen nasai."

"It's all right. How are you doing?" Ryou asked a second time.

"Just fine," Bakura answered tiredly. "When will you be home?"

"I'm not sure. Why? Do you need me? Because I could ask Rishid-"

"No, it's okay," Bakura interrupted, not wanting his son to get excited. "Just curious is all."

"Okay," Ryou said, calming a bit. "I guess I'll talk to you later then. Make sure you take your medicine."

"I will," Bakura said, trying to stay awake.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too," Bakura yawned. "Ja ne."

"Ja," Ryou barely get out before the line when dead. He pressed the end button on his phone and looked down, solemnly, at the device. He didn't notice the door to the room opening or the boy carrying the tray of food.

"So you're up finally."

Ryou turned his head and smiled at Malik standing in the doorway.

"Hungry?" he asked merrily.

"Hai," Ryou nodded.

Malik smiled and set the tray on the dresser. On it were two plates of rice and omelets, two bowls of miso soup, four pieces of toast and butter, a bottle of soy sauce, and two glasses of orange juice.

Ryou walked to the dresser, picked up a bowl of soup, and pour a bit into his mouth, moaning with joy as it flowed through his cavern and down his throat.

"This is good Malik-kun," he complimented.

"A… arigatou, Ryou-kun," Malik said, blushing a bit as he poured a bit of soy sauce over his rice and eggs. "I hope I… did all right."

"You made this?" Ryou asked; a bit surprised.

Malik nodded shyly as he ate a bit of rice, his flush deepening.

"I didn't know you could cook," Ryou went on, deciding to try the omelet. "Mmm… you're a great cook Malik-kun." He looked up at the boy and was filled with concern. "Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding."

Malik set his plate down and took hold of his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"What's wrong Malik-kun?" Ryou asked as he got up, having set his plate down already. He went into the bathroom and tore off a few sheets of toilet paper that he brought out and handed to Malik.

Malik put the paper in place of his hand, wiping the blood on it on his pants.

"What happened?" Ryou asked, taking a drink of orange juice.

"Got me," Malik lied. "But I'll be all right."

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief before going back to his food. "That's good."

They ate in silence for a while, not sure what to say to one another. Malik would check his nose every now and then, each time finding more blood on his hands. It wasn't until after they'd finished that it finally stopped entirely. He started to get up to throw the bloody tissue away but Ryou stopped him.

"I'll take it, you rest a minute," he offered.

"H… hai," Malik agreed shyly, giving Ryou the bloody paper.

Ryou smiled and took the tissue into the bathroom where he threw it away and washed his hands. He came back out to find Malik on his feet, cleaning up from their breakfast.

"Let me help," Ryou offered.

He took the tray from Malik and carried it up to the kitchen where Rishid was standing at the sink, washing the few dirty dishes there.

"You're up early Rishid-san," Malik said, coming up behind Ryou.

Rishid looked up at the two and smiled. "I could say the same thing," he said playfully. "Actually I haven't been to bed, I just got home."

"What dishes are you doing?" Malik asked. "There weren't any last night."

"Mariku-kun was walking out the door as I pulled up," Rishid said, that being answer enough. "I'll do those," he offered, gesturing at the tray Ryou held.

"That's okay, we'll do them," Ryou said. "You should go rest."

"I will, after I wash those," Rishid said.

Ryou would've argued on had Malik not given him a 'just drop it' look. So he sighed and handed the tray to Rishid who set it next to the sink. The two thanked him and started back down the stairs just to have Rishid's voice stopped them.

"Ryou-kun, is that blood on your pants?"

Ryou stopped and looked down at the spot Rishid was looking at. Indeed there was a small red smear there.

"Oh, that's been there," Ryou lied.

"No," Rishid argued. "Old, dry blood is more orange-brown, that's still red. What happened?"

Ryou bit his lip, trying to think of a lie.

"I had a nosebleed," Malik came out and said. "Ryou-kun threw out the bloody tissue for me and must've gotten some on his pants."

Ryou nodded his agreement; surprised Malik had just come out and said it. Rishid eyed them curiously, particularly Malik who gave a quick nod in Ryou's direction.

"Oh," Rishid said, realizing what he meant. "Okay then, run along."

The boy's sighed, smiled, and then disappeared into Malik's room.

'_Poor Malik-sama,'_ Rishid thought as he started the boy's dishes. _'How much longer is he going to torture himself?'

* * *

_

**Ryu: **How long indeed? Probably about as long as you people are by not reviewing. I don't care if it's a good review, if you wanna say, "Hey, your story sucks" I'm okay with that, I accept all criticism, just leave me a review… So alone…o,o _/cries in corner/_


	5. Tell Me Yours

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu: **9,9 Waaaaaaaaaaa… Thank you all so much for your reviews! I thought no one cared but you all do! I spent so many months ignoring my teachers and driver's ed instructor to write this story and thought no one wanted to read it now that I'm posting it! Thank you! I have to thank you all properly!

**Lady-Silverkiss: **It's okay, I forget to sometimes too. I'm just so happy to know people are not only reading but actually like my story too. I'm fired up and energized, I'm gonna keep writing and writing and writing.

**atticus: **Thank you too. Just hearing that someone likes my story makes me want to go on with it. I hope you like the rest of the story as I post it. I'm gonna get started.

**Ryu: **…Enough of this stuff, let's get to writing. Just to forewarn everyone, this is the chapter that starts the real drama of the story, so I hope you all still like it. Well, here goes.

* * *

Chapter 5: Tell Me Yours

Ryou ran as fast as he could down the deserted sidewalk, his clothes and bag completely forgotten at his friend's house. The only thing he'd grabbed before running from Malik's house was the light blue cell phone he'd been holding after his father's distressing call.

**/FLASHBACK/**

Ryou had been showing Malik the art of creating RPG characters, one of his favorite hobbies. He thought he'd never get to role-play again after moving and was delightfully surprised to find Malik so interested. His fun was interrupted though when his cell phone rang with the sound of 'Every Heart' from _Do As Infinity_.

Ryou had wondered who'd call him as he retrieved the object. He'd given his number to his friends last night but didn't think any of them would actually use it. He looked down at the screen, expecting it to be Jou with some perverted, idiotic story or Yami and Yugi wanted to go to the arcade, and felt his heart sink below his stomach at the sight of the words 'otou-san calling…' on the screen.

He swallowed nervously around the lump in his throat as he answered the call and brought the phone to his ear.

"Mo… moshi… moshi…" he got out.

"Ryou-kun?" came Bakura's fearful voice as soon as he heard his son. "Ryou-kun? Where are you?"

"Still at Malik-kun's," he answered, trying to hold back his scared sobs. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Bakura said. "I woke up in this place but I have no idea where I am, some strange house. My stuff's here and so is yours but your mom and sister's isn't. What's going on?" Bakura was slowly becoming hysterical.

"Calm down, otou-san," Ryou said, trying to soothe his father. "We moved away from mom and Amane, remember?"

Malik looked up nervously at those words.

"Please come here Ryou," Bakura begged, ignoring what his son had said.

'_It's getting worse,'_ Ryou realized, _'My reasoning isn't getting through to him.'_

"Please Ryou-kun. I'm at 24 -"

"I know where otou-san," Ryou broke in. "I'm coming, just wait there."

The line went dead, leaving Ryou shaking with nervous fear.

"Ryou-kun…" Malik tried.

"I have to go," Ryou said, running from the room and leaving Malik without time to respond.

"Ryou-kun!" Malik called, jumping to run after the boy. He was only at the top of the living room stairs when Ryou was sprinting out the door, still putting his shoes on as he ran.

"Ryou-kun…"

**/END FLASHBACK/**

'_Otou-san must be getting worse,'_ Ryou kept thinking, running as hard as he could, not feeling any fatigue or loss of breath, his worry over powering everything else. _'Please, oh please, let him be all right. I don't want to lose my dad for good!'_

"Ryou-kun!"

Ryou looked over his shoulder, though he still ran, and saw a black car with Malik's head showing out of the back window speeding up after him.

'_Oh no,'_ Ryou thought. _'If Malik-kun finds out…If he gets involved… it'll just cause problems for him and his family… I can't let him get involved.'_

Ryou just looked ahead and kept running, trying to pretend he hadn't seen the car.

"Ryou-kun," Malik said as the car pulled up next to Ryou. "Get in, we'll take you where you're going."

"No, I can't let you," Ryou panted.

"Nani? Why the hell not?" Malik was confused, to say the very least.

"Because I can't let you get involved," Ryou shouted, tears visible in his eyes, his face stung by the cold air hitting his damp cheeks. "I can't let you be burdened by this!"

The car sped ahead a few feet before coming to a stop. The door opened and a pair of dark-skinned hands reached out and pulled Ryou into the car.

"Drive onii-chan," Malik ordered.

The dark-skinned, light-haired driver just nodded, flooring the gas.

"Mariku-kun?" Ryou was the one confused now.

"Never mind him," Malik demanded. "Tell me what the fuck is going on."

"No!" Ryou shouted, "I don't want to make things hard for you or your family. I can't let you guys get involved."

"Baka! We're already involved," Malik yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryou shot back, becoming slowly angry at the intrusion to his personal life, not to mention his attempt at protecting his friends being ignored. "How can you say you're already involved when you don't even know what's going on?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Malik gasped at his outburst and looked away from the snowy boy. Ryou fell instantly silent, his tears slowing to a halt.

"Na…nani?" Ryou managed to get out.

A few tears found their way passed Malik's eyes now as he looked back at Ryou. "I'm in love with you Ryou-kun. I love you so much. I want to protect you. I want to help you. So please… please tell me what's going on. I just told you my secret so please, tell me yours."

Ryou sniffed once, trying to hold his tears back as he took a deep breath, ready to tell someone his secret. "It's… otou-san… he… he suffers from… SMLD."

"What the fuck is that?" Mariku asked from the front.

"Spontaneous Memory Lose Disorder," Ryou answered. The rest of the drive was spent explaining the disorder and what his life had become after his father had been diagnosed with it.

"Oh gods Ryou-kun," Malik gasped as Ryou ended his story.

"I didn't even know such a thing existed," Mariku said. "And I know all kinds of psychologically disorders."

'_Because you have most of them,'_ Malik couldn't help from thinking. He didn't let himself laugh though, not at a time like this.

"It's pretty rare," Ryou said. "And now," a few more tears seeped out of those chocolate orbs, "Now I think it's getting worse. I think he's approaching the final stage. And I don't want him to get there."

"What happens in the final stage?" Malik was scared to ask.

"It goes away," Ryou said blankly.

"And how the hell is that bad?" Mariku asked.

"Because…" Ryou sobbed, "Before it goes away completely… he'll lose a random memory like always… but… but…" He stopped; unable to control it anymore, as his sobs became full-body wracking cries, the thought of what would happen scaring him so much.

"But what Ryou-kun?" Malik asked, trying to get through to his friend.

"But that memory wo… wo… won't come ba…ack…" he cried.

"Oh Ryou-kun," Malik gasped. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy, stroking his hair and trying his best to calm him.

"Hang on queers, we're almost there," Mariku said, pressing down harder on the gas.

They sped around the corner and pulled, crookedly, into Ryou's driveway just in time for Ryou to dash from the car, not caring if it'd stopped or not.

"Otou-san!" he called, bursting through his father's bedroom door only to find Bakura sleeping peacefully in his bed. "Otou-san…" He walked over to the bed and shook the sleeping man gently. "Otou-san… are you all right… Wake up… otou-san…"

Malik and Mariku came quickly into the room after Ryou just in time to see Bakura groggily opening his eyes.

"Otou-san…" Ryou gasped, throwing his arms around his father's neck and hugging him tightly. "Otou-san, I was so worried."

"…Who the fuck are you?" came Bakura's dark voice.

Ryou's eyes shot wide open just in time to be thrown to the floor, pain shooting through him at the contact.

"Ryou-kun, daijoubu?" Malik asked, running to him.

"H… hai," Ryou said through gritted teeth.

"Watch out!" Mariku yelled.

Bakura had risen from the bed and had just thrown the lamp off the bedside table at the two boys. Luckily for them Mariku had jumped in the way, blocking them from the hit and taking it himself.

"Onii-san!" "Mariku-san!"

"Onii-san, are you all right?" Malik asked, crawling to his brother.

"I'm fine," Mariku gritted out. "Ryou, I thought you said he remembered you?"

"He did," Ryou said.

"I'm calling the police if you're all not out of my house in five seconds," Bakura warned, hurling a broken piece of the lamp at them.

"Well he doesn't now," Mariku said, shielding the two again. "He definitely knows he lives here though."

"Let's continue this outside," Ryou suggested, ushering them out the door.

Outside Ryou slammed the door shut and began fumbling through his keys until he found the one that would lock his father in the bedroom. Sighing in relief Ryou slumped down against the locked door. Inside they could still hear the enraged Bakura's screams.

"Open this door!" he demanded, banging on the locked portal. "Where the hell did you get that key? Open this damned door before I call the police!"

The pounding stopped shortly after and they could now hear the sound of Bakura stomping around the room, probably in search of his phone.

"Great, so what do we do when the cops get here?" Mariku asked.

"They won't, they'll call ahead and check with me first," Ryou said tiredly.

"You say that like this has happened before," Mariku said. He'd taken his sleeveless black shirt off and was checking his arms and back where he'd been hit by the lamp and its pieces.

"It has," Ryou said, "A few times. They know about his condition. He forgets me or the neighbors and calls it in. He does it to try and protect everyone, even if he's usually cold to them all."

"So what's the deal?" Mariku asked, now surveying his khaki pants for signs of blood.

"I guess he remembered moving and decided to take a nap," Ryou offered. "Waking up he must've forgotten me."

"Just waking up?"

"It's spontaneous," Ryou defended. "It comes and goes at anytime."

"Great, so what do we do?" Mariku asked, pulling his shirt back on.

"First we wait for the police to call. After that we just wait till we can jog his memory."

"And if we can't?"

"Let's hope we can," Ryou said as 'Every Heart' started playing on his phone. He answered the call and found the police on the other end. "Moshi moshi…"

"Hai…"

"No…"

"Just another lapse…"

"No, I'll take care of it…"

"Hai, arigatou…" he hung up.

"So?" Mariku asked.

"They'll let me take care of it, so that's one thing out of the way," Ryou said.

"Good. So what usually jogs his memory?" Mariku went on.

"Usually something related to what he forgot," Ryou said. "He forgets me a lot but remembers as soon as he talks to me."

"Well that didn't work _this_ time," Mariku growled, rolling his sore shoulder.

"I don't believe it…"

Both Ryou and Mariku looked at the forgotten Malik, who was sitting on the floor a bit further down the hall, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Malik-kun?" Ryou asked curiously.

Malik looked up at the white-haired boy with those frightful eyes. "I can't believe it…" he repeated.

"Believe what?" Ryou asked.

"Just yesterday… he was such a sweet man…" Malik got out. "But now… now he's… he's some kind of maniac…"

Ryou looked sadly down at the floor. "Hai, you met my old otou-san, from before his condition. He was so nice, but now he's only cold and cruel. It gets even worse when he forgets something… he gets violent…" a single tear slipped passed Ryou's eye. "It hurts the most… physically and spiritually… when he forgets me…"

"Ryou-kun…" Malik gasped. He stood from his place and walked to the boy, drawing him into a gentle hug while he cried on his shoulder. Seeing Bakura like that had been a shock to Malik, but he just now realized how much of a shock it had been to Ryou the first time he saw his father like this.

"Where's the phone?" Mariku asked.

"There isn't one, only their cell phones."

"Then give me yours."

"Why?" Malik just couldn't figure his brother out.

"I'm going to call someone for help," Mariku stated plainly.

"No!" Ryou shouted, jumping from Malik's shoulder. "No hospitals! I won't put otou-san away, I won't!"

"While a hospital sounds like a good idea," Mariku said. "I had someone else in mind…"

**/TWENTY MINUTES LATER/**

The front door burst open and Jounouchi ran into the house, glancing around till he saw Ryou and the two Egyptians sitting in the den.

"Ryou-kun!" he called, running to the boy. "Are you all right?"

"He won't stop…"Ryou whispered. He was sitting next to Malik, his hands clutching at his hair on either side of his head.

"Nani?"

"Thirty minutes… he won't stop… he forgot me Jou-kun…" Ryou broke down again, crying hard into Malik's arms.

"Ryou-kun…" Jou had never imaged he'd see Ryou like this. "What's going on?"

"Come with me," Mariku said flatly.

"Why should I?" Jou asked, not taking his eyes off Ryou. "Why are you even here?"

"Just do it," Mariku growled.

Jou shot a questioning glance at Malik who just nodded. Sighing, he got up and left the room with Mariku, leaving Ryou and Malik alone.

"It'll be all right," Malik assured the crying boy. "Jou-kun has trouble with his dad too. He'll think of something."

Ryou just nodded into Malik's now tear-stained shirt.

Malik just held Ryou, patting and stroking the boy's silky white hair like he would a shaking, scared kitten. He wasn't sure but he even thought he heard the boy purr a bit, causing a flush to cross his cheeks, a flush that only darkened when Ryou actually nuzzled into Malik's touch.

"Ryou-san… Malik-san…"

Both boys looked up at the sound of such a gentle voice. Shizuka stood there in the doorway, wearing a denim skirt, pale pink shirt, and a faded denim jacket, her chestnut hair falling straight down her back, her smoky brown eyes looking fearful.

"Shizuka-chan…" Ryou was in awe at the sight of the girl.

He could tell he was starting to blush and could feel his heart quicken as she crossed the room and knelt down before him, her eyes shining with pity and concern. Ryou just couldn't stop himself from leaping into Shizuka's arms, almost knocking the girl over as he sobbed into here jacket.

"Ryou-san…" Shizuka was taken aback by this act but let it happen. She wrapped her arms around the boy and began to stroke his hair in the same way Malik had. "It's okay, Ryou-san. It's gonna be okay…"

Malik watched his beloved snuggling into the girl's arms, wishing the white-haired boy would take that much comfort in him. But he was somewhat happy when the loud crash down the hall pulled the two apart. Ryou and Shizuka looked up at the noise, both worried. A second later they could see Bakura being dragged, unconscious, into the room by a panting Mariku and Jounouchi.

"Otou-san!" "Onii-chan!" The three yelled, each jumping up and running to their kin.

"Onii-chan, daijoubu!" Shizuka asked as she tried to help her brother stand.

"Hai," Jou replied, lowering the older man to the floor before collapsing from exhaustion. "Kuso, the old guy puts up a good fight."

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"I thought you guys were gonna talk to him?" Malik asked.

"Tried that," Mariku stated from his brother's arms.

"Wouldn't listen to us," Jou said. "We had to take him down."

"Is he all right?" Ryou asked.

"All I did was knock him out," Jou said. "As for all right I think you'll have to tell us."

Ryou just nodded his agreement.

"You should probably get him some ice," Mariku suggested. "Might help."

Ryou nodded, got up, and headed for the kitchen.

"Grab some for my hand too," Jou called after him.

"You pansy," Mariku spat with a smirk.

"Shut up. The guy's got a jaw of marble or somethin'," Jou retorted.

"Lets move him onto the sofa," Malik suggested, not wanting another fight to start. He and Shizuka grabbed his arms while Jou and Mariku got his lags and together, struggling a bit at first, they all managed to move Bakura onto the couch. For being such a thin guy he was pretty heavy.

"Must all be muscle," Jou assumed, rubbing his sore arms.

Ryou came back into the room just then, three packs of ice wrapped in towels in hand. "Arigatou, mina," he said upon seeing his father on the couch and handed an ice pack to Jou.

"Forget about it," the blonde said, placing the ice on his hand.

"Otou-san…" Ryou whispered, placing one pack on his father's forehead. He sighed and looked away, just happening to catch a glimpse of Mariku rubbing his shoulder. Smiling he walked to the boy and held out the last ice pack, saying sweetly, "Here, for your shoulder."

"A… arigatou," Mariku said, taking the pack, amazed Ryou had given him any thought.

"So what happens if he wakes up and still doesn't know you Ryou-kun?" Jou asked, worried for his friend.

"He will remember," Ryou said with as much determination as he could muster.

"I'm still not really sure what's going on," Shizuka cut in.

"Come to think of it, me neither," Jou said. "I just know the little bit Mariku-kun told me."

Ryou looked sadly over to Malik, his eyes asking if he should let the siblings in. Malik smiled and nodded, his eyes saying 'it's okay, we can trust our friends'. Sighing, Ryou nodded and began retelling the story about the past year with his father and how the man had changed from so sweet and caring to a lunatic that might forget what breakfast is. He could see the expressions changing on Jou and Shizuka's faces as he told his story, going from glum to worry to pity to many others that showed their sympathy for the pale boy.

"Oh Ryou-san," Shizuka gasped as the story ended.

"How come you never told us?" Jou asked. "We would've been there for you all along."

"I just didn't want to burden any of you," he said, tears forming in his eyes. He was going to let them fall till a comforting hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see a smiling Malik behind him.

"You'll never be a burden to us Ryou-kun. Because we're your friends, and we'll always be here for you."

Ryou sniffled back his tears and smiled at Malik. "Arigatou, Malik-kun."

"Hey Ryou-kun?" Jou spoke up. "I just had a thought."

"Did it hurt?" Mariku commented sarcastically.

"Watch it," Jou growled.

"What is it Jou-kun?" Ryou asked.

"Why don't we ask Kaiba-kun to help find a cure? He is a multi-billionaire, I'm sure he can find someone who knows something."

Ryou just shook his head. "Otou-san wouldn't go for it. And I don't want to make him mad."

"Let him get mad," Jou said, his voice rising a bit. "It'll be for his own good in the end. And yours too."

"I said no!" Ryou rose from his seat and glared darkly at Jou. "Okaa-san already has a boyfriend. Even if otou-san got better she wouldn't take him back; not after what he's done. And he would be just as cold. No matter what, we'll never be a family again. So what's the point?"

"But Ryou-kun–"

"Just get out! Just leave!" Ryou said darkly.

"Ryou-kun…" Malik said.

"Please, just go," Ryou said weakly, not wanting to look at any of them.

"Whatever," Mariku huffed before starting out of the room.

The others exchanged nervous glances with one another before following Mariku, leaving Ryou alone with his unconscious shadow of a father. When they'd all gone Ryou collapsed back down to the floor, his tears falling quickly, his mind racing, his heart aching.

Ryou had told his secret, his father's secret, and only gotten hurt. And it was him who had hurt himself.

**

* * *

Ryu:** I cried when I first wrote this chapter. And it the next two only get sadder and sadder. Anyway, I hope you all like it and I'm looking forward to more reviews (desperate for reviews). 

I was wondering though, when you review this time, could you review my writing as well as the story? Everyone says I'm a good writer but I don't think I am, I think I just make up for poor writing skills by having interesting storylines. Could you reviewers help me out? I'd appreciate it. Hope you liked this chappy and continue to like the rest. I'll try to update again soon. Ja ne.


	6. Silence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu:** Yay, I got reviews. I'm so happy that people like my story (though I still think I suck as a writer). Anyway, let's get right to it!

**GreyLiliy:** Looking back I think I did have Ryou go off too quick but what's done is done. It'll make a little more sense though as we take a look at Ryou when there's not so many people around and he's able to take off his mask.

**Lady-Silverkiss:** My first double reviewer! I'm happy you like the story and my writing. I'll try not to be so hard on myself and try to keep you all happy with my work.

**Ryu:** I'm so fired up I had to make that short! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Silence

Malik sat miserably on the stairs of Ryou's front porch. Shizuka was on the swing that hung from the porch's ceiling next to her brother who was leaning against the railing. Mariku was sitting away from them, over on the hood of Rishid's car. They'd all stayed after Ryou had kicked them out, all of them hoping Ryou might change his mind and apologize; except, maybe, for Mariku.

"That's it," the older Egyptian said, jumping down from the car after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "He was obviously serious about not wanting us here and I'm becoming bored." He walked to the car door and opened it, then paused and looked at his brother. "Coming Malik-kun?"

"But Ryou-kun…" the other started.

"_Ryou-kun_ wants us to leave," Mariku spat. He waited only a moment longer before shrugging his shoulders and climbing into the car.

"Joke's on him," Jou said as the car started. "He can't get out, I'm blocking him in."

Mariku casually got out of his car as Jou began to laugh and walked over to Jou's car. Opening the door, he reached inside and easily put the car into neutral. Once back in his own car he slowly backed out of the driveway, pushing Jou's limp vehicle out into the street, out of his way.

"Hey, my car," Jou yelled, jumping up and running after him.

When Jou's car was out of the way Mariku switched into drive and sped off down the street.

"I'll get you, you bastard," Jou called, getting into his car. He wasted little time in starting the engine and speeding off after the Egyptian.

"Onii-chan," Shizuka called after him.

"He'll come back eventually," Malik assured her.

"I know," Shizuka sighed, turning to face the Egyptian. "So what do we do until he does?" she asked brightly.

"Well… actually, Shizuka-chan… there's something I needed… to ask you," Malik said timidly.

"What's that?"

Malik's eyes shifted nervously to the ground. "Well, I was wondering… Shizuka-chan… what are your feelings for… Ryou-kun?" He knew he was failing to hide the blush across his face.

"Well, I just met him, but I think he could be a really good friend," she said innocently. "Why do you ask?"

Malik sighed in relief. _'Good, she's just as naïve as I'd hoped,'_ he thought to himself.

"Malik-san?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Malik lied.

Shizuka only shrugged it off before going back to staring down the street after her brother, her cheeks slightly pinker than before.

**/INSIDE THE HOUSE/**

Ryou sat in his bed, amazed he'd had the strength to drag, what he thought was, his worthless self into the room. His head was in his arms and they were resting on his knees. At his feet was his bottle of anti-depressant/stabilizing medication. He'd taken the amount he was supposed to when he got like this but it didn't seem to help. He hadn't been able to stop crying since he'd thrown his friends out; since he'd taken off the friendly mask that they'd thought was Ryou Bakura.

Bakura himself was still unconscious on the couch, the ice slowly melting in its towel and dampening his forehead.

'_Why did I do that?' _Ryou wondered in his misery. _'I sent away the only people around here that actually care about me. I told them not to get involved but they kept pushing. But I gave in so it's all my fault!'_

His sobs, loud and hard as they were, were interrupted at the sound of a loud groan from the next room. He was looking up toward the door by the time his name drifted in and entered his ear.

"Otou-san," he whispered, pulling himself up from thebed and wipingthe tears from his puffy eyes. He dragged his misery-wracked form from the room and trudged into the den where his father was now sitting up on the couch, holding his head with a damp towel and the remains of the ice.

"Ryou-kun…" Bakura groaned, "What happened?"

Ryou heaved a heavy sigh, then began to explain everything to his father, from the phone call he'd gotten earlier that day to throwing his friends out of the house moments ago.

"Gomen nasai," he said when the story finally ended. "I know you didn't want me to say anything, I didn't want to either. I didn't want to get my friends involved. But I guess I messed that up…" Ryou hiccupped once on a sob, "Just like I do… everything else…" He began to cry again, this time in softer, slower sobs.

Bakura didn't look at his son, couldn't look at his son. Instead he got up from the couch and started for the door, stopping just behind Ryou and saying, without looking at him, "Gomen nasai… Ryou-kun," and that was all before he left.

He didn't wait to hear a reply from his son; he figured there was just no point. So instead he left the house, leaving Ryou standing alone in the living room, tears falling even faster from his eyes as the sound of Bakura's car starting and driving away was heard.

When he was sure his father had gone Ryou collapsed onto the couch, his tears taking little time to soak the pillow underneath him. He didn't even hear the front door opening again or the sound of soft footsteps entering the room.

A gentle hand reached out and touched Ryou's arm warmly, a gentle whisper of, "Ryou-san…" entering his mind.

The sobbing boy turned his head at the touch and his name to see a pair of smoky-brown orbs smiling sadly at him. Behind Shizuka stood a very nervous Malik, chewing one of his fingernails down to nothing.

"Shizuka-chan… Malik-kun…" he hiccupped, "What'll I d…do now?"

"It's okay Ryou-san," Shizuka said, stroking his silky hair.

"But I promised otou-san I wouldn't tell… And I didn't want to burden any of you… And then I was so cruel to you all… And I feel like I've just messed everything completely up," he cried.

"Everything will be all right Ryou-san," she said softly.

"That's right," Malik reinforced, kneeling down next to the other two.

Ryou heaved a small sigh, his tears slowing, becoming a soft trickle. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Shizuka's hand a bit before drifting off to sleep. Shizuka couldn't help herself and had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"What's funny?" Malik asked curiously.

"Gomen nasai," she said, "But he's so kawaii, I couldn't help it."

"You… you think he's…" Malik stuttered, a small flush touching his cheeks.

'_Oh no, she thinks he's cute,'_ he thought nervously.

"I mean," Shizuka went on, "you pet him long enough and he falls asleep; just like a little kitten."

"I… I guess so," Malik said, blushing deeper as an image of with a cat's ears and tail formed in his mind's eye. "S…so," Malik said, trying not to get turned on by the image, "What are we gonna do?"

"Ryou-san doesn't want help, no matter how much he needs it," she pointed out, still stroking Ryou's hair. "So we need to help him without his knowing."

"But if he found out it would only upset him," Malik said.

"Then we don't let him find out," Shizuka countered as she pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket and skimming through her phonebook.

"Who are you calling?" Malik questioned.

"Who else…" the line connected. "Moshi moshi, Kaiba-san…"

"Seto-kun?" Malik exclaimed. He quickly lowered his voice, so as not to disturb the sleeping kitten, before saying anything more. "There's no way Ryou-kun will let Seto-kun get into this, not with an entire corporation behind him. That could attract a lot of attention."

Shizuka just put a finger up to her lips, telling the Egyptian to 'shh' before going back to her phone conversation.

"Hai, Kaiba-san. We have a bit of a problem. You see…"

For the third time that day Malik sat and listened to the tragic story of Ryou and his father, a few tears passing his eyes as the tale shattered his heart. The thought of his true love in so much pain hurt Malik more than anything else ever could.

"Hai, arigatou, Kaiba-san," Shizuka said, finally pressing end.

"Well?" Malik asked, still uncomfortable with the whole idea.

"Kaiba-san's going to research it a bit before getting involved physically," Shizuka said warmly. "So that means Ryou-kun doesn't have to worry, for now at least."

"I'm just not sure we should be doing this," Malik said.

Shizuka smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on top of his. "It's okay, Malik-kun. It's going to be all right, I promise."

She stared deep into those lavender orbs before leaning in and pressing her lips to Malik's in a soft kiss. Malik's eyes only widened and he pulled away almost instantly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, blushing redder than when he'd been caught the night before by his brother.

"Gomen nasai, Malik-kun," Shizuka said, pulling away and looking off in shame, her own cheeks going red as well. "It's just… The truth is, Malik-san, that I've liked you for a long time. I should've told you, I shouldn't have just done that without asking… But I really couldn't think of anything else to do. "Gomen… gomen nasai…"

"It's okay, Shizuka-chan…" Malik managed to say, though he didn't look at her. "But, the thing is, I really value our friendship as it is. Plus, there's someone else I like. So I just don't think we could be together. Besides, there's someone else who likes you too."

"It's okay," Shizuka said, downtrodden. "You're the only person I like in that way though, I don't think any replacement would work."

"Hai, I know what you mean."

They were both silent for a bit.

"So… who is it?" Shizuka finally asked.

"Who?"

"The person that likes me."

"I… I thought a replacement wouldn't work for you."

"It wouldn't," she said carelessly. "I'm just curious is all. So who is it?"

"Well… um…"

Malik tried to think of a lie but was saved by Jounouchi bursting threw the front door.

"Shizuka-chan!" he called, running into the room and falling to his knees, bowing in apology to his sister. "Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen…"

"Onii-chan…" Shizuka said, embarrassed at her brother, a drop of sweat forming on her head.

"Hey, what happened to Ryou-kun?" Jou asked, noticing the sleeping boy. "And where'd his old man get to?"

Malik sighed and told Jounouchi what had happened since he'd left, chasing after Mariku. He was, however, careful to leave out the kiss.

"Oh, I see," Jou said sadly as Malik finished. "Poor, poor Ryou-kun."

"It's not fair," Malik blurted abruptly. "What did Ryou-kun do to deserve this?"

"It can't be helped Malik-kun," Jou said.

"Hai," Shizuka agreed, " Ryou-kun didn't do anything. No one's punishing him. This just… just happened."

"It's still not fair," Malik argued, a few tears coming to his eyes. "Ryou-kun is so sweet and innocent and beautiful. This shouldn't be happening to him."

"And that's exactly why we're going to help," Jou stated.

"Hai," Shizuka nodded. "Kaiba-san will figure something out."

"That's right," Jou agreed. "If anyone can do it _that_ egotistical bastard can."

"But what happens when Ryou-kun finds out we interfered?" Malik asked.

"We'll worry about that when it happens," Jou said. "For now we'll just keep it a secret."

Both Shizuka and the reluctant Malik nodded. He wanted to help, but didn't want to hurt Ryou.

"What about your brother Malik-san?" Shizuka asked.

"I'll talk to him," Malik said. "We can't let this get out to anyone, for Ryou-kun's sake."

"Then you'd better be able to pay up," came a voice from the door.

The three conscious teens in the room turned to the doorway where a smirking Mariku was standing, leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded over his chest.

"You already owe me big three times over little brother," he finished.

"Come back to fight huh?" Jou said, rising to his feet and ready to pounce.

"I wouldn't waste my time with you Jounouchi," Mariku sneered. "This was in the car," he said, indicating the overnight bag at his feet. "Rishid made me bring it back and promise not to come back without you Malik, so let's go, I'm not waiting here all day."

"I can't Mariku-san," Malik said calmly, his eyes locked on Ryou. "Not until Ryou-kun wakes up and we know he's all right."

"Wrong answer," Mariku said, crossing the room threateningly.

"Gomen," Jou said, stepping into Mariku's path, "But you'll have to go through me first."

"If you insist," Mariku growled, balling his fist.

"Onii-chan!" Malik and Shizuka both yelled.

"Give him a good shot," came a deep voice. "Just keep it down, I've got a headache."

Everyone stopped and turned to the doorway again to see a taller, rougher looking version of Ryou standing there. Bakura had finally returned from his trip from the house, a pizza box in one hand and a grocery bag in the other.

"And someone get all those damned cars out of my driveway," he growled before turning and starting for the kitchen.

"Wait, Bakura-san," Malik said, jumping up and running to grab the older man's shoulder.

Bakura looked over his shoulder at the boy, surprised and a little angry, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Please," Malik said, looking at the other man with pleading eyes, trying not to be intimidated. "Please… please for Ryou-kun's sake… please, you need to get help. Your… your condition is hurting Ryou-kun more than you know. You need to get some help; for you and for your son."

"You should mind your own business," Bakura barked, pushing Malik away with a rough shove. He continued heading for the kitchen only to be stopped by another voice.

"Hey asshole…"

Bakura turned once again, this time seeing the angry blonde shaking in fury.

"How can you be so cold?" Jou yelled. "You would let your own son suffer just because you don't want anyone to know you've got some mental problems? Even after he _volunteered _to live with you? Are you really that selfish?"

"Even I'll agreed that your behavior is unacceptable," Mariku sneered, his fist unclenching and falling to his sides. "You need to get it together and get some fucking help."

"Just shut up!" Bakura exclaimed. "This is none of your business!"

"It is so!" Shizuka argued, rising to her feet. "Ryou-san is our friend, so his problem is our problem! That means right now _you're_ our problem!"

"_Everyone just shut up_!"

Everyone, even Bakura, jumped in surprise before turning to look at the couch; where the shout had come from. They were met with the sight of a very angry Ryou, sitting upright now, tears streaming down his face.

"Everyone… just shut up…" Ryou sobbed.

"Ryou-san…" Shizuka breathed, trying to move to the boy.

Ryou jumped away from the girl's gentle touch; jumped from the couch all together, causing the girl to stumble back into the arms of none other than _her_ love, Malik.

Shizuka looked up, saw the Egyptian boy holding her, and clung to her savior immediately. "Malik-san…"

Ryou's eyes widened and his heart sank as he stared at the two in disbelief. "Malik… Shizuka… you two…" he couldn't string together a single coherent sentence, or thought. All he could do was stare at them as his tears began to fall faster.

"Ryou-kun wait… it's not… I…" Malik tried but failed to think of a way to explain the girl's actions. "We're not… she just…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ryou yelled. "You lied to me…" he said quietly.

"No I… I didn't…"

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Ryou cut in, his hand going to his ears to block out the voices. "I can't believe you lied to me…" the volume of his voice kept jumping from one high to one low. "Why do you hate me so much that you'd lie about something like that?"

"But I… I don't hate you," Malik said, practically tossing Shizuka aside and running to Ryou, taking him by the shoulders. "I love you Ryou-kun, I really love you!"

"I just don't want to hear it!" Ryou repeated, not letting Malik get in a defensive word as he shoved the dark boy off of him so hard that he lost balance and fell back.

"Malik-kun!" Jou and Shizuka called, running to the boy.

"I don't want to hear you lies… I don't want to hear anything… anymore… nothing… nothing… nothing…" He kept shaking his head as he sat, not wanting to go on. Then he saw it. An object that would set him free caught his eye.

"Looks like I don't have to hear anything anymore," he said happily, smiling through his tears.

"What do you mean Ryou-kun?" Jou asked, trying to help Malik up.

"I can finally have silence…" Ryou whispered, holding up the object he'd found. It was a box cutter, one that was left lying in the living room on top of a box that'd never been unpacked.

He smiled as he raised the blade to his wrist, ready to cut and spill his crimson life, but frowned when a dark hand struck his. Malik had jumped from Jou and Shizuka and had managed to hit the blade out of Ryou's hand.

Ryou looked up at the boy only to see tears falling from his lavender eyes onto his own pale white skin. For a moment he thought he _did_ see love in Malik's eyes. But then he remembered that the boy had lied and shook his head once.

"Why…"

"Ryou-kun…" Malik said at the boy's word.

Ryou smiled at him, his tears never ceasing. "Why won't you just let me be free?"

Malik tried to think of something, anything; he could say to calm the boy. His mind was racing as a complete jumble before it blanked all together, the only thing remaining being his beloved's actions playing over and over.

Getting no response from the boy, Ryou pushed passed him as he got to his feet and ran for the door.

"Ryou-kun!" Jounouchi, Malik, and Shizuka called. They'd all tried to catch him and had failed.

Looking after him they saw that he'd stopped just behind his father, their backs facing each other.

"You won't stop me… otou-san?" Ryou asked through his tears.

Bakura just shook his head. "If you want to kill yourself then far be it for me to stop you," he said coldly.

Ryou didn't think his heart was even there anymore, didn't think anything could be broken so many times.

"I hate you, otou-san…" he whispered before running from the room, darting from the house all together.

"Ryou-kun!" Malik called, jumping to chase after the pale boy.

Shizuka stared after the two, as did everyone else. She was so confused; couldn't figure out what had happened between the two the boys; couldn't think of what could push Ryou _that_ far.

'_Malik loves Ryou? Does Ryou love Malik back? Does he want to kill himself because of me? Or is it his father?' _Shizuka just couldn't piece anything together, couldn't figure it out. But she did know whom she'd blame for it.

"It's your fault," she whispered darkly. She turned and looked at Bakura with hateful eyes. "You drove Ryou-san, your own son, to kill himself! He wants to die because of you! It's all your fault!" she accused.

Bakura looked like nothing had happened but the truth was he was in complete shock. He knew his son had some problems of his own but he never thought Ryou would want to die. He never knew he'd driven Ryou to that extreme. And he couldn't believe that he could just stand there, holding pizza, and tell his son that he could go die if he wanted.

"Get out…" he whispered after such a long pause. "Just get out of my house."

Shizuka opened her mouth to argue but stopped at a gentle but strong hand clasping her shoulder.

"C'mon Shizuka-chan," Jou said. "Let's go look for Ryou-kun."

Shizuka wanted to stay and attack Bakura more, but knew that finding Ryou had to come first. So instead she nodded, wiped her tears, and followed her brother out of the house, leaving Bakura alone.

"Nice parenting back there," Mariku said, causing Bakura to jump. He wasn't quite alone after all. "Know this, if Ryou-kun has to come back to _this_ you then I'll make sure he'll _never_ have to come back to _any_ you," he threatened. He waited a moment, giving the older man a chance to respond to the threat.

Receiving only silence he shrugged; walked passed the Ryou look-a-like and exited the dwelling, closing the door softly behind him.

Once he was really alone, Bakura broke down at last. He fell to the floor and let the warm liquid crystals that were his tears pour silently over the things he'd dropped, forgetting he was even holding them. He knew he should feel awful, knew he should feel like nothing, but he just couldn't remember why.

**

* * *

Ryu:** That ending makes me cry. He knows he did something he should feel remorseful for but his condition won't let him remember. I think that's sad. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. And I hope you understand why Ryou lost his cool so quick. If not then I'll just come out and say it next time since it's not that big a thing in the story. Anyway, I hope you all like it and I'll try to get another chappy up soon. R&R please 

Ja ne


	7. Confessions and Depression

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu:** Hello again. I took a break from new chapters to replace chapter 6 with a better one (incase no one reads my profile). But now I'm back in the game working on chapter 7. For the most part I just type what ever I wrote in my notebook a few months ago but if I feel like something's not moving right I'll do my best to fix it before I post. So, let's get going with the thank you portion.

**GreyLiliy:** I'm glad you liked my love triangle idea; I thought it'd be fun and even made it a homo/hetero triangle. And I'm glad you like 'Kura, I thought a little comic relief would be fun. I took your advice about the ending and redid the chapter (see above for details). And I'm glad you liked 'Kura at the end; I cried when I wrote that. Anyway, I'm glad you like it and hope I do better on chapter 7.

**Lady-Silverkiss:** I want to hug Ryou-kun too, but I always wanna hug Ryou-kun. But something tells me you'll like this chapter even more, it gets pretty weepy. So yeah, hope you like it cause I know I do.

**Ai Baka-san Austra:** A new reader! Yay! I kick so much ass! I'm happy my AU caught your attention and I hope it doesn't lose it. Not sure if you were telling the truth about my writing but thanks anyway. Try not to get grounded so much so you can read more (although I'm so lazy you probably won't miss much). 

**Adva Atreyu:** Another new reader, I'm on fire! _/engulfed by flames/_ I know the pace changes, it does with my mood, but I try to slow down the faster scenes. Keep in mind I wrote this months ago and am just now typing and posting it so I have a lo of editing to do. I'll definitely keep writing, I like this one a lot.

**Ryu: **So yeah, that's that and it's time to go on with the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Confessions and Depression 

Time didn't seem to be moving while Ryou ran. He didn't care that he was exhausted. He didn't care he was lost. He didn't care that the cold air was stinging his tear-stained face. He just didn't care anymore. So he just ran as hard as he could, just not caring.

'_It's not like I can do anything else anyway,'_ he though miserably. _'I can't do anything for anyone. I'm no good at anything. I'm no good for anything. I'm just no good at all.'_

Ryou ran till his body couldn't take him any further and he finally stopped, reaching Domino Harbor. He managed to drag his exhausted form to the edge of one of the docks and sit there, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead down on his arms. His breathing was heavy and his face was tear-soaked. He'd kept his father's secret for three months and yet it had only taken a few hours for everything to fall to pieces.

'_How could I let this happen?'_ he wondered in his mind, his voice and mouth to wrapped up in sobs to form any words. _'It's all my fault otou-san's secret is out… And Malik and Shizuka… He lied…'_

"He lied!" Ryou screamed, although he didn't hear it. He looked up from his sobbing and stared into the miserable reflection of his chocolate eyes dyed pink and orange and purple in the waters of the bay.

'I wonder if drowning is peaceful… I'll need to find out…' 

He rose from his seat on the dock and wiped his tears, though they were replaced instantly.

'…_no good for anything…'_

"_Ryou-kun_!"

'…_no point to go on…'_

"_Don't do it Ryou-kun_!"

'…_only good to die…'_

"_Ryou-kun_!"

Ryou didn't hear the voice calling out to him from behind. He only heard his own thoughts as he fell forward into the icy grip of the bay's water, letting the darkness slowly surround him.

'_This isn't so bad,'_ he thought happily, a small smile on his face. _'It's quiet down here… It's finally…' _that was all his mind got out before his eyes slipped closed and the icy darkness around him swallowed the boy completely.

**/ONLY MINUTES LATER/**

Dull, clouded, chocolate-colored eyes fluttered open only to wish they'd stayed closed. The sounds of people talking and sirens blaring could be heard all around him, breaking the peace that had existed in the boy's mind before. Once again, the quiet had been stolen away from him.

"Back up," someone yelled. "Back away, give him some space."

'_What happened?'_ his mind managed to ask.

He stirred a little before pushing the soft blanket off his wet form and sat up on the stretcher he'd been placed on, looking around and examining the crowd around him. He reached up and clutched his head as the memories came flooding back to him.

'Otou-san…' 

'_Malik-kun… and Shizuka-chan…'_

'_I love you…' Malik had said._

_Running…_

_Falling…_

_A box cutter…_

'_No good…'_

_The water…_

'…_drowning…'_

'_Quiet…'_

Ryou clutched harder at his head and shut his eyes tightly, the noise of the crowd and the returning thoughts to his head making him dizzy, making his head pound and throb.

"Ryou-kun!" someone called.

'How'd I get here?' 

"Ryou-kun!"

'Who is that?' 

"Ryou-kun please look at me!"

Ryou unclenched himself enough to see a damp Malik standing, timidly, over him with a blanket, much like the over him, wrapped around his shoulders. Tears were falling down his cheeks and his eyeliner was practically washed away.

Malik fell down to his knees and threw his arms around the white-haired boy, sobbing harsher than anything.

"Oh… Ryou-kun… I saw you f…fall and thought I'd l…l…lost you…"

"Malik-kun…" Ryou breathed, relaxing a little. His arms absently wrapped around the boy and he hugged him tightly. "Malik-kun… what happened… how'd I get here?"

Malik pulled back a bit and looked at Ryou, his eyes a mixture of confusion, shock, and, most of all, misery. He shook his head a little and wiped away a few tears before telling him, "You don't remember?' I saw you fall in the bay… I called your name but you didn't respond. And then you hit the water and I… I didn't know what to do so I jumped in after you…"

"He saved your life," an approaching paramedic said.

"W…will he be all right?" Malik asked, looking up at the man with wide, glistening eyes. Were it not for the sadness in those eyes he would've looked absolutely adorable.

The paramedic had to shake off the cuteness of the boy before he could go on. "He's all right physically. You got him out of the water before any real damage could be done. I am, however, concerned about his mental status."

Malik blinked at him in confusion. _He_ knew Ryou wasn't all well but how did the paramedic know?

"N…nani?" he managed to get out.

"It's very odd that a sixteen-year-old boy would fall into the bay and not swim back out," the medic explained. "To be safe, the police are on their way."

"Why?" Malik exclaimed, worried about his friend.

The medic was a little surprised that the boy couldn't put two and two together. Deciding he'd been through a lot he let it go and said softly, "I had no choice. If this was, in fact, an attempted suicide then the police will want to question him."

Malik gasped and looked over at his friend.

'Could Ryou really want to die that badly?' 

Ryou just remained quiet as he sat, trying to piece things together and clear the fog clouding his mind.

'_But I was dying…' _he thought while he sat. _'It was quiet… So why am I hear now? Malik-kun… Malik-kun saved me? But why? Why'd he take me away from my death? Why'd he take away my silence?'_

"Ryou-kun?" Malik asked when his friend had been quiet for a while.

"Why?" he asked, not looking up.

"Nani?" Malik asked, scared of what Ryou's reply would be.

"Why did you save me?" he yelled, looking furiously at Malik.

"What do you mean? I couldn't let you die." Malik couldn't believe what his friend was saying.

"I just wanted quiet," Ryou said, completely disappointed that it had been taken away from him. "I was finally going to get the peace I wanted… and you took it away from me."

"But Ryou-kun…"

"Just leave me alone!" Ryou shouted.

Malik couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just couldn't believe that Ryou really wanted to die. And he couldn't believe that Ryou didn't want to be around him.

"Excuse me boys," came the medic's voice. "This was found on the ground near the dock. Does it belong to either of you?" He held in his hand a lavender cell phone.

"It's mine," Malik said, taking it and checking to see if he'd missed a call, none.

"Can I leave now?" Ryou asked, rising from his place on the stretcher.

"I'm afraid not," the medic said. "From what I just heard this _was_ attempted suicide. You'll need to wait for the police to arrive. I'm sure they'll want to question you on the matter."

"Great," Ryou huffed sadly.

"And you," the medic said to Malik. "It may be a good idea for you to stay as well, in case they want to talk to you. You did save your friend's life. You're a hero."

'_I'm no hero,'_ Malik though miserably. _'I wanted to help Ryou-kun, make him happy. But I'll I did was hurt him.'_

He came out of his thoughts at a visible shiver from the pale boy. Sighing he took his own blanket off and wrapped it around the cold boy.

Ryou looked up at the feeling of the extra warmth and softness for a second before looking back at the ground, sadly. He just couldn't look Malik in the face.

Malik sighed sadly and picked up the blanket Rou had been using. He pulled it closely around himself, reveling in the warmth and scent the white-haired boy had left in it. He followed when Ryou started away from the crowd, walking, apart from one another, and sitting on a bench near one of the many warehouses.

No words were exchanged between the boys as that sat next each other; Malik too scared, Ryou too confused.

Finally, after long minutes that seemed like infinity, Malik let out the loud sigh he'd been holding in and spoke.

"Ryou-kun, I-"

"Please, Malik-kun," Rou interrupted, still refusing to look at the Egyptian. "Please, just give me time to think things out."

Malik sighed again and looked at the ground, giving his friend the quiet he wanted… for the time being at least. The silence was short-lived though, interrupted this time by Malik's 'Overlap' ring-tone.

He pressed talk without looking at who was calling and bought the phone to his ear. "Moshi moshi," he said quietly.

"Mariku-kun, where are you?"

"I'm at Domino Pier, waiting for the police to arrive…"

"It's a long story…"

"I'll explain later…"

"Hai…"

"If you want…"

"I can't leave now anyway…"

"Hai…"

"Ja…"

He pressed the end button and let the phone fall to his side.

"What did Mariku-kun say?" Ryou asked, still not looking up.

Malik was surprised Ryou'd asked but sighed and replied, "He's going to come here with Jou-kun and Shizuka-chan."

A tear fell passed Ryou's eye at the mention of the beautiful girl. He didn't want to ask the question burning a hole in his mind but a voice inside of screamed to do so. Swallowing around the growing lump in his throat he forced his voice to form the words playing over and over loudly in his mind.

"Malik-kun…"

This time he looked up in surprise at being addressed directly. "Yeah?"

Ryou started to ask his question but was cut off by a stronger voice, one that was moving closer to the two of them.

"The police are here boys," the medic that had tended to them said. "They need to talk with the two of you, but you're both clear by me and can leave whenever they say."

The boys nodded their thanks before the medic left, sending back in his place a police officer with long silver hair that covered one of his mahogany eyes.

"Hello boys," he said in a voice that was a bit high and had a mocking tone to it, so of course they knew at once he must be American. "I'm Officer Pegasus J. Crawford, and I'll need to ask the two of you a couple questions."

Ryou and Malik both just nodded, neither of them really wanting to speak at the moment but knowing they didn't get much choice.

"First off, what exactly happened here?" Officer Crawford asked. "I've already gotten stories from a few witnesses but I need to hear it from your mouths."

Both boys were silent a moment. Finally, Malik decided Ryou probably wasn't going to say much and spoke up with his own half of the story. He told of Ryou falling off the dock and how he'd jumped in after him. He was careful though not to mention what had happened prior at Ryou's house that had led up to it.

When Malik had finished his story and Officer Crawford had finished writing his notes it was Ryou's turn to talk. He just stayed quiet though, not wanting to talk. Besides, he was talking to a police officer and was sure that he knew why he felt the way he did.

"I know this is hard Bakura-san," Officer Crawford said when he'd grown tired of the silence. "I do know what your home life is and understand that you're probably under a lot of stress but if it's really pushing you to suicide then I need to know so help can be gotten."

"I didn't attempt suicide," Ryou finally said, still not bothering to look up from his feet. "All I did was jump into the water, and nothing else."

"So you were willing to let yourself drown?" Officer Crawford asked, taking down more notes.

"I was," Ryou replied.

"Then wouldn't that be suicide, _hm_?"

"It wasn't suicide," Ryou snapped, eyes still locked on the ground.

"How so?"

"Suicide is _trying_ to kill yourself," Ryou said, trying to explain the rationale his mind had formulated. "I wasn't trying to kill myself," he finally looked up from the spot he'd practically stared a hole into, tears glistening in his eyes. "I just wanted it to be quiet… I don't care if I live or die. My life seems meaningless anyway. And there's too much noise… too much yelling… So I just tried to go somewhere quiet is all. Is that really so wrong?"

Officer Crawford wrote down the last of his notes and looked at the boys. "Ishtar-san, you're free to go."

"What about Ryou-kun?" Malik yelled, rising from the bench they were sitting on, the blanket that'd been around him drifting to the ground. "What are you gonna do with him?"

"He'll need to come to the station with me for further questioning," Officer Crawford said calmly, having not been affected by the boy's outburst of emotion.

"Why? He's already told you everything!" Malik was afraid of what would happen to the boy he loved if he were to go with this officer. What if he _was_ trying to kill himself? Would he be put in prison? An asylum?

"Whether or not he _wanted_ to die," Officer Crawford said as he put his notebook away, bringing Malik from his thoughts, "what he did was still attempted suicide. We need to talk with him a bit more, and his father, before we decide what to do with either of them."

"Have you ever tried talking to his father?" Malik asked angrily.

"I am aware of Barak Bakura-san's condition," Officer Crawford informed him, keeping his composure. "We have a specialist for dealing with suspects with mental disorders. Everything's going to be fine."

Malik bit his lip in frustration. No matter what he said this officer had an answer or comeback for it. Sighing, defeated, Malik looked over to Ryou sadly while asking Officer Crawford calmly: "Can I go with him?"

"That's really up to Bakura-san."

Malik glanced once, quickly, at Officer Crawford before asking a timid: "Ryou-kun…"

Ryou looked up at the boy, more confused than he'd ever been about what to say.

'_He betrayed you,'_ his mind spoke up. _'He lied to you… He took away your quiet…'_ That last statement had sealed it.

"Ryou-kun?" Malik asked again.

"Go home Malik-kun," Ryou said tonelessly, rising from his spot on the bench. "Or go back to _Shizuka_ if you want," he added coldly. "I'm sure she's waiting for you." Then he left, following Officer Crawford to his waiting police car.

An icy hand squeezed at Malik's heart, the sound of those cold words killing the boy inside.

'_You idiot!'_ he scolded himself. _'You didn't explain… didn't tell him that there's nothing between you and Shizuka… didn't tell him… Baka!'_

The crushed Egyptian watched sadly as the portal car pulled away, Ryou sitting blankly in the back. Tears slipped down passed Malik's eyes as he dropped helplessly to his knees. The boy he loved more than life itself hated him… hated _him_ more than anything. Not only that, but he didn't want to let Malik explain himself either. No matter what he said Ryou just wouldn't listen. Never in the dark-skinned boy's life had he felt lower than when he'd heard those cruel words from his pale angel.

Malik just stayed there, sitting on his knees down on the cement of the harbor in the final fading light of the setting sun, orange and purple shadows closing in around him. He stayed like that for a long time; until the sun had set and a familiar black car had pulled up, followed by a powder blue, rusty one.

"Malik-san!" a voice called.

Malik didn't even flinch at his name, much less look up. He didn't move at all as the shadows closed in around him, not until three shadows that seemed familiar, comforting, appeared around him. Only then did he look up, meeting with the sight of a concerned Jounouchi, Shizuka, and, to Malik's surprise, Mariku.

"O… onii… san…" he sobbed pitifully.

Mariku knelt down to his brother's level. "What happened Malik? Where's Ryou-kun?" he asked. Mariku was actually being… tender; something Malik thought he was incapable of anymore.

"He… he tried… to… kill himself… again…" Malik sobbed, looking into his brother's shared pair of mirroring lavender eyes.

"_Nani_? How?" Jou asked, startling the boys.

"He was going to… going to… drown… in the bay…"

"Malik, where is he now?" Mariku asked urgently, touching his brother's shoulder. He was shocked to find the lavender shirt damp. "Why are you wet Malik?"

"I jumped in after him… pulled him out… but now he… he…" Malik couldn't get anything else out before the next storm of tears and hiccups moved in, making their way out of the boy.

"He what?" Jou asked.

"Now he hates me!" Malik yelled before collapsing into his brother's arms, his tears quickly soaking the black material the older sibling wore.

"It's gonna be okay Malik-san," Shizuka tried to soothe, kneeling down and placing a hand on the crying boys back.

"Yeah," Jou agreed, also lowering himself. "Ryou-kun will get through this. And when he does he'll practically _love_ you for saving him."

"_Baka_! You don't know _anything_!" Mariku shouted. It was too late though, the icy hand had returned to give Malik's heart a second death grab that sent yet another wave of fresh tears pouring out of the young Egyptian.

"What the hell's the matter with you two?" Jou retorted angrily, rising ad backing up a step.

"Why do you think this is hurting him so much?" Mariku shouted at the blonde. "He's _already_ in love with Ryou-kun!"

Malik shot up immediately at those words.

"Mariku! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"What's the point in hiding it? They're your friends, they're not going to judge you."

Malik was shocked by his brother's words. Was he afraid of being judged? Is that why it had to be such a big secret? Scared, Malik looked over at the other pair of siblings, expecting persecuting eyes but instead meet compassionate, understanding ones.

"Gomen nasai, Shizuka, Jounouchi," he said.

"It's okay Malik-kun," Jou said warmly.

"So that's why you don't like me back, you like Ryou-san," Shizuka said, causing everyone to fall over.

'_Not too bright,'_ Mariku thought as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Hold it, you like Malik-kun?" Jou exclaimed, his protective side coming through.

A slight flush crept onto her face as she nodded at her brother.

"But… Malik-kun likes Ryou-kun…" Jou tried to piece together.

"Likes? My brother's in love with the boy," Mariku corrected.

"But it sucks! It totally sucks!" Malik exclaimed.

"What does Malik-kun?" Shizuka asked.

"Being in love with someone who doesn't love you back," Malik sobbed.

"Oh, I see," Shizuka, said. "But at least the person _you_ love isn't into someone else," she added, somewhat bitterly. "Besides, how do you know he doesn't love you back?"

"I just know it!" Malik cried. "Why would he? I'm a guy… And he hates me for saving his life… And he… he… he _is_ in love with someone else…"

"He is? Who?" Shizuka questioned.

Malik tried to answer but he just couldn't, his tears returning in strong bursts that caused him to sink back into his brother's arms.

"Who is it?" Shizuka asked, ready to hurt anyone that would do this to Malik.

Mariku looked from his sobbing brother in his arms to the clueless girl. Lavender met smoky-brown as the Egyptian spoke the words he knew would crush his already broken brother.

"Shizuka-chan, Ryou-kun… is in love with you."

**

* * *

Ryu: **I did it! I finally finished this chappy. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm still trying to adjust to things: going to school again, switching religions, working on my novel, _still_ not having a job… Yeah. So, I don't know when the next update will come but I hope you all stick around for it… if you stuck around for this one even. 

R&R please. Ja ne


	8. Temporary Relief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu:** Hey everyone, I'm back for more updating action. Getting those review has me fired up but I'll still take time to do the thank you portion. Here we go!

**Ai Baka-san Austra:** First off, the quote you put in your review was said by Mariku, not Malik. No, Ryou's not going to go into meditation, but things will get better for him soon. As for Malik having it harder, maybe so but keep in min he only has 1 day of this, Ryou's put up with it for months. Mariku; he's always a bad guy in fanfics so I decided to make him nicer and it seem to be working. As for Shizuka… yeah, enough said. Anyway, hope you don't get grounded so you can read this soon.

**Adva Atreyu: **I needed a cop so I figured I'd use an actual character (although now that I think of it I should've used someone else since Duel Monsters is mentioned in this story but oh well). I don't wanna give anything away about where the love triangle's going… so I won't. I'll try to take my time, but hope you like this chappy too.

**GreyLiliy: **Your short review doesn't give me much to say… Thanks for reading!

**Lady-Silverkiss:** At first I was scared you wouldn't show this time around. I'm glad I was right about you liking that chappy, but I hope I'm wrong this time. I really don't think anyone will like this chapter, I don't much like it, but we'll see.

**Ryu: **…Anyway, I guess I should mention some things before this next chappy. First off, it moves really fast, but mainly because it's a transition chapter between one conflict and the next in the story. Also, it's a happy chapter. I hope no one hates me, I thought a little happiness before the next conflict would be fun, although this chapter through chapter 11 (as far as I've gotten) are kinda happy but I'll worry about that later.

So, yeah. Again, I apologize for moving so fast but it's only a transition so I want it done and hope you all still like it. See you at the closing.

* * *

Chapter 8: Temporary Relief

Ryou Bakura sat quietly in the room he'd been brought to. After arriving at the police station he'd been brought to this room and told to wait. It was a small, empty interrogation room, containing only a table, a light above, and three chairs, one of which Ryou was sitting in.

Ryou sat quietly in his chair, the blanket Malik had given him back at the harbor still wrapped around him. It both comforted and depressed him, the Egyptian boy's scent wafting off as a constant reminder of what had happened. Come to think of it, Ryou had thought of nothing but Malik since he'd arrived.

'_I just don't get any of this… Malik-kun saved my life so he mustn't _hate_ me… And he _did_ tell me he loves me… but I love Shizuka-chan, don't I? But then the two of them…'_

His elbows fell to the table and his head into his hands, his long white hair falling around and hiding his face. He let out a soft groan of frustration. Yesterday had been so fun… so good… But today… today had been hell. What could've gone so wrong?

'_At least it's quiet in here,'_ Ryou thought.

No sooner than that, though, did the door to the room open, causing Ryou to jump with a start. In walked Officer Crawford followed by a man with blonde hair dressed in a navy blue suit that contrasted with his combat boots, sunglasses, and American-flag bandana on his head; definitely an American. Behind him walked a familiar face, very familiar. So familiar that you'd think there were two Ryou when in reality it was Ryou's father, Barak Bakura, looking confused, solemn, and somewhat disgruntled.

Bakura walked into the room and sat down next to his son, giving a weak smile. "Are you all right, Ryou-kun?" he asked, trying to seem friendly.

Ryou only gave a small nod, not looking at his father.

"All right, lets be quick about this," said the blonde man, sitting at the table across from the twin-like father and son. "I'm Detective Keith Howard and I just need to ask a few questions so I can figure this whole thing out," he said, boredom clear in his voice.

"Ryou-kun's already told his side of the story," Bakura interrupted. "Why not let him rest."

"Sorry," Keith said in a tone that stated otherwise. "He needs to be here incase a blank comes up that we need him to fill in."

Bakura sighed in defeat, leaning back in his chair. "All right," he agreed sadly.

"Good. Now, I'm going to need to hear the story from the beginning," he said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

And so it was déjà vu for Ryou as he retold the day's tale with a heavy sigh, starting with the phone call he'd received from his father earlier and ending with his falling into the bay.

"So you were trying to kill yourself," Keith assumed once Ryou had finished.

"No," Ryou relied, not looking at anyone or anything. He was staring at the floor but he didn't see the white tiles below. All Ryou saw was a vast void of empty nothingness surrounding his entire being, much like the emptiness he felt in his heart over the incident with Malik and Shizuka, something he'd left out of the story.

"But you jumped into the bay and did nothing to save yourself; or breathe for that matter," Keith pressed.

"Yes," Ryou replied, not even wanting to give the single word answers he was giving but wanting to make more trouble even less.

"And you wouldn't call that suicide?"

"No."

Keith sighed as he took off his sunglasses, revealing blue eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his brow. "Why don't you explain then?" he said irritably, setting his sunglasses down on the table.

"Living to dying didn't matter to me," the white-haired teen explained, tears dripping from his eyes. "I… I just wanted it to be quiet…"

Keith gave another heavy sigh and placed his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"Bakura-san," he said, rising from his chair. "May I speak to you in the hall?"

Bakura hesitated, glanced at Ryou, then sighed and got up, following Keith to the hall, giving one final, sympathetic look to his son before the door was closed, leaving the pale boy alone in the room with the silver-haired officer.

Officer Crawford, who'd been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, sighed and looked boredly up at the ceiling.

'_Geez, this boy is like a soul-less shell,'_ he thought. _'I'm surprised he answered any questions at all. He just sits there, staring off into nothingness. I almost feel sorry for him.'_ He shrugged and sighed again. _'But I guess if I didn't feel for people I wouldn't have become a cop.'_

"What's going to happen to me?" a voice asked that brought Officer Crawford out of his thoughts with a start.

He looked down and saw the white-haired youth staring at him with eyes that not only looked as wide as a doe's but were a similar color too.

He sighed off his startled state and looked back at the ceiling. "It all depends on what's decided," he said truthfully. "What you did was close enough to suicide that you may need to be put into an asylum for a while. This may even be the final straw that sends your father away too."

Ryo gave a weak nodded and went back to staring into the vast nothingness the floor had become to him, his own silent sobs the only noise in the room.

"You can't go in there," came the roar of Keith's voice from the hall, startling both Ryou and Officer Crawford.

"Shaddup ya stupid prick!" came an accented shout in reply that Ryou would've known anywhere.

"Jounouchi-kun?" he breathed, rising from his chair.

The voice was followed by a series of shouts and the sounds of a struggle.

Officer Crawford, finally concerned enough, moved from his place on the wall and went to open the door saying, "What the hell is-" but was cut off by the door flying open in his face.

And who else would come through the door than the dark-skinned boy whose heart Ryou owned.

"Ryou-kun!" Malik called, running to the boy. "Ryou-kun, daijoubu?"

"Malik-kun? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked, completely in shock, not sure what to think.

"I came to make sure you were all right," Malik said brightly.

"But what's all that noise?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, Jou-kun and onii-chan are trying to hold off your dad and that American dude," Malik said casually. "So are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Ryou couldn't believe his ears. "You psychos just attacked the police in a police station while they were in the middle of interrogating me; there's no way any of us will be able to just waltz out of here."

"I called Seto-kun," Malik said with a cheerfully smile.

"Kaiba-san?" Confused did even begin to describe what Ryou was feeling. Nothing the Egyptian said made sense.

"Don't you know?" Malik asked, surprised.

Ryou just shook his head.

"KaibaCorp practically owns all of Domino. And Seto-kun is the president."

"So Kaiba-san owns all of Domino?"

"For the most part," Malik said.

"Otou-san picked the strangest place in all of Japan to live," Ryou thought aloud; then it hit him. "Otou-san!"

No sooner than he'd said that Bakura burst into the room, followed closely by Mariku, Shizuka, and Jounouchi.

"Ryou Bakura you have a lot to explain," he shouted.

"Great, he forgot again," Ryou mumbled under his breath.

"I haven't forgotten a damn thing," Bakura defended. "And I want some answers before I do."

Ryou's face brightened at those words. That had been the first time in so long Bakura had said anything so… parental; the first time in so long he'd seemed like a father. Ryou was so happy that he would tell his father anything but didn't get the chance. A cold, taunting voice from the doorway drew everyone's attention.

"Calm down sir," it said.

Everyone looked to the doorway here Seto Kaiba stood, dressed in black leather pants, a black turtle neck, black boot, and his sleeveless white trench coat; all complemented by navy blue belts around his biceps. In one hand he held his trademark silver, steel briefcase and in the other, Miho Nosaka; dressed in a lime green skirt and a black sweater, her favorite yellow ribbon in her hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Bakura spat at the boy.

"Seto Kaiba," he replied. "President and CEO of KaibaCorp. I've gone ahead and taken are of everything for Ryou-kun."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"All charges have been dropped," Malik said happily.

"But… how?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jou exclaimed. "KaibaCorp owns this town; anything Seto-kun says goes."

"Hold on!" came another voice from the hall.

Kaiba and Miho both stepped aside as Keith pried himself from the floor and into the room.

"This boy tried to kill himself! And these punks just attacked me and Officer Crawford, that can't go unpunished!" he yelled

"If you value your job you'll let it go," Kaiba said coldly.

Keith started to argue, saw the look and Kaiba's face, and decided against it. As long as he still got paid it didn't really matter to him.

"Whatever," he said with a shrug, getting up and leaving the room, throwing the unconscious Officer Crawford over his shoulder and taking him too.

"Is there anything else you need?" Kaiba asked, somewhat kindly, when the authorities had left.

"No, but thanks for your help," Malik said.

"No problem," Kaiba replied. Not like he had anything else to do, just run a multi-billion company, no big. "Come on Ribbon-chan," he said affectionately as he left the room.

"Hai," Miho said, following her boyfriend out.

"Arigatou, Seto-kun!" Malik called as the two left. He turned to the rest of his friends when the rich one and his girl had left. "Who's ready to go home?" he asked happily.

"I am, I'm beat," Jou said, stretching.

"Let's get out of here then," Mariku suggested.

The sun had already set and the street lamps were flicking on as night descended over Domino by the time they all got out of the station.

"Jaamatashi, mina," Ryou said to his friends as they all climbed into their respective vehicles.

"Your friends seem nice," Bakura said as he started the car when he and his son were inside.

"Yeah… they are…" Ryou agreed. He didn't realize how much he meant to his friends.

"We should have a party sometime," Bakura suggested.

"Nani?" Ryou asked, looking at his father with shock.

"It might be nice to get to know them," Bakura explained. "Especially if there are anymore rich ones like that Kaiba-kun."

"Otou-san," Ryou sighed playfully. "But what about… your condition? No offense but it would kind of suck if you freaked out while everyone was over."

"True," Bakura said, "But that Jounouchi has quite an arm on him. He can take care of things I'm sure."

"But I don't want you to get hurt," Ryou said. He gave a heavy sigh before adding, "I feel like I've suddenly burdened everyone."

Bakura returned Ryou's sigh with one of his own as they pulled into their driveway. "Look Ryou-kun, for the last three months you've sacrificed your own happiness to take care of me and keep my secret. But I'm supposed to be taking care of you. You should go out and be with your friends sometime."

"But you-"

"I'm going to try looking for help," Bakura interrupted.

"Nani?"

"I need to try and beat this," Bakura said, looking at his son.

"But by stage three SMLD is irreversible," Ryou pointed out.

"I'm still going to try," Bakura stated. "If I can't solve this then I'm gonna commit myself and send you back your mother and… Amane." He paused and stared out the windshield, a single tear rolling passed his eye as he realized how long it had been since he'd seen his little girl, not since he left. "I just want you to be happy Ryou. I don't want you trying to hurt yourself anymore."

"Otou-san, I don't want to go back to okaa-san," Ryou said flatly.

"Why not?" Bakura asked, looking at his son. "You'd be so much happier there."

"No I wouldn't," Ryou argued. "Okaa-san… she has a boyfriend. They're living together and everything."

"When did all this happen?"

"About a month ago."

"But why didn't she tell me?" Bakura asked, upset to say the least. He still loved Ryou's mother and had heard nothing of this.

"Okaa-san said not to mention it. Said you'd probably just forget."

"Well I don't doubt that," Bakura joked. "What's the guy like?"

"Not really sure, I've never talked to him. All I really know is he's a stage Magician from England with the stage-name Pandora."

Bakura couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Sounds like a real pansy."

"That's what I thought," Ryou chuckled. "In any case I don't want to go there. I want to stay with you, otou-san."

"Okay Ryou," Bakura said after a silence, "You can stay."

Ryou leaned over against his father's shoulder. Bakura sighed and rested his head on Ryou's. They both just sat there in silence, enjoying the company of each other and happy they'd reached a better understanding of each other.

"Hey Ryou-kun?

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?" Bakura asked curiously.

Ryou sighed sadly. Even if his father was going to try, they both still had a long way to go.

**

* * *

Ryu:** I finally did it. Sorry this update took so long. Between my novel, a writing contest I'm considering, school, and all the ups and downs of my engagement I haven't had time for this. But I'm no gonna give up. 

Again, sorry for this happy chapter and the few that are going to follow. Only 3 more chapters in my notebook and then I have to start thinking again. But I'll worry about it later. Until then, I hope the joy doesn't drive you all away. Ja for now.


	9. Quiet Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu: **Well it didn't take long to get reviews for the last chappy so I guess I'll go on with the next one. I'm surprised everyone like the last chapter. I hope no one minds a little more happiness.

**GreyLiliy: **Once again my ending got you. As for Kaiba, I figure if he's rich may as well use it. And it makes for a nice way out for some problems when writer's block pops up. Hope you like the next chappy.

**Lady-Silverkiss:** Glad you liked it a little at least. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with Bakura yet but I'll worry about that later.

**Adva Atreyu:** Well, glad you like the cameos, I'll have to use more as I go. I'm glad you liked my rendering of Keith. And Pegasus… well, someone have to get hit with a door. And you even liked my ending. Yay.

**Ryu: **Well, let's get this train wreck rolling. On with chapter nine.

* * *

Chapter 9: Quiet Before the Storm

"Let's go Ryou-kun!"

"I'm coming, hang on."

Ryou quickly finished his rice before grabbing his school bag and dashing out the door, calling a loud good-bye to his father. In the month following the police incident Ryou still had yet to get used to getting out to Yami's car every morning. Since then Bakura had become gentler and more accepting towards Ryou's friends, ready to accept that he did need help. He still forgot who all the people were every now and then but didn't get nearly as angry as he used to.

"Ohayo, Yami-san, Yugi-kun," Ryou said, getting into the backseat of the car.

"Ohayo, Ryou-kun," Yugi replied chipperly, turning around in the front passenger seat. "What kept you?"

"Still getting used to this," he replied with a yawn as Yami pulled out of the driveway. He was happy he didn't have to make the long walks to and from school everyday; as well as not having to be so scared of his father's reactions to more people he couldn't remember.

Bakura had been seeking help in the past month like he said he would. So far four doctors he'd seen though all told him the same thing; in the third stage there's nothing you can do but take your medication and hope the spells become less frequent and last for shorter periods of time. At first Ryou had been worried that all the disappointments would discourage his father and make him cold and hateful again but, surprisingly, Bakura was still working at it.

"Doesn't your dad have another doctor's appointment today Ryou-kun?" Yami asked as they drove.

"Hai."

"Do you need a place to hang out after school? I'm sure Ji-chan wouldn't mind you coming over," Yugi offered.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be home when otou-san gets back," Ryou declined.

"Okay, if you're sure," Yugi said, slightly disappointed.

Ryou had been hesitant at first to tell the rest of his friends about his dad. He wanted to keep his father's illness a secret, as well as his own attempts to find silence in death. However, the friends that did know had urged him into it, said it'd be good for him to have more support, especially Malik.

"I guess we'll have to hang out at your place then," Yami stated.

"I'm not so sure about that," Ryou said.

"Too late, it's already decided," Yami said.

Ryou just sighed and nodded as the car pulled into the school parking lot. They walked into the school together, stopping to change their shoes before proceeding to their classroom.

"Hey, Ryou-kun," came a voice that stopped the pale boy and the twins.

They turned to see Mariku walking toward them, his usual biter expression stuck on his face. Behind him they could see Otogi talking with another of his friends, Ryota Kajiki. Both were laughing over something, jeering at Mariku every now and then.

"Hey there Mariku-san," Ryou said happily when the Egyptian was right in front of him.

"How are things?" Mariku asked boredly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"All right," Ryou replied. "Otou-san's seeing another doctor today."

"That's good to hear," Mariku said, the tiniest hint of a smile cracking on his face. "Well, if things get out of hand again you can give me a call." He didn't wait for a reply before turning and going back to his friends.

"Arigatou, Mariku-san," Ryou called happily after him.

"Hard to believe that's the same guy we all loathed a month ago," Yami growled as they all started walking again.

"So what's the deal, are you two friends Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure," the pale Brit replied, sliding the classroom door open. "We never talk outside of school or hang out but he still asks how things are all the time. It's really quite troublesome to me."

"What's troublesome?" Mai asked as the three boys joined their cluster of friends.

"We're trying to figure out Mariku-san," Yugi explained.

"F'get about it," Jou declared. "That guy's a complete nut job."

"Where's Malik-kun?" Ryou asked, noticing the absence of the cute Egyptian.

"Not sure?" Mai answered.

"His brother's here but he isn't… maybe he's sick," Miho suggested.

"Mariku-san didn't mention him being sick," Yugi pointed out.

"Mariku-kun needs to be locked up for a while," Jou decided, drawing a laugh from the group.

"He doesn't need locked up, he just needs to learn to care and stop hanging around Otogi-kun."

Everyone, even the stone cold Kaiba, jumped at the sudden appearance of the dark-skinned boy. Malik smiled brightly at them all, a plastic sack held in one hand.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Jou exclaimed, jumping from his seat and grabbing the boy by the collar.

"Now, now, Jounouchi-kun; you wouldn't want to hurt the guy with the donuts would you?" Malik asked, still smiling brightly.

"Donuts?" Jou asked dumbly, his mouth starting to water.

Malik gave a small giggle and held up the sack he was holding to the blonde holding him.

"All right," Jou exclaimed happily, "Have a seat Malik-kun." He forced Malik down in the chair next to his before sitting back down, drool running down his chin.

The group all laughed as Malik handed them each a donut and then laughed harder when Jou choked trying to his whole. It was only after Mai had helped him sallow it down that anyone was able to talk again, Malik being the first to try; though doing so somewhat sadly.

"Ryou-kun, have you talked to Shizuka-chan lately," he asked quietly.

Ryou blushed a bit at the question. Things were still kind of awkward between the three of them, what with the bizarre love triangle they shared.

"Not really… we don't see each other much and when we do its always just small talk."

"Oh, I see…" Malik said. None of them had really talked about it since that night so he couldn't speak for the other two but he was still in love with Ryou. Still, he was too afraid of what the other two felt to come out and say his feelings still held strong.

"So what are you doing after school?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yugi-kun and Yami-san are gonna come hang out," Ryou replied. "I was gonna go to their place but otou-san has another doctor's appointment."

"That's good," Malik said. "He's he doing anyway?"

Ryou gave a heavy sigh. "As far as his condition there's no change. But he's not so cold and uncaring anymore. He's actually getting back to his old self."

"That's good to hear," Malik smiled. "I hope he gets better."

"So do I," Ryou said solemnly. "Oh, that reminds me," he said, brightening up suddenly. He turned so that he faced the rest of his friends, who were busy trying to see how many donuts Jou could eat, and said, "Mina, otou-san wanted me to invite you all to a party this weekend."

Miho's eyes brightened at the mention of a party. "A party? I love parties. What's the occasion? Is it formal attire? Should I bring a gift? Is there…"

Her friends could still hear her mumbling against Seto's lips that were pressed against hers now, anything to her quiet rambling, cute as it was. Everyone just laughed as she we on.

"So, why the party Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked when the laughter had died down.

"It was otou-san's idea," Rou admitted. "He wanted to meet and get to know my friends so he decided on party."

"Sounds great," Jou replied, a donut clasped in each hand.

"When is it?" Mai asked.

"This Saturday," Ryou replied. "And Jou-kun, could you ask Shizuka-chan to come?"

"Sure," Jou said through a mouthful of donut. "She'd love to be there."

"You can invite Mariku-san too if you want Malik-kun," Ryou added.

"Nani?" Jou exclaimed, choking on a bit of donut.

"Because he really seems nice," Ryou confessed.

"I'll tell him for you Ryou-kun," Malik said.

"Arigatou, Malik-kun."

It was then the teacher walked into the room, meaning everyone had to get to their seats as Anzu stood and yelled or everyone to bow to the sensei in that annoying voice of hers.

**/AFTER SCHOOL/**

"So the is the inside," Yami commented as he entered the small hose with his brother and Ryou.

"Don't be rude Yami-kun," Yugi threatened.

"I didn't say anything," Yami said, examining the place further.

"It's okay Yugi-kun," Ryou eased. "I know it's not much but it does the job"

"I suppose," Yami agreed, letting it drop.

"Let's go to my room, it's a bit more comfortable," Ryou suggested. He led the twins down the hallway after they'd taken their shoes off at the door, into the room he called his own. The gothic boys took great delight in looking at and examining all the different statues and posters that sat on shelve or hung on the walls.

"This stuff is so cool," Yugi said excitedly. He'd taken particular interest in a poster of a blue–eyed wizard wearing purple robes and armor, a green staff clutched in his hand.

"It's just a hobby of mine," Ryou said, blushing a bit.

"You RP Ryou-kun?" came Yami's voice. He was looking through the multiple gaming books stacked on Ryou's bookshelf.

"So does Yami-kun," Yugi said, not looking a poster of a vicious looking black dragon covered in what looked like red orbs coming out of its skin, the words _Hakai Ryu_ printed across the bottom. "He really gets into that stuff."

"So do I," Ryou confessed, sitting on his bed. "My favorite's Monster World."

"Oh no," Yugi sighed.

"Really?" Yami exclaimed, something unusual for the normally came, collected teen. "Oh my god me too. I love that game. I get like so into character that I forget it's a game. What kind of character do you have Ryou-kun?"

"A… a level t-thirteen white mage," Ryou said, scared at the sudden change in Yami, cringing away from he boy a bit. "Um… what about you?"

Yami sighed in shame. "Just a level nine paladin. The only person around that plays is Kaiba-kun, and he's always busy with his work."

"He always beats you anyway," Yugi laughed, having moved onto another poster, this one of what Yugi guessed was an angel. It was a person with skin like Ryou's hair; adorn with golden wings, armor, and a golden headdress. It was shrouded in light, almost as if _it_ was creating the light.

"I can take you out," Yami said threateningly. "You're character is only a level one monster tamer."

"So what I'm more into card games and puzzles," Yugi brushed off, examining the light creature closer.

Yami snorted.

Ryou just laughed at the brother, but was cut short by the sound of the front door closing. "Otou-san must be home," he said, jumping from the bed. He ran out into the hallway, the twins close behind, to find Bakura standing there, looking somewhat solemn. "Otou-san," he said weakly.

Bakura looked up at the boys, giving a weak smile. "Hey Ryou-kun. How's it going?"

"W… what did he doctor say?" Ryou asked fearfully.

Bakura's smile faded and he looked sadly down at the floor. "He said the same thing all the other ones said. 'Irreversible in the third stage'."

"That's all?"

"Hai."

Ryou walked to his father and put his arms around him. "Gomen nasai, otou-san."

Bakura's arms found their way around his son and his head onto the boy's shoulder, a few tears falling from his eyes. "It's not your fault Ryou-kun," he sobbed. "I just want this to go away. I want to be normal again."

"I'll be okay," Ryou said softly, trying to soothe his father while patting his back gently. "We'll find a cure, don't you worry."

Bakura looked up from his son's shoulder, his eyes growing red and glistening with tears. "Okay, Ryou-kun." He kissed is son's forehead gently, and then hugged him tighter to his own form. It was only then that he fully noticed the two forgotten, gothic boys behind Ryou. "Ryou-kun?" he said somewhat timidly. "Who are they?"

Ryou sighed and pulled away a little so he could look his father in the face; into those matching umber orbs. "They're Yami and Yugi Mutou, friends of mine. You've never met them, but they know."

"It's okay," Bakura whispered, wiping his eyes. "Welcome boys," he said as cheerfully as he could.

"It's nice to meet you Bakura-san," Yugi said timidly.

"I'm sorry about that display there," Bakura said, still sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"It's okay, we understand," Yami said.

"We could go," Yugi offered. "I mean, if you wanted to spent some time with Ryou-kun."

"No," Bakura replied. "I'm glad Ryou-kun has friends over. I want him to go ahead and have fun with them."

"Are you sure, otou-san?"

Bakura nodded at his son, his smile brightening.

"Okay," Ryou said, though not too happy about it. "But if you need something you come get me. If you can remember."

Bakura chuckled a little. "I will. I love you Ryou-kun."

"I love you too, otou-san."

He gave his father a soft kiss on the cheek before letting go and disappearing back to his room.

"He seems nice," Yugi said when they were back in Ryou's room.

The pale boy sighed and leaned against the door. "Yeah, he's changed a lot in the last month. It's been nice to have the old him back, but he sill has his disorder to drag him down."

"It'll be okay Ryou-kun," Yami said, trying to reassure him. "You've still got Kaiba-kun working on it right?"

Ryou sighed again, more heavily, and turned back to Yami. "I told him he didn't have to but I think he still works on it anyway."

"That's Seto-kun for you," Yugi commented.

"Let's not worry about it," Ryou said. "Let's do something. We could…" he got cut off by the 'Every Heart' ring tone on his phone. "Damn it," he cursed, retrieving the device from his pocket. He looked at the screen where the words 'okaa-san calling…' were visible. "It's my mom," he said, somewhat shocked. "What could she want?"

"Why not answer and find out," Yami suggested boredly, sitting down on the bed.

Ryou started to reply but decided against it and pressed talk, putting the phone to his ear. "Moshi moshi…"

"Find, thanks…"

"He's doing good…"

"No, the same, but he's started looking for help again…"

"That depends, why?"

"Nani?"

"With us?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I could ask him…"

"Hai, talk to you later…"

"Ja ne…"

"Are you okay Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked when the white-haired boy was silent for a while.

Ryou looked up at him, his face blank. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said flatly.

"What did you mom say?" Yami asked.

Ryou gave a false laugh, looking at Yami now. "She's moving to American but… she wants me sister to stay in Japan. She wants Amane to move in with me… and otou-san."

**

* * *

Ryu:** Bwahahahaha. Due to the quick number of reviews and the large number of hits this fic is getting (currently 916) I decided to work hard at getting this chapter up quick. It's another pretty quick one, although not as cheerful. I hope you all enjoy it. 

And, as an added bonus, being a Yugioh fic, I put a little game into this chapter. If you know your Yugioh it should be a piece of cake. Here's the game: In Ryou's room, Yugi looks at three different posters very closely. And guess what, the images on the posters are in fact Duel Monsters. So your test: be the firs to name the three Duel Monsters Yugi looks at. If you can get all three, there will be a special prize waiting or you. What is it? Wouldn't you like to know? You have until I post chapter 10 to try and win so you may have a few days, you may have a few weeks.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and am anxious to see if anyone can win. I'll reveal the answers at the end of chapter ten. Ja for now.


	10. Clouds of Gray

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu: **Well, the happy ride is over. Things are gonna kind of start going bad the sad way here, but I'm not sure when they'll get real depressing like earlier chapters again. But right now, let's get moving with this one.

**GreyLiliy: **I thought Yami as funny as the Monster World fan too. I never even thought about the whole Yami/Kaiba win lose thing. It's just what felt right, gave me a way to pick on the ever-so-perfect-gamer (not bitter).

**Lady-Silverkiss:** Take my time? HA! This chapter's so freaking short in my notebook. I think everything just moves to quickly so I'll try to slow it down. Hope you joy it though.

**Adva Atreyu:** I know, fast chapter, sorry. I'm pretty sure they'll start getting longer again. Not with this chapter, but soon. And, like you guessed, things are gonna get pretty heavy again. You'll get to hear a bit more about the situation with Ryou's mother in the chapter so you can judge her afterwards. Am I really evil 9,9?

**Capricious Purple Clarity:** A new reviewer! I'm gonna cry. Than you so much for your kind words, I'm so happy you like it. I never realized how soap this fic was but you're right and I'm glad you like it. Not to give anything away but two of the over triangle people are gonna get pretty close (as if you can't guess which two) pretty soon. But I may make that even soapier. More drama! Anyway, I'm glad you like it and hope it holds you now that you're sucked in.

**Ryu: **Update on the DM trivia for the last chapter (10/17/05): so far no one's had trouble with the first 2 but no one's gotten the third. Also, I now the site only let's you post 1 review per chapter so you may figure it out after you've posted your review, meaning you've missed your shot. And I was also kind of misleading on the last one; it's not and actual Duel Monster, but a being created from fusing three Duel Monsters. So, to be fair, I've decided that if no one's gotten it by the time I'm done writing this chapter then I'll extend the deadline to the end of chapter 11 and drop a few more clues at the end of this chapter. And if someone gets it before then, they win. I'll guess we'll have to wait a see.

Right now, lets get to writing!

* * *

Chapter 10: Clouds of Gray

"_Nani!_ You want what?" Bakura yelled into the phone.

"Of course I do, but you know perfectly well I'm not suited to raise a nine-year-old little girl. Me and Ryou-kun are having enough trouble on our own…"

"Fuck what he wants, I don't even know him…"

He clicked the phone off and hurled it across the room as hard as he could, smashing it against the wall.

"_God damn it_," he cursed as loudly as he could at seeing what he'd done.

"I'm sure you're warrantee will cover the phone otou-san," Ryou said, wanting to calm the man.

"_Fuck _the phone! How can she do this?"

"I know you're upset but just try to calm down and think of Amane-chan," Ryou said. "Do you really think she'd be happy over there? She'll have to make new friends, learn a new language, a new culture. It's not really the best age to move to such a different country. I think she'd be much happier staying in Japan."

"I know that, but not with us," Bakura said. "At least not until someone's found a cure for me; or something to make it not so bad at least."

"I know, but okaa-san's boyfriend doesn't want to wait."

"Who cares what that bastard wants? He should be thinking about Amane," Bakura roared.

"I know otou-san but there's nothing we can do," Ryou said, somewhat defeated. "We have to take Amane-chan in now or lose her."

Bakura paced furiously around the room, wanting to think of something he could do. He glanced over at Ryou, hoping he could find some form of inspiration in the boy, and was met with a mournful, thoughtful look. He sighed and his head fell into his hand.

"You're right, Ryou-kun," he said, rubbing his eyes with his palms, his voice laced with distaste and worry at this turn of events. "I don't like it, but we've got no choice. Go ahead and call your mother back; have her start drawing up the papers." He walked to the place where the phone had smashed, bent over, and began picking up the pieces. "I'm gonna go and see about getting another of these."

"Hang on," Ryou said, getting up from the couch and running to his dad. "If they give you trouble call Seto-kun at this number," he instructed, writing on his father's palm with a pen.

"Arigatou, Ryou-kun."

Ryou just smiled at his father before Bakura turned away, heading for his bedroom. Ryu listened as his father rummaged through his closet, most likely looking for his cell phone's box.

There was a sudden crash that made Ryou jump, followed by a curse of, "Damn it, what was it?"

"Your cell phone's box," Ryou called.

"I knew that," Bakura joked, though somewhat irritably.

Ryou just chuckled to himself until Bakura appeared from the room, stuffing the cords and pieces of his phone into the box he'd found.

"I'll be back," he said as he went out the front door, grumbling to himself while still fighting the dismantled device.

Ryou chuckled a bit more before turning solemn. Now that his father had left he had to confront the maternal half of his parents. He sighed as he took his own phone out and scrolled through the phone book till the name 'okaa-san' was highlighted and pressed talk.

The phone rang three times before the line connected, his mother's voice answering and sounding hurt.

"Moshi moshi, okaa-san…"

"Hai…"

"He's not here, but said he wanted you to start drawing up the papers…"

"Hai…"

"Well, I wouldn't say happy…"

"Of course he wants to, but…"

"I know she could but we both think I would be better if she stayed…"

"We're just worried but we'll deal it…"

"Hai…"

"All right then, I'll tell him to call you when he gets back…"

"Me too…"

"Ja ne."

Ryou hung up and let out a heavy sigh, only to have the phone begin to ring again. He glanced down, saw 'Yugi-kun calling…' and pressed talk again.

"Moshi moshi…"

"Hai, Yugi-kun, everything's okay…"

"It looks like she's gonna be coming to live with us…"

"We're not sure yet…"

"No, I think it's still on…"

Okay, talk to you later. Ja ne…"

He hung up after Yugi'd said his 'good-bye' and flopped, facedown, onto the couch. The sudden development with his sister had made Ryou tired and he could feel sleep closing in around him. Too bad for Ryou there was a knock at the door just then, forcing him to curse as he pulled himself up from the couch and trudged, tiredly, to the front door. He opened it and was surprised by the sight of a smiling Shizuka.

"Hi Ryou-san," she said cheerfully. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Ryou was quiet a moment. Shizuka was still wearing her school uniform, bringing painful memories of that day they'd met back to Ryou's mind. He shook his head to bring himself out of the stupor he'd fallen into and smiled at her.

"Hi, um… Shizuka-chan," he said stupidly. "Um… no, I wasn't sleeping, just… lying around is… um… all."

Shizuka giggled at the shy boy.

"Um… would you like to come in?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied, flushing a bit as she stepped into the house. "So… how have you been… Ryou-kun?" she asked awkwardly.

"Fine" Ryou replied. "Um… come sit down… I mean… would you like to?"

Shizuka smiled as sweet as she could in the awkward position. "Arigatou, Ryou-san."

He led her out of the foyer and into the living room where they sat down on the couch, each on opposite ends. They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. What could they say? After what had happened between them and Malik a month ago it was hard for the two of them to even sit in the same room together, let alone talk.

"So… how have you been?" Ryou asked awkwardly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Fine… just fine…" Shizuka replied.

"Have you talked to your brother today?" Ryou asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, otou-san wants to have a party this weekend."

"Really, _he_ wants to?" Shizuka was surprised to say the least that it was the older man that wanted to throw a party when he knew perfectly well he could forget about it. "What does he want to have one for?"

"To meet and get to know my friends," Ryou said. "You don't have to come if you don't want to… But everyone will be there. Jou-kun and Mai-chan, Yami-san and Yugi-kun, Ribbon-chan and Kaiba-kun, Malik-kun…"

"Malik-san will be there?" she interrupted eagerly.

"Hai… and maybe Mariku-kun… too…"

"If Malik-san is going to be there I'll definitely come!" Shizuka finally realized what she was saying and wished she'd just stayed quiet, seeing the pained look on Ryou's face. "Gomen nasai, Ryou-san."

"It's all right," Ryou replied with a weak smile. "Well, I guess that answers that question," he added offhandedly.

"Huh?"

"Do you still like Malik-kun?"

"Oh… I do," Shizuka replied sadly, looking down at the floor. "Do you… still feel the same about… me?"

"I'm not really sure," Ryou replied. "There's so many different conflicting parts all saying different things. One says I still love you. Another says I should let you go after Malik-kun. But then I think about what Malik-kun said and think maybe I love him too. And then there's the part that says I should forget it all together. It's all so confusing that I can't think about it much because it gives me a headache. Nothing really makes sense to me anymore." He stopped and took in a shuddered breathed, trying to hold threatening tears behind his eyes.

Shizuka moved closer when she saw him shudder, placing what she hoped would be a comforting hand over his.

Ryou looked up at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and smiled lightly. "Arigatou, Shizuka-chan."

"I'll be honest with you Ryou-san. I do have certain feelings for you, stronger than friendship. I felt it the day we bumped into each other. But those feelings just aren't love; not like I have for Malik-san."

"I understand, Shizuka-chan," Ryou said, trying to hold that sad smile on his face.

"I'm glad you do," she said warmly.

They sat in silence together for a while, each looking into the other's eyes, trying to find any kind of answers to the questions swelling I their hearts.

Shizuka let out a sad sigh when no answer could be found. "It's late, I should be going," she said.

"If you want to wait for otou-san to get home we could drive you," Ryou offered.

The thought of Ryou's father behind the wheel of a car frightened Shizuka slightly and she had to decline. "That's okay, I'll walk," she said.

Ryou chuckled a bit, knowing why she declined, as she got up from the couch and headed for the door. She'd had almost gotten out of the room when Ryou's voice caught her ear.

"S… Shizuka-chan…"

She stopped and looked back at him, a kind smile still on her face.

"Yes?"

Ryou flushed a bit at the thought of what he wanted to ask. "I… I know I have no right to ask but… Could you… kiss me?" he asked shakily, his face turning very red.

Shizuka's face turned the same shade almost instantly, her eyes becoming incredibly wide.

Ryou looked away from her, ashamed of himself. _'Why'd I ask that?'_ he thought angrily. _'I'm so stupid.'_

After staring at the pale boy for a moment Shizuka saw the pained look on Ryou's face and knew. She hadn't realized or even thought about it before; but the way Ryou felt about her was the same as the way she felt about Malik. They were both, all three of them actually, in love with someone who loved another someone. And they were all trapped in the same circle, with the only way out being for one to get hurt.

Realizing this her expression softened and she crossed the room, back to standing over the sad boy. She bent down, pushed a fluffy handful of white hair out of the way, and placed a soft kiss on Ryou's forehead.

Ryou sat still, shocked, as the kiss happened. A single, sad, joyful tear passed his eye as Shizuka pulled back from him.

"Gomen nasai, Ryou-kun," she said, hoping the lose of formality wouldn't offend him. "I know that's probably not what you wanted…"

"No, it was nice," he said quickly.

Shizuka gave him another sweet smile. "You're welcome," she said, seeing the thanks in his eyes. "I need to get going though."

"Hai, I understand," Ryou said. "Will I see you at the party Saturday?"

"Of course," she said, adding a quick, "Ja ne," as she headed for the door.

"Ja," he whispered, giving a small wave as Shizuka disappeared from the house. He thought he should walk her out, but didn't feel he had the energy, nor the will, to get up from the couch.

He sighed, somewhat happily, when he heard the front door close and was able to lie back down, ready for sleep to claim him. But it just so happened that his phone rang as he was almost out.

He growled in frustration, ready to repeat his father's actions, but saw that it was 'Malik-kun calling…' and sat bolt upright; answering the call, suddenly awake and full of energy.

"Moshi moshi," he said excitedly.

"Yo, Ryou-kun," came Malik's cheerful reply from the other end. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good I guess," he replied happily. "How about you?"

'_Why'd I get so happy all of a sudden?'_ he wondered.

"Good, good. I just wanted to let you know Mariku-kun decided to come to your dad's party."

"That's great," Ryou replied. "Shizuka-chan just stopped by and… said…" he said sadly, trying to think of how to say it, his happiness gone as quick as it had come.

"What did she say?" Malik asked fearfully.

"Oh, she said she was gonna come to the party," he replied.

"Is that all she said?" Malik asked, concern building in his voice. "You sound pretty down."

"She just… got really excited when I mentioned you would be there," Ryou replied hurtfully, tryingto hold back threatening tears.

"Does… that mean she still… likes me?"

Ryou drew in a single, ragged breath, not wanting to let his tears fall. "She does, Malik-kun," his voice would only whisper. "She told me herself."

"What about you Ryou-kun?" Malik pressed. "What do you feel for her?"

"I really don't know anymore," Ryou answered, feeling control over his tears slipping. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Just know, I don't want to hurt you Ryou-kun," Malik assured him. "But I want you to know that I still love you, and I would do anything to see you happy."

Ryou's tears won over at last and pushed forward as he broke down crying into the phone, all his misery and confusion flowing with them.

"Malik-kun I'm so confused," he cried "I thought I loved Shizuka-chan… but now I'm starting to think I love you."

Malik gasped at the statement.

"I just don't know what to do," Ryou cried on. "My head feels like it's going to explode. Why do things have to be so hard for me? Why can't I have a _normal_ life?"

"I know, Ryou-kun," Malik tried to soothe. "But everything's going to be okay."

"But nothing in my life makes sense anymore. So much is happening that shouldn't. I shouldn't be in such a weird love triangle. And Amane-chan… she shouldn't be here… not with otou-san like this."

"Amane-chan? Your sister?" Malik asked, shocked. "What's she got to do with this?"

"Okaa-san's moving to America with her boyfriend," Ryou explained sadly, his tears slowing. "But none of us think it's a good idea for Amane-chan to go. So she's going to move in with me and otou-san"

"Oh, I see," was Malik's sad reply.

"Gomen, gomen nasai Malik-kun. I shouldn't burden you with such things," Ryou said before hanging up the phone and tossing it aside.

He didn't bother to answer it when it started to ring. He only fell onto the couch, crying into the pillow before him. He covered is head after a while, wanting to block out the sound of the phone after Malik's third attempt to call. The fifth time was the last and Ryou was left alone to wallow in his sadness in piece and quiet. Quiet… he remembered how he'd craved it at one point. And now all was silent; all but the sound of rain falling on the roof, and a car pulling into the driveway.

**

* * *

Ryu:** I did it. I finished chapter 10. I hop it wasn't too fast. I tried to slow it down from what it was in my notebook, I hope I did a good job. As you can see, the angst and pain is coming back. 

Now, as promised, here's a little more help with my DM trivia. Since the first 2 were gotten pretty easily, I'll reveal them now.

1: Black Magician  
2: Destructive Dragon Gondora

And the third? The first to name it will be the winner. As for clues, here's what you know so far:

"A person with skin like Ryou's hair; adorn with golden wings, armor, and a golden headdress. It was shrouded in light, _almost as if it was creating the light_."

As I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, it's not a Duel Monster, but a being created by fusing thee Duel Monsters. Also, it only appears once in the anime and that's it. It's not even in any flashbacks because after the episode with it there are only 5 episodes left (so if you know how many episodes are in the series then you'll know what episode it appears in). It's also very important to the Pharaoh's Memory Arc (so no, it's not _Ruler of Heaven Shinato_, but good guess Adva Atreyu). I hope that's enough info. Feel free to use any sources you have and hopefully we'll have a winner by the end of chappy 11. And if we don't get it by then… we'll have to see.

See you all in chappy 11!


	11. I Love Who?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu:** Well, given that the reviews are coming in nicely and the fact that I can't talk to my fiancée right now, I'm gonna get working on is chapter. I don't know if I would call this chapter happy or sad, mostly because it's not done, so you'll all have to tell me for yourself.

**Lady-Silverkiss:** I love Ryou too, which makes me feel bad out torturing him. But it makes for a good story so whatever. I haven't decided if the story will have a happy ending or not.

**Adva Atreyu:** I thought the sleep thing would be good for a little comic relief, as well as a nice way to torture the kawaii Brit. I agree, Pandora's the real bad guy but Ryou's mom isn't really helping. Oh well, probably won't hear much more from them for the rest of the story. And where would this story be without our favorite love triangle. I haven't decided who will end up with whom yet but this chapter… well; let's not spoil it.

**Capricious Purple Clarity:** You came back, yay! Don't you worry; the love triangle is going to take a very interesting turn this chapter. But, sadly, I haven't written the party yet so you'll just have to wait.

**Snapping Violet: **You thought I wouldn't find you. So you like my story enough to add it to your C2 without asking but not enough to leave me a review? How does that work? I think I might cry.

**Ryu: **There's something I _really_ should say here but if I did it would give away a big surprise so I'll just take my chances and hope for good results and not bad. Meet you all at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: I Love Who?

The past few days had been tough on Ryou Bakura.

Everyday was the same: wake up, go to school, come home, work on cleaning out the extra bedroom his father and him had used for storage the past few months. Bakura would try to help but, with his condition, usually only caused more trouble. He had, however, gotten through the legal discussions without any memory lapses, something that surprised both himself and Ryou; who'd only gone along for the chance his mother and her guy would be there. Though they weren't present the proceeds went quick and partial custody of Amane was transferred to Bakura by Thursday.

Now Friday, Ryou walked home sadly like he had so many times in the past, not wanting to be in the madness of Yami's car today. He would need the quiet walk to help get himself ready for the day to come tomorrow. Not only was there the party for his friends, something Bakura had surprisingly not forgotten, but also the day his sister was moving in.

Ryou had suggested they push the party to another time but Bakura wouldn't hear of it.

**/FLASHBACK/**

"Why should we wait?" Bakura asked, moving a box of only God knows what out of the former storage room.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to have a whole bunch of people around that you could suddenly forget about," Ryou replied, moving part of the new, small bed frame into place. "What happens if you lapse and start to freak out with them all hear? You might scare Amane-chan. You might even forget her."

"Who now?" Bakura asked curiously.

"See, you just did," Ryou exclaimed, dropping what he was holding.

"Calm down," Bakura chuckled, "I was only joking."

Ryou let out an exasperated, somewhat annoyed, sigh. "I'm serious otou-san. Something could happen to scare Amane-chan."

Bakura sighed, put down the box he was holding, and walked to his son, drawing him into a gentle hug. "It's okay, Ryou-kun, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you or your sister. She'll be more relaxed in a party-like atmosphere. And there will be more people here to protect her from me should the need arise.

Ryou sighed into his father's strong arms, looking up at the man. "Okay, otou-san if you're sure."

Bakura just smiled down at his son.

**/END FLASHBACK/**

No matter what his father said Ryou was still worried about what was to come. The worry made him feel tired and sick; he decided he'd take a nap when he got home.

Opening the front door he was caught off guard by the strong scent of paint emitting from the small room at the end of the hall. He slipped off his shoes and dropped his bag by the door before walking to the room where Bakura was painting the walls a soft pink color.

"Otou-san," Ryou breathed, "have you been working on this all day?" Almost the entire room was pink now; as opposed to the dull gray I had been when he left that morning.

"Hai," Bakura said, looking from his work to his son. "What do you think?"

"It's so kawaii."

"I remembered how much Amane liked this color," Bakura said, applying more paint to his roller. "I hope she still does. It took a while to get it just right but I wouldn't leave the store till I had this exact color. Want to help?"

"Actually I'm kinda tired otou-san," Ryou answered, stretching a bit. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap. You should too, it's gonna be pretty busy tomorrow."

"Why, what's happening?" he asked dumbly.

Fear struck Ryou's heart but he knew the best thing was to stay calm and explain the planned events for the following day.

"Oh yeah, I remember know," Bakura said cheerfully, going for more paint.

"Otou-san, are you sure this party's a good idea."

"Of course, it'll be fine. Go get some rest Ryou-kun."

"Hai, good night."

He lingered in the doorway a moment, watching to make sure his father would be all right, before trudging, tiredly, to his room. He didn't bother changing out of his school uniform, instead plopping down messily on his bed, falling asleep in seconds.

**/THAT NIGHT/**

"I can't sleep anymore," Ryou said blankly.

He grabbed his cell phone from beside him and looked at the time: 3 AM. Sighing he let it fall to his side and stared up at the ceiling. Then he realized something had been different. Looking at his phone again Ryou could see a tiny envelope icon in the corner of the screen.

"I have a message?" he wondered aloud. Sure, his friends called him a lot now but they never left messages.

Curious, he went into his menu and pressed 'messages', causing the message to appear.

'Hey Ryou-kun,  
U seemed pretty out of it 2day. I called but guess u were asleep. Gimme a call or drop by when u get this,  
Malik'

'_It says to call when I get it but it's so late,'_ Ryou thought to himself. _'Then again it also says to drop by…'_

He put his phone aside and got up from the bed. He noticed, as he stretched his tired limbs, that he was still in his school uniform.

'_I should change first,'_ he decided before stripping down to his boxers.

He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a blue and white striped shirt, and a pale blue over shirt. He dressed quickly and then grabbed his phone before leaving the room. He checked his father's room to see if he was asleep, and was relieved that Bakura was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Stealthily, he slipped down the hall to the door where he put on his shoes and his father's black trench coat. Then he left the house, shutting the door quietly behind him.

In Bakura's room, the sleeping man stirred a little at the sound of someone at the front door, only to have his condition kick in. Having forgotten what woke him, Bakura shrugged, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

**/AT A HOUSE ACROSS DOMINO, 30 MINUTES LATER/**

Malik was sleeping softly when a tapping sound awoke him. He checked the time on his phone and seeing that it was only 3:30 AM.

'_Who could that be at this hour?'_ he wondered as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Another few taps rapped his window, followed by what sounded akin to a voice saying, "Malik-kun, it's me," from outside.

"Who's me?" Malik asked sleepily, rolling back over.

"Ryou…"

Malik sat up instantly, his eyes wide and fully awake. "Ryou-kun?" he asked the voice.

"Hai," it replied. "Now let me in please."

Malik scurried from his bed to the window and slid it open, then stood back and watched the platinum-haired boy in the black trench coat drop into the room, landing in a crouching position before standing.

"Ryou-kun?" Malik gasped.

Without replying Ryou latched onto the Egyptian, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a loving hug.

Malik's face turned a dark red as he stood there in Ryou's grasp. Here was the boy he loved so much, appearing in his room in the middle of the night, holding him like this. The fact that Ryou was fully clothed and while Malik himself was clad in only a pair of dark purple, flannel pants only made the situation… _better_. Malik could feel himself hardening against Ryou but didn't care to hide it.

"I got your message and just had to see you," Ryou whispered after a while. He pushed Malik back a bit and looked deeply into those lavender depths. "I've decided," he said.

Malik's flush deepened as he looked intently back into Ryou's eyes, losing himself in those chocolate orbs.

"I love you… Malik-kun."

A stray tear slid down Malik's cheek at those words. He thought he might faint were it not for the gentle arms still holding him.

After a few moments silence Ryou managed to work up the courage to do what he felt he needed to do. Slowly, he leaned into the Egyptian, the gap between the two closing, until their lips finally met in a soft kiss.

Malik's eyes went wide but slowly he eased into the kiss, his eyes and body relaxing, losing himself in the pure ecstasy of it. But it wasn't enough he needed more. He parted his lips and ran his tongue softly over the Ryou's bottom lip, shyly asking for permission into the moist cavern of the Brit's mouth while his arms found their way around the boy's neck.

Happily complying, Ryou parted his lips only to have his mouth immediately invaded by Malik's anxious tongue. Though surprised, he followed suit by letting his tongue meet with Malik's until the two were dancing within the boys' mouths. Neither knew how long it was before they finally pulled away, gasping for air, each still holding the other close.

"Malik… kun…" Ryou managed after a moment.

"Hm?" Malik answered dumbly, his head still swimming.

"I want you… Malik-kun…" Ryou whispered seductively.

Malik wasn't given time to respond before he found his lips locked with Ryou's again, the arms around him holding him tighter and pulling him closer. He moaned a bit when Ryou's groin began to brush against his hardness, Ryou's own member beginning to match Malik's, both aching for direct contact. Ryou began to walk forward, pushing Malik back until he tripped and they both tumbled onto the bed together, Ryou landing on top of Malik, still kissing him passionately.

He slowly began down Malik's body, first kissing his lips, then his jaw, his neck, moving to his bare chest, to one of the dark nubs that was Malik's nipple. He ran his tongue in a small circle around one while gently rubbing the other with his hand before taking one into his mouth and suckling lightly on it.

"Ryou… kun…" Malik moaned, his back arching upward a bit.

Gaining confidence, Ryou bit down lightly on the nipple, causing the Egyptian to hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. When he was satisfied with his teasing he began moving downward again, leaving a trail of soft kisses in his wake, dipping his tongue lightly into Malik's navel.

"Tickles, Ryou-kun," Malik half-gasped, half-giggled.

Smiling, Ryou did it again, drawing another half-moan, half-giggle from the boy. He began kissing a little further down until he reached the waistband of Malik's pajama pants.

The blush that had been staining Malik's face when deep again went he looked up to see Ryou taking hold of the waistband.

"W… wait, Ryou-kun," he said nervously. "You d… don't have to do t… that…"

"It's okay," Ryou replied, looking up at him with a smile. "I want all of you," he added before yanking Malik's pants down, letting the dark boy's manhood pop into view.

Malik blushed deeper. No one had seen that part of him before.

Ryou giggled at him. "You're so cute when you're shy," he said before running his tongue up the length of Malik's member.

Malik shivered and moaned in delight. "Ryou-kun…" he gasped.

"Hm?" Ryou asked, running his tongue slowly around the head of Malik.

"Please… ah… take me…" Malik asked, the torture too much for the inexperienced boy; not that Ryou was anymore.

Ryou complied, taking the whole of Malik's length into his mouth at once. Malik gasped at the sudden warmth, then began to moan softly as Ryou moved his mouth up and down the length of the boy, starting slow but picking up speed and taking the boy deeper.

"Ryou-kun…" he gasped after a while. "I'm… gonna… c…" his words got caught in a loud moan as he released his seed within Ryou's mouth, only to sit up instantly and look down at the boy. "Gomen nasai, Ryou-kun," he said quickly. "I should've said something sooner… I…"

Ryou gave one final, teasing, suck on Malik's member before pulling away, swallowing Malik's seed happily.

"You taste nice Malik-kun," he said cheerfully.

"Gomen nasai…" Malik said, looking away with a deep blush.

Ryou crawled up Malik's body and took the dark chin into his hand, turning it to look at him. "It's okay," he said firmly. "I wanted you to."

Malik just sighed and nodded.

"But…"Ryou added in a seductive voice, "For that, you owe me…"

"Oh…um… well…" Malik wasn't sure how to reply. Yes, he did want Ryou but he wasn't sure if he should. Something about this whole thing felt strange to him.

"I'm just teasing Malik-kun," Ryou said with a chuckle. "You don't have to do anything like that if you don't want to."

"No, I do," Malik said, grabbing onto the other boy. "It's just… I'm not so sure my mouth is right," he admitted. "But… I'm sure you can find somewhere else you can put yourself," he said in a seductive voice, leaning forward and sliding Ryou's coat and over-shirt down off his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked with a small shiver.

"I am," Malik said, pulling Ryou's shirt over his head and off. "Please… fuck me, Ryou-kun."

Ryou nodded, despite being a little hesitant about the idea, and stood from the boy under him. He slipped off his shoes and socks before undoing his belt and jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them, leaving him feeling awkward standing in nothing but his boxers. Before he had changed in front of Malik without even thinking about it but now… It was different now, and it brought a deep flush to his cheeks.

Malik giggled a little.

"What's funny?" Ryou asked shyly. "Am I fat or something?"

"No… You're blushing," Malik managed to giggle out. "I just think it's so cute."

Ryou looked away from the giggling boy, despite how cute he was, his flush deepening a little more.

Malik gained control of his laughter, sighed, and reached out to take hold of one of Ryou's hands. "It's okay Ryou-kun. That's just one of the many things I love about you," Malik assured him. "Now please, if you really love me then get down here and _love_ me."

Ryou was a little shocked at Malik's eagerness. He'd assumed that the act would be very painful for the Egyptian. But there he lay, ready and waiting.

Acknowledging that it was, indeed, what Malik wanted Ryou took hold of the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his pale legs and off onto the floor.

"You're beautiful," Malik said shyly to the nude boy in front of him.

Ryou blushed more as he lowered himself back down to the bed and proceeded to remove Malik's pants from his body completely. He crawled back up the dark-skinned boy and said, "So are you," before bringing their lips together in a deep kiss, their tongues meeting again and moving slowly within their mouths, their groins rubbing roughly against one another.

"Ryou-kun…" Malik managed to moan out.

Ryou drew back from the kiss. "What is it?"

"I can't wait any longer," Malik whined.

Ryou giggled at how cute Malik was as he sat up and positioned himself between Malik's legs. He took hold of the boy's bare hips and brought them up so that his hardened, throbbing member was just barely touching the tight ring of Malik's entrance, placing a pillow under his hips to keep them in place.

"Are you sure Malik-kun," Ryou asked, still concerned.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked you to," Malik said, looking up at him. "Now stop teasing me, Ryou-kun, and take me."

Ryou nodded, deciding Malik was serious, and began to push forward, his member being forced onto that tight ring.

Malik hissed in pain as Ryou began to penetrate him, a few tears coming to his eyes.

Seeing the pained look Malik wore Ryou decided to try and make it quick, figuring the pain would probably be sharper but fade quicker, like ripping off a band-aid. He pulled back a bit before driving hard into the boy.

Malik threw his head back, biting down on his lip until the coppery taste of blood coated his mouth. The pain was so intense, as was the urge to scream but he knew he couldn't.

"Malik-kun, are you all right," Ryou asked.

"I… fine…" Malik answered after a moment, a few tears falling from his eyes. He looked up at Ryou and gave a weak smile. "Please Ryou-kun, don't stop now."

Ryou would've loved to stop hurting the boy but Malik kept asking, pleading for it. How could he refuse? Swallowing the last of his worry, Ryou pulled out as best he could before pushing back in, drawing a few more tears from Malik's eyes. He continued his motion slowly, going a littler bit deeper each time.

"Harder… Ryou-kun…" Malik pleaded.

Ryou complied, picking up his speed a little more.

"Ryou… kun…" Malik moaned. "Harder…"

Ryou decided to give up on being gentle, thrusting in and out as hard as he could, his speed increasing with each thrust as a thin layer of blood began to coat and lubricate his pale member. His hands gripped tighter to Malik's hips, moving them to match each of his thrust.

"Ryou-kun!" Malik shrieked quietly as one of Ryou thrusts struck the sweet spot within the darker boy.

Ryou took that notion and began to focus on that one spot, doing his best to hit it with each penetration.

"Ryou-kun…" Malik gasped. "I'm gonna… come… again…"

Hearing that Ryou took one hand from Malik's hip and curled his fingers around the boy's still hard member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Malik's ability to speak was now lost in the sea of ecstasy, leaving him able to only grunt and groan as his climax approached.

"Malik… kun…" Ryou moaned.

"Hm…"

"I'm… gonna… come… inside you…"

Those words were that final straw, turning Malik on to the point that he came a second time, is seed exploding out and splashing over his stomach and Ryou's hand. His climax also served to tighten him more, making it like a vice around Ryou that was his undoing.

"I… love… you…" Ryou panted.

"Love… you…" Malik groaned back. "Come… inside me…"

"I'm coming… I'm coming… I… _I love you Malik-kun..._" Ryou yelled as he reached his climax, his warm essence spilling into the boy.

He collapsed onto the boy under him, both breathing heavily.

"Love you…" Malik panted.

"Love you…" Ryou replied.

He used the last of his strength to prop himself enough to pull out of the boy, then fell door next to him.

Malik moved over so that Ryou had room on the bed, then snuggled up to Ryou's chest and dozed off there.

Ryou stayed awake only a little bit longer before he too drifted off, his arms wrapped around and holding Malik close. Neither was ready for what was to come the next day, though neither knew that either. Right now, they only knew each other.

**

* * *

**

**Ryu:** Told you the love triangle would get interesting. The story had to get an M rating somewhere. Lets just keep this between us, no need to inform the fuzz. I hope no one was offended by this chapter, I thought it was cute.

Well, bad news… there's nothing left in my notebook, this is the last chapter I've written. So updates from now may come even slower. But I won't be alone…

Congratulations to Adva Atreyu, the winner of my DM trivia contest. You were the only one to guess the third monster correctly, Creator of Light Halakti. For those who don't know, Halakti is a fusion of Obelisk no Kyo Shin Hei (Obelisk the Tormentor), Osiris no Tenku Ryu (Osiris the Sky Dragon _I refuse to use his English name_), and Ra no Yoku Shi Ryu (Winged Dragon of Ra) that is created when the true name of the pharaoh, Atem, is spoken. Its only appearance is episode 219.

Anyway, you're prize (should you accept it) is… choosing what will happen in chapter 13. I say that because I've already got plans for 12 so you may wanna wait a while before you decide. When you do, leave it in a review or send it to me directly at with the subject line "Why So Alone" or "WSA" or something. Or you can not accept and say how crappy my prizes are.

Well, I'll shut up. Hope you enjoyed my chapter and hope it didn't have any… _effect_ on anyone. LOL, j/k

Ja for now.


	12. Three's A Crowd

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu:** I had nothing to do at school and had a blank notebook so I started work on chapter 12. It's not very much into it and I don't know if I like it but I guess I'll just see where I takes me. (Please pardon the short spoken-ness, in a bad mood today).

**Lady-Silverkiss:** I'm glad you liked it. I know it was rushed but it was my first yaoi lemon and since my own past experiences with guys weren't that good either so I didn't have much to work from. But I think I did okay for a first time.

**Adva Atreyu:** I need to think of a good cameo that'll blow your head… Oh well. I just have to keep teasing all of you it's so fun. And as or sounding pervy, go ahead, being pervy is fun. I do it all the time but I'm not going to talk about that here. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chappy

**Capricious Purple Clarity:** Well someone enjoyed my yaoi. I guess that means my first one wasn't too bad (though, now that I think of it, I'm sure I did one before, Seto/Mokuba/Gozaburo – don't ask). Well, I hope you liked it because I have no idea if we'll get another.

**Snapping Violet:** That's what you call a review. I'm definitely gonna cry. (Just teasing… I guess).

**Vera:** New reviewer, new reviewer, yay! Yes, Bakura is Ryu's dad in this; I thought it would be interesting. The disorder: as far as I know I made it up but it may exist with some different name. Not sure if I like the "your story sucks" joke, I almost cried when I saw that but then read the rest and was happy you were so addicted so I guess it's okay. I'm not sure if the story will have a happy ending for anyone. I haven't even decided how long I'm gonna make it. Could go on forever. And I don't think I ever said Ryou and Malik were together; but like I said, I don't know where this story will go.

**Ryu: **I'm kinda mad. For some reason I couldn't access my account the other day and when I finally could the hit counter on all my stories was reset to 0. And I find had 1339 hits. Well, I'll start keeping track of it here. So, add on the 2 hits I got after the reset and I'm at 1341, I'll update the number at the beginning and end of each chappy. And speaking of chappys, let's get the next one going.

* * *

Chapter 12: Three's A Crowd

Malik squirmed in his bed as the sunlight shined onto him through the window in his room, trying to fin the lost warmth that had been with hm last night. His eyelids finally lifted and he found himself alone in his bed, in his room.

"Ryou-kun…" he asked sleepily.

Silence his only reply.

"Ryou-kun?" he asked again, sitting up in his bed.

'_Maybe it was a dream…'_ Malik thought. _'A painful dream.'_

He looked down at himself, checking under the blanket covering him, and found himself stark naked. Upon a closer inspection of himself he could see the thin layer of dried blood on his thighs.

'I couldn't have been a dream…' 

"Malik," came a voice and a knock at his door.

"Onii-san," Malik whispered to himself. "Just a sec," he called back, scrambling to get his pants on and cover the bloodstains on his bed.

He opened the door a second, his face a bit flushed embarrassment and from rushing around, and stared into the pair of matching lavender eyes outside his room.

"You okay?" Mariku asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Hai," Malik replied, panting lightly. "Need something?"

"Just letting you know it's almost noon," Mariku replied. "You'd better get ready, the party starts in an hour."

"Oh… Arigatou," Malik said. "I'll go and take my shower now."

"Oh, and Malik…" Mariku started when the younger boy started closing the door.

Malik paused, waiting.

"Ryou-kun left early this morning."

**/ACROSS TOWN/**

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up and you weren't in your bed? I was ready to call the police if you hadn't showed up when you did," Bakura scolded his son who was sitting on the couch.

"I'm surprised you remembered I exist," Ryou muttered.

"So am I," Bakura admitted, his scolding tone not faltering. "But that's besides the point. Where were you last night?"

"Malik's…"

Bakura spent the next four minutes trying to place the name.

"Cute little Egyptian boy, lavender eyes, has that crush on you?"

"Yup."

"What were you two up to?" Bakura asked, his tone suddenly becoming that of a giddy schoolgirl.

"Otou-san," Ryou exclaimed, blushing.

"My son's been deflowered," Bakura said excitedly, beginning to dance proudly around the room. "We'll have to inform your mother at once and what about a wedding date?"

You do realize Malik-kun's a boy right?" Ryou asked flatly.

Bakura promptly stopped his dance, blinking in realization. "Good point… No!" he suddenly exclaimed. "My son's a fruitcake! How will I go on?"

"Would you grow up already?" Ryou demanded.

Bakura heaved a sigh and plopped down in an armchair near the couch.

"Gomen, Ryou-kun," he said.

"It's okay…"

"So… are you really…" Bakura tried to ask.

"I don't know," Ryou admitted. "Last night I was so sure I wanted Malik-kun. But when I woke up this morning and realized it wasn't a dream…" His head fell into his hands. "I just don't know anymore."

Bakura, seeing the pain his son was going through, got up from his chair and walked to the boy. He placed a comforting hand on Ryou's shoulder and his son looked up into a smiling face.

"Whenever you're sure just let me know son," he said warmly. "I'll support you and be proud of you no matter what."

Ryou smiled, taking comfort in his father's words.

"Glad that's out of the way," Bakura went on when he was sure his son felt better. "Now, let's finish setting up; the party starts in an hour."

"I don't know if I can face Malik-kun after last night," Ryou sighed, then gasped. "And Shizuka-chan…"

"Oh yeah. You liked her for a while didn't you?" Bakura asked as he walked to the kitchen to start getting the food ready.

"I still do…" Ryou said under his breath.

**/AN HOUR LATER/**

Most of the guests had arrived at the party. Ryou had taken the initiative to lock all the bedrooms doors after shooing Jou and Mai out of his bed three times. The couple was currently pouting together on the couch, watching Yami and Kaiba go at it in _Soul Calibur 2_ on the Gamecube Kaiba had brought over; Yugi, Miho, and Mokuba, Kaiba's 12 year old brother who'd tagged along, cheering for the one they wanted to win.

Shizuka had showed up with her brother, and Mai, and gone into the living room to watch Yami and Kaiba battle it out. She'd tried to take time to talk to Ryou but never got the chance. Ryou was spending most of his tie busy in the kitchen, preparing more of, what seemed to be, an endless supply of food.

"How long do you intend to hide out in here?"

Ryou jumped, almost cutting his thumb off with the knife he was using to cut fruit into wedges, and turned to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Who says I'm hiding?" he huffed; turning back to the apple he was working on.

"You've barely left the kitchen since Shizuka-chan got here," Bakura pointed out.

"I just wanna make sure we don't run out of food," Ryou lied. "You haven't seen Jou eat."

"If you say so," Bakura said, turning to go back to the living room. He got to play winner after Yami and Seto.

'_I'm such a coward,'_ Ryou thought as the knife slice through the apple. _'I am hiding from Shizuka-chan; and when Malik-kun gets here I'll have to hide from him too.'_

A tear fell from his eye, dripping down onto the metal blade and mixing with the juices of the apple.

'What was I thinking last night? I can't get that back… I'm a whore…' 

"Ryou-kun…"

Ryou's eyes went wide. He knew that voice; knew he couldn't turn to face it. If he looked he'd have to explain everything: what really went on last night, what he really felt, why he'd run out so early that morning; everything would come out.

"How come you left so early?" the voice asked.

"Well… I had to get ready for the party…" Ryou used as an excuse. "And I didn't want to wake up anyone at your place… so I let myself out…"

"You really think I'll accept that answer?"

"No," Ryou whispered.

"Do you have any idea how much last night meant?"

"To who?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know," the voice said. "What did it mean to you?"

"I… I don't know…" Ryou said, sobs starting to choke his words.

"Well, I can say this much. It certainly meant a lot to my brother."

Ryou finally turned and looked at Mariku, who was leaning, with his arms crossed, against the frame of the entryway.

"How is Malik?" Ryou asked.

"Well he's hurt that you left this morning before he woke up," the spiky-haired Egyptian replied. "Why'd you do it Ryou-kun?"

"I told you… I don't know…"

"My brother gave you something he can't get back," Mariku went on, uncrossing his arms and beginning to advance on Ryou.

"I know… I gave him the same," Rou defended.

"No you didn't," Mariku shot down. "Malik loves you, that's why he did what he did. But you… you just used him you whore." Mariku was standing directly in front of Ryou now.

"I did not…" Ryou managed to say.

"What?"

"I said I didn't use Malik-kun!" Ryou shouted. "I thought I loved him…"

He stopped, having earned himself a slap across the face.

"You _thought_ you loved him?" Mariku spat. "Even _I_ would do that without knowing I did love a person."

Ryou stood there, shaking of anger and sorrow.

"That's enough onii-san."

Mariku and Ryou both looked to the doorway where Malik stood.

'_I didn't want to see him yet,'_ Ryou thought, a few tears passing his eyes. _'I just can't handle it.'_

"Do you want me to stand up for you or not?" Mariku asked as his brother approached.

"I appreciate it, thank you," he said when he'd reached them. "But I'd like to talk with Ryou-kun."

Mariku scoffed at his brother.

"Besides," Malik went on, "I think Bakura-san needs a new opponent."

Mariku smirked, nodded, and started for the door. It truly was amazing how Malik could manipulate people, as if he could control their minds.

"I still want to talk," Malik said to Ryou, who was trying to get away.

Ryou stopped, but didn't look at Malik.

"I gave you my virginity," Malik said.

"And I gave you mine," Ryou replied.

"But I also gave you my heart… and didn't take it back," Malik finished.

Ryou couldn't reply to that.

"Do you love me?" Malik asked.

Ryou stayed silent.

"I thought so," Malik said after a while, tears falling down his cheeks.

Both boys stayed quiet for a time, neither knowing what to say.

"I love you…"

Ryou looked up at Malik, shocked at those words.

"You… what?"

Malik shook with tears, looking at the floor. "I said I love you." He looked up at the pale boy. "You can use me, abuse me, hurt me as much as you want, and I'll still love you. If using me or sex is the only way I can ever be with you… then I'll accept it, and love you through every moment of it."

Ryou couldn't believe his ears. Did Malik really love him that much?

"So where does that leave me?"

Both boys looked at the door, this time a brown-haired girl standing in it.

"Shizuka-chan…" Ryou whispered.

"Mariku-san told me everything… what happened last night…" she said, her eyes already glistening.

"Shizuka-chan…" Ryou could only whisper.

"Do I mean anything to either of you?" she asked.

"Of course," Malik said. "I value you as a close friend…"

"But I _love_ you," she said. "And you Ryou-san, what happened to being confused? Does this mean you've figured it out?"

"I don't know…" Ryou said.

"I'm sick of 'I don't know'!" Shizuka shouted. "And I'm sure Malik-san is too. Quit playing with people's emotions."

"Who's playing?" Ryou shouted. "Do you think I'm enjoying this?"

"You've kept it up long enough to be," she retorted. "You said you fell in love with me at first site… Does that mean if you hadn't seen me again you'd still love me?"

"No but… I didn't know anyone loved me," Ryou said.

"So it's my fault?" Malik asked, hurt.

"I didn't say that," Ryou replied.

"But it's true!" Malik shouted. "Well I'm sorry I love you more than life itself; I can't help it!" He fell to his knees, sobbing. "Even now… I can't help but love you…"

More silence followed, none knowing what to say. Malik sobbed on the floor, Ryou before him with tears in his eyes, Shizuka still in the doorway, anger and letdown pushing salty crystals down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… both of you…" Ryou said at last.

They both looked up at him.

"But right now… I can't be with anyone…" he decided remorsefully. "Right now… someone else needs me more…"

There was a knock at the front door.

"Ryou-kun…" came Bakura's voice. He appeared a second later behind Shizuka. "As much as I want you all to resolve this, Ithought I should let you know… you're sister's at the door."

**

* * *

Ryu:** Okay, flame all you want. I did so horrible in this chapter. Everything went so fast, bad choice of dialogue, just everything. And Bakura… I know he's been kind of funny the last two chapters but that's because I haven't featured him nearly as much so I haven't really done anything with memory lapses. But don't worry; he's still got SMLD. 

Well, I guess it'll do, I may replace it later. In case most of you forgot, the next chapter won't come from me but from Adva Atreyu, winner of m DM trivia. Adva, you can either write out the chapter fully and send it to me in an e-mail OR just sent me an e-mail or leave in a review an outline of everything that you want to happen and I'll do the actually writing (I'd prefer you send it in an e-mail so no one else peeks at it while reading my few reviews, but it's up to you).

Well, I apologize for the bad work on this chapter. As my relationship picks up more my life will pick up more, including my writing. By the time chapter 14 rolls around I'll be either much better or plotting my own death (not kidding), we'll see. Till then, ja or now.

PS: Current total hits - 1404


	13. The More the Merrier

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu:** Scared doesn't begin to describe how I'm feeling right now. I'm suffering major writers block on this story but I figure I should try to get some work done as a Christmas present to you all. I'm gonna try to get this chapter up before the 16th since I'm leaving out of town the 17th and will be gone for the rest of the year (get to see my fiancée). So anyway, let's se if I can't pull a story out of my ass.

**Lady-Silverkiss:** Maybe you didn't read last chappy closely enough if you didn't see anything wrong with it but I'm glad you liked it, and my lemon. Hopefully I'll do better this time though.

**Adva Atreyu: **Probably you're shortest review ever. I know this chapter wasn't that great, I'll try harder this time around. Sorry about the cameos, I'll try to work a good one into this chapter or the next. And thanks for the help you gave.

**GreyLiliy:** I know; Ryou's so cute when he's tortured. And I tried to make Bakura a little more fun but I'm thinking that'll change soon, we'll see.

**Capricious Purple Clarity:** Not one of Ryou's most admirable moves but one he made. He's really using his sister as an excuse to escape the swirling confusion in his mind over whom he loves. Hm… this gives me an idea.

**Andyouthinkimcrazy:** You only reviewed chapter 5 so I wonder if you even read the whole thing. Anyway, you didn't really say much about the story but I do appreciate your advice and have been trying it out in some of my other stories. So hopefully it's helping and hopefully you'll read more.

**Ryu: **And now, the writing session from Hell begins. I hope it turns out better than the last.

* * *

Chapter 13: The More the Merrier

"…Amane-chan…" Ryou whispered at seeing the little girl with silver-brown hair and dark green eyes standing in the doorway, wearing a pink dress and white stockings. His eyes were still watery and kind of pink but that couldn't mask the sheer joy of seeing his sister.

"Onii-chan!" she said excitedly, a few happy tears in her eyes as she latched onto the pale boy. "I've missed you so much," she said, nuzzling into his shirt.

"Amane," Ryou said happily, his arms wrapping around the little girl. He hadn't seen his little sister in four or five months, but it had felt like an eternity to be away from his cute sibling. "Were you a good girl without me?"

Amane nodded into his shirt, smiling broadly.

"That's so cute," Miho said.

Only then did Ryou realize that his friends had all gathered around and were watching the sight. Even Shizuka and Malik had come from the kitchen, both still looking downtrodden but keeping it hidden before the little girl. He blushed a little and pulled away from her so that he was standing next to her instead.

"Um, guys… this is Amane… my sister…"

Amane looked on nervously at the group before hiding herself in her brother's shirt again.

"You don't have to be shy," Ryou told her. "These are my friends, they're not going to hurt you."

Amane looked shyly back at group, her eyes scanning every one of them until landing on a particular figure.

"Is that little kid one of your friends onii-chan," she asked, indicating Mokuba.

"Who you calling a little kid, I'm older than you," Mokuba exclaimed while everyone else just laughed.

"He is a friend, he's also Seto-kun's little brother," Ryou explained.

"Oh, I see," Amane said, looking back to the group. "Is he someone's little brother too?" she asked shyly, gesturing at Yugi this time.

This only made everyone laugh harder, even causing Jou to fall over, everyone with the exception of Yugi who began fuming.

"He is short enough to be isn't he?" Mai joked through her laughter.

"Shut up," the spiky-haired boy shouted.

"Lighten up aibou, it's a party," Yami told him through his snickers.

Yugi just sighed at the group.

"No, he's my age," Ryou told his sister when the laughter had died. "Come on, let's all go talk in the living room."

"Hold it."

Everyone looked to the door where a muscular man with a raspy voice, short blonde hair, and blue eyes was standing, wearing a pair of dirty jeans and flannel shirt.

"Someone needs to tell us where to put this stuff." He gestured over his shoulder where a man with gray eyes and short red hair was helping another man with spiky brown hair and crystal blue eyes move a set of small furniture off the truck.

"I'll take care of it, you all go have fun," Bakura offered.

"Are you sure otou-san?" Ryou was worried his father might forget something at anytime, particularly the movers.

"It'll be okay, go have your party," Bakura said, waving it off.

Ryou sighed and nodded, not wanting to make a scene in front of his sister, before saying, "Amane, go into the living room. I'll be there in a second; I need to talk to Seto-kun."

"H…hai," she said shyly, following the teens into the living room while Bakura followed the movers out to the truck.

"What do you need?" Seto asked when everyone had cleared out.

"I just wanted to know if you had found anything to help out otou-san," Ryou said, walking to the boy and staring up at him. Why was he so tall?

"Not yet. I may have a lead though. A friend of mine in Germany, owner of Schraider Corp, says he may know of a person. I'm waiting for him to get in touch with me.

"All the way in Germany?" Ryou asked.

"It's the best lead I've had so far," Seto replied flatly.

Ryou sighed. "Arigatou, Seto-kun. Please keep me updated."

Seto nodded at his friend before turning and walking into the living room to re-join the party.

Ryou held back a moment, looking out the front door to see his father trying to balance a lamp on the palm of his hand while the movers cheered for him.

"Otou-san…" Ryou said with a happy smile before going into the living room where his friends were questioning Amane while at the same time trying to show off to her. Jou in particular had stolen the show with his ability to eat to the point he chokes without dying multiple times in a row.

"You're going to kill yourself at this rate," Mai scolded as she tried to knock food out of his airway for the third time.

Ryou smiled, going to sit down with everyone, happy that his sister was comfortable in the new surrounding. As long as he could take care of his sister he could forget it all: his dad's condition, the events of last night, the triangle between him, Shizuka and Malik; he could forget it all and focus on this little girl that was his own flesh and blood.

**/AFTER THE PARTY/**

"Thanks for coming everyone," Ryou said as he waved to his friends retreating forms.

"That was an awesome party," Jou complemented as he walked up to Ryou. "The food was so good."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself Jou-kun," Ryou said happily. "I'll see you in class Monday?"

"You bet, night," Jou said before leaving the house.

Behind Jou walked Shizuka. She didn't look at Ryou at all, just walked past angrily, following her brother to the car.

Ryou sighed as he watched the cute girl walking away, then shook his head in frustration. _'You're going to forget about her and Malik-kun…'_ he reminded himself. _'Amane and otou-san need you most.'_

He closed the door and sighed, tired physically from the party, exhausted emotionally from his "relationship". He walked back into the living room, ready to help Bakura pick up, and was caught off-guard at seeing Malik already doing so while Bakura and Amane talked and caught up.

"Hey there Ryou-kun," Malik said, as if nothing had happened.

"Malik-kun offered to stay and help pick up," Bakura said happily.

"But otou-san, did you forget about…" he stopped there, remembering his sister was in the room.

"Forget what?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Never mind," Ryou said, frustrated that his father's condition had been fine all day until now. He sighed and turned to the Egyptian boy. "Malik-kun…"

Malik looked up from the garbage bag he was stuffing full of paper cups and plates.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen a moment?"

Malik, though surprised, nodded eagerly, following the pale boy out of the room.

"None of last night," Bakura called from his seat, causing Ryou to twitch angrily.

'_He would remember like that,'_ he grumbled to himself as he reached the kitchen.

"Your dad really is a sweet guy; funny too," Malik said cheerfully. "I wish my dad could've been like him. My dad was so strict. You're lucky to have such a fun guy…"

"Malik-kun," Ryou interrupted.

Malik stopped, looking nervously at Ryou.

"Why are you here?"

"To help you guys clean up," Malik answered shakily.

"Tell the truth."

Malik was silent a moment, waiting to see if Ryou would give in. The hard looks Ryou was giving him said otherwise and he sighed, knowing he'd have to be honest with the boy.

"I wanted to spend more time with you," Malik said with all his heart.

"But after last night… and what I did… and what I said earlier… Amane-chan and…"

"I know, Ryou-kun. But I don't care," Malik cut in with a flat tone and tears forming in his eyes. "If you don't want to be with anyone right now… If you want to spend time with your sister… If you truly want to sleep with me then run off… If that's all you think of me then fine, I accept it. But just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't spend time together. Because, no matter what you feel for me, _I love you_."

Ryou's eyes widened, a few tears forming.

"I can't help but love you, it's not my choice," Malik confessed while he sobbed, bowing his head and clenching his fists at his sides. "I just do love you. And even if it was my choice I'd still choose to love you. So please, if you don't want to be with me, then at least let me spend some time being with you… please…"

"How _can_ you even love me? After I've been so horrible to you," Ryou wondered.

Malik looked up at him, a sad smile shining through his tears. "I told you… I can't help it," he said through sobs.

A long silence followed that statement, neither boy knowing what to say to the other. One as too confused to be able to say anything, the other so anxious to hear the first's reply that words couldn't find him.

"Even if that's true," Ryou started after a while. "There's still Shizuka-chan. I don't want to see her get hurt."

Malik sighed, wishing his love had never met the girl. Though he did care for her as a friend it would be a lot easier to win Ryou over to him if she weren't around.

"I'm sorry Malik-kun, but I don't think I can make a decision that will hurt one of you," Ryou said.

"But you can make a decision that'll hurt both of us," Malik scoffed angrily.

Ryou opened his mouth but words fell short of him and he closed it again, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry… that my love has to hurt you so much…"

Ryou didn't look up at the words. And he didn't look up when the Egyptian boy walked passed him and out of the house. He stood there, alone, shaking in his misery, remembering that day over a month ago. The day he'd wanted to erase from his mind. The day it had all come out had been the worst day of Ryou's life. And now, at the worst possible time, those memories came flooding back.

He fell to his knees, clutching his head and crying as all the pain, all the silence, seemed to grow out of nowhere and encircle him once again, much like they had that day in the icy waters of Domino Bay.

"Onii-chan…"

Ryou looked up suddenly, tears still in his eyes, and looked to the doorway where his little sister stood.

"Amane…" A whisper.

The little girl crossed the room and knelt down before her brother, trying to see into his teary eyes.

"What's wrong onii-chan?" she asked, innocence shining clearly in her voice. "Why did your friend leave all of a sudden? He looked pretty upset. Did you two have a fight?"

As if a ray of light were cutting through the darkness the memories of that day slowly began to recede into the recesses of Ryou's mind.

He took his hands, shakily, off his head and wrapped his arms around the little girl, pulling her into a tender hug.

"Nothing's wrong…" he whispered to her. "As long as I have you, Amane-chan, everything is okay."

Though still confused, the little girl smiled and nodded to her brother, returning the hug while Ryou's tears came to a halt.

Bakura looked on at his children from he kitchen doorway, happy they could have one another since most of the time they couldn't have him. He smiled and turned to go to his room, trusting that Ryou could put the little girl to bed.

As he touched the doorknob though, a sudden thought struck him. _'I wonder what it would be like to have kids…'_

**/THE FOLLOWING MONDAY MORNING/**

"Are you gonna be okay Amane?" Ryou asked the little girl.

Amane looked up, uneasily, at her brother and smiled. She was nervous about starting her first day at Domino Elementary School, but she didn't want her big brother to worry.

"I'll be fine," she said with a nod.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes onii-chan," she replied irritably, starting to shove her brother out through the courtyard gate. "Now go to school before you're late, I'll be fine."

"All right, I'm going," Ryou said, stopping and kneeling down before the girl, hugging her tightly. "I promise to pick you up here after school."

"Okay," Amane said, sighing. Her brother was such a worrywart.

Ryou still held her for a moment longer, until she nudged him in the chest, before finally letting go and standing up, watching as his sister turned and ran into the school building, disappearing into a sea of small people.

He wanted to stay behind, wait outside the school all day until she got out, but knew he should go to his classes as much as she should. Sighing, he turned away and stared walking down the sidewalk admiring the pretty colors of the changing leaves and dreaming about coming back this way on the way home to pick up the little girl.

'_I should probably ask Yami-san if he would mind stopping there everyday on the way to and from school,'_ he thought to himself. _'I don't want Amane walking out in the cold.'_

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and found himself tripping over a hole in the sidewalk's pavement, causing him to stumble and fall into someone else that had just turned the corner. Ryou was still a pretty clumsy guy.

"Gomen nasai," he said, rubbing his sore bottom and looking up to see… pink?

'_Please no,'_ he thought.

A second later a pair of hands were pushing the navy blue skirt down in between the pair of smooth-looking legs and a face on the other side, framed with chestnut hair and adorn with grayish-brown eyes, appeared.

"Shizuka-chan…"

**

* * *

**

**Ryu:** Okay, I know it's short but by ending it here I've set up, what I think, is an awesome lead into the next chapter. So if you don't like you can suck it. On top of all that I promised my fiancée I'd help her study for her finals this week so I probably won't have any more time before my trip anyway.

So yeah, that's it or this chapter. I think it's a lot better than the last and hopefully you all will too. See y'all in the New Year. Ja ne.


	14. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu:** Well, it's been a while but I'm gonna try to get a new chapter up. If anyone's taken the time to read my profile you'll know why it's taken so long to get a new chapter up. If you haven't read and you want to know… go read my profile. So let's get this part out of the way first:

**Lady-Silverkiss:** They say your worst critic is yourself so that could be why I'm so hard on myself but oh well. I'm glad you like this story so much. I'm not sure if I'm going to have a happy ending or not but I'll try not to disappoint with whatever I write.

**Adva Atreyu: **For shame… missing my cameo. Maybe this will help you remember:

_Everyone looked to the door where a muscular man with a raspy voice, short blonde hair, and blue eyes was standing, wearing a pair of dirty jeans and flannel shirt._

"_Someone needs to tell us where to put this stuff." He gestured over his shoulder where a man with gray eyes and short red hair was helping another man with spiky brown hair and crystal blue eyes move a set of small furniture off the truck._

I can't believe you missed the 3 Swordsmen of Doma guest staring as the moving people. Or Kaiba's enemy turned friend Siegfried von Schraider as the guy that can offer help to our poor, forgetful Bakura. Oh well, I guess I'll have to make them easier. I'm glad you can appreciate Malik's love and dedication, make me feel less crazy.

**Andyouthinkimcrazy:** Yay, you're a real reader, not one of the ones that read a few chapters then gets bored. Wait… I'm like that… oh well. I thought the irony of the two of them running into each other would be fun and I think I can do something interesting with it. Glad you like what I did with 'Kura, he's so cute when he's forgetful.

**Broken Mirrors and Tainted Souls:** Yay, a new reader. You know, I get more comments on making Bakura Ryou's father than anything. Well, since you're making Bakura and Ryou twins it's not really stealing my idea so I can't say anything (not to mention you've probably already started your story by the time I get this posted).

**Ryu: **Okay, now I can get on with this chapter. It's 1/16 right now but I have no idea what it'll be when this actually gets posted. But… oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Back to the Beginning**

Seto Kaiba's office was a large room with two leather couches sitting across from each other on either side of a mahogany table in the center. Against one wall was a giant bookshelf littered with books on gaming and business. A flat-screen TV that hid most of the light blue wallpaper from view covered the wall opposite. The back wall of the office was a giant window with a large mahogany desk in front of it. It was at this desk that Seto Kaiba, CEO of the world's largest gaming corporation, spent most of his life. And it was at this desk that Seto Kaiba sat right now.

He'ddecided to skip school today, having to settle a problem in the computer system. "So that's what it was, I didn't have to take a whole day off for this," he mumbled to himself. "Oh well, may as well enjoy it."

He continued typing on his computer when his phone began to ring. He picked up the receiver and rested it on his shoulder, not letting up on his computer. "Kaiba here," he said into the phone.

"Kaiba-san, there's a call for you on line 3 from Schraider-san in Germany," said the secretary on the other end.

"Put him through," Kaiba said. There was a moment's silence before the line connected.

"Seto?" said a voice.

"This is Kaiba, what do you got for me Siegfried?"

"Well my doctor friend replied and said he thinks he can help but needs to meet with your Mr. Bakura and better analyze his condition."

"So when's his flight to Domino scheduled?"

"About that…"

**/IN TOWN/**

"You're really not going to school?" the chestnut-haired girl asked the boy walking with her.

"I really just don't feel up to it," Ryou replied, staring sadly at the ground. "But I guess you should probably get going."

"I don't think I'm going to class either," Shizuka told him.

They continued to walk quietly for a little bit.

"It's a nice day out," Ryou said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, nice…"

The silence hadn't lifted and they continued walking on. They walked into Domino Park, a place at was usually filled with playing children and young couples; it was currently empty save for an old person or two feeding pigeons.

"You sure it's okay if you don't go to school?" he asked, the silence making him restless. He felt like he was going to try and hit something, or someone, if it didn't lift soon.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "In fact, I kind of want to talk to you alone for while; without Malik-san around. And now seems like a pretty good time."

Ryou flinched visibly, having been afraid she'd say something like that.

She looked over at him with a hurt expression and asked, "Is that really such a hard thing for you to do? I thought you _loved_ me."

"So did I," Ryou said quietly. "But I told you both last night that I don't want to be with anyone right now, not when otou-san and Amane-chan need me…"

"Stop with the excuses," Shizuka cut in. "I know you love your family but you're not just trying to take care of them you're trying to _hide _behind them like a coward."

"And what do you expect me to do?" he yelled, coming to a stop. She stopped too and looked at him to see that he was glaring at her furiously. "I can't handle this okay. I don't want to hurt either of you, yet I do and don't want to be with the both of you at the same time. I can't think straight; nothing makes sense to me. Why shouldn't I hide? Why shouldn't I pour all my love into my family where I can share it without hurting them? I can love my dad and Amane at the same time without hurting either of them but I have to pick between you and Malik-kun and, no matter whom I pick, I'm going to end up hurting someone. And if I don't pick I'm still hurting people. I only cause pain so it would be better for everyone if I weren't with either of you. Besides, you love Malik-kun, not me. So why not just go be with him? With how I've been I'm sure he'd go for you now; someone who won't fuck him and leave like I did!" He fell down his knees and his head fell into his hands where he cried and cried hard.

"So you really did that to him?" she asked quietly.

Ryou didn't respond in any way, just continued crying to himself on the sidewalk.

Shizuka gave a sympathetic sigh and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his back. "Ryou-san…"

He looked sadly up at her.

"If you don't want to be with us then we shouldn't force you," she said. "I guess I'm kind of relieved that you don't share Malik-san's feelings. That means I can take him more easily. Then neither of us will bother you anymore about this."

Ryou only stared up at her, still crying. Once again he was feeling mixed emotions that were too much for him to handle. He was happy that they'd move on and let him be so he could figure things out. But at the same time he was crushed. What if, when he did figure things out, neither would be waiting for him?

"Ryou-san?" The platinum boy was at a true loss of what to say, what he could say, and it was starting to get to the girl that was trying hard to comfort him. "Forget it," she said, standing up angrily. "I've tried being nice but if you're really that childish, if you're really that broken, then this is just a waste of my time. If you really want to be with me then you're gonna need to grow up more. Until you do I'm not letting upon getting Malik to like me. Good bye Ryou."

Ryou watched as she walked away, out of the park. _'She's so sweet and yet…'_ he thought as he watched her, _'She's not that understanding that I'm going through something tough. She never thought of me as more than a friend and even if she did I don't think it would last. I thought it was love at first sight but it must have just been an infatuation.'_

"She knew those things would hurt me and yet she still said them," he thought aloud. "I guess that settles it then. Between the two of them… I pick Malik to love."

**/DOMINO HIGH/**

"Ryou-kun didn't show up today," Jou said while changing his shoes at the door.

"I know, I'm kind of worried about him," Yugi agreed.

"It's probably nothing," Yami offered. "And Seto-kun wasn't here today either. Maybe they found out something for his dad."

"You've got a point," Jou said. "Maybe we should all go over there and see what's going on."

"Where are we going?" Malik asked cheerfully, joining the group at the door.

"We're all going to Ryou-kun's to see why he wasn't here today," Jou said. "You should come too."

Malik bit his lip at hearing mention of the albino boy. After last night he wanted to give Ryou a little time before seeing the boy again. He still held his unexplainable love for the boy and, given time, he still wanted to see him but right he thought it best to give Ryou the space he probably needed. Besides, Malik already knew why Ryou didn't come to school today, he was avoiding the Egyptian boy.

"I'll have to pass on that guys," Malik said. "I told Isis I'd help her with something at the museum." He didn't bother putting his normal shoes on but rather carried them out the front door as he sprinted for the black car waiting out front for him.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked.

"He's avoiding Ryou-kun," said Mariku casually as he walked passed them with Otogi and Ryota behind him to get their shoes.

"Did something happen after the party last night?" Jou asked.

Mariku just shrugged before turning to his friends.

"Maybe we should leave Ryou-kun alone for a while then," Yugi suggested.

"No way," Jou argued, "If he's down we need to cheer him up."

"But Jou, we need to pick up your sister today don't we?" Yami asked. "Seeing Shizuka-chan might not be a good thing for Ryou-kun."

"He's got a point," Yugi agreed.

Mariku just smirked at the group as he walked out to the car and climbed into the back seat next to his brother. "I don't think they're going because they'll have Shizuka-chan with them."

"That's good," Malik said as the car pulled away. "I don't want Ryou to see Shizuka right now."

"I know you don't want to hear this but maybe you need to move on passed Ryou-kun," Mariku suggested.

"I hate to agree with Mariku-kun but I think he's right," Rishid said regretfully. "This unrequited love is only hurting you."

Malik didn't reply, only stared out the car window at the city passing by. His phone ringing brought him out of it though and he answered the device without looking at who it was. "Moshi, moshi."

"Malik-kun?"

His eyes widened and he checked his phone to make sure he wasn't imagining things. The name matched the voice he thought he'd heard and he put the device back to his ear. "Shizuka-chan?"

"Malik-kun, can we meet somewhere?" she asked. "I want to see you…"

**/ELSEWHERE/**

"So how was your first day at school?" Ryou asked the little girl walking with him.

"It was okay, but I was scared of all the kids," Amane answered truthfully.

"That's all right," Ryou told her, "You just need to get used to them. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends quickly."

"Okay," she said happily, then asked, "How was your day onii-san?"

Ryou bit his lip, trying to decide what to say. He sure didn't want to tell his little sister he'd spent the day crying in the park; or that he'd decided to try aserious relationship with another guy. So he instead settled on telling her, "It was pretty dull, but high school always is."

"Thanks for making it sound so glamorous," she said in false bitterness, a trait she'd picked up quickly from Ryou's friends the day before.

Ryou just rubbed the back of his head nervously as they walked up to the front door. "Don't worry, its not that bad," he told her, opening the door. "Otou-san, we're home," he called.

Bakura emerge from the kitchen then, looking somewhat uneasy. "Hey there guys," he said, trying to look like he was okay.

"Otou-san," Amane said happily, running to her father's arms with her shoes still on her feet. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," he said. "Why don't you go get settled in your room and you can tell me about it in a bit. I need to talk to your brother alone."

"What is it?" Ryou asked, walking to his father when his shoes were off.

Bakura waited until Amane had left the room, and taken off her shoes, before talking to his son. "You're school called today," he told him.

Rou bit his lip nervously. "What'd they want?" he asked.

"I don't know but they called," Bakura said with a shrug, causing a giant drop of sweat to appear on Ryou's forehead. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," he went on seriously.

Ryou stiffened then, awaiting his father's message.

"Your friend Kaiba-kun… he may have found someone with a cure," Bakura said slowly.

Ryou's jaw dropped and his eyes lit up excitedly. He ran to his father and threw his arms around the man happily. "That's so great otou-san."

"Well we don't know yet anything," Bakura told him. "I need to go in for some tests and observation. But I don't think I'm going to."

Ryou pulled back and gaped at his father. "Why not?"

"Ryou…" his dad hesitated. "The doctor I need to see is in Germany. If I want to see him I have to go there. But I don't want to leave you kids and I don't know how long I'll be there. I just don't think it's worth it."

"No, you have to go otou-san," Ryou said passionately. "This could be the cure we've been looking for in these past months. You just have to go."

"But what about you and Amane-chan?" Bakura asked. "I can't leave you two alone while I fly off to another country."

Ryou thought for a moment before he got an idea. "I bet we could go stay with Malik-kun," he suggested.

"I thought there were problems between you and Malik-kun since…" his dad trailed off wondering if he'd only imagined it or if the two had made up and he'd forgotten.

"We are," Ryou said shyly, a tear or two forming in his eyes. He was scared to say what he needed to say to his father, afraid what his father would think. But he had to say it. "Otou-san, I've decided that I want to return Malik-kun's feeling and be with him," he said, then looked away. "I'm sorry if it disappoints but it's what I want and I hope you'll still love me."

Bakura gawked at him a moment but quickly shook his head out of it and smiled at his son. "Nothing you ever do could ever disappoint me Ryou," he told him, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Do you know why?"

Ryou looked shyly back up at him, a light flush on his cheeks.

"Because you're my son," Bakura said, "And I love you no matter what, your sister too."

Ryou threw his arms around his father, crying happily into the man's shoulder. "Thank you otou-san, thank you so much."

"You're welcome son," Bakura said.

Ryou pulled back and looked at his father happier than he had in a long time. "Can we talk later? I really want to call Malik-kun and tell him how I feel."

"Okay, but we need to talk soon."

"We will," Ryou promised, kissing his father's cheek.

They walked together down the hall, Bakura going to Amane's room to talk about her first day of school while he still remembered what school was and Ryou to his room. He closed the door and then sunk down on the gray comforter, fishing excitedly for his phone. He scrolled through his phonebook to Malik's number and pressed the call button, then place the device at his ear.

It rang a few times, then connected to a nervous sounding Malik saying, "Hello?"

"Hi Malik-kun," Ryou said eagerly. "Sorry I didn't see you at school today."

"It's okay," Malik said. "But are you?"

"Yeah, just have something really exciting to tell you."

"That's weird," Malik said in a shaky voice. "I need to tell you something too, but you first."

"Otou-san may have found a doctor that can help him."

"That's great, Malik said, feeling a little happier.

"But I need to tell you something else."

"Hang on a second Ryou-kun, I have another call," Malik said before the line went quiet.

Ryou sat there waiting, tapping his fingers nervously. It was probably five or ten minutes before the Egyptian boy came back. "Who was it?" the albino boy asked.

"It was Shizuka-chan," Malik told him.

Ryou felt an icy grip at his heart and asked, "What did… she want?"

"That's what I need to tell you Ryou-kun," Malik said. Ryou thought he could hear a few tears in the boy's voice.

"What is it?" Ryou asked more urgently.

"I'm dating Shizuka-chan," Malik blurted out.

**

* * *

Ryu:** I finally did it. Sorry about such a long wait and the short chapter but I've been working so hard on my Creative Writing final project/novel. Sadly all updates this story will probably be just as far apart and just as short from now on unless one day I just have to work on it. I hope you all can understand and will continue to read when the updates do come. Well, gotta get back to my project. R&R plz 


	15. The Twists and Turns of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu:** It's been a while but I'm finally ready to move on. I've been getting hits (no reviews though) so I think I'll try a new chapter. I thought of such a twist for this chapter and was all like "OMFG, I'M SO BRILIANT!" so yeah, I'm pretty excited. Just gotta do the boring part first.

**Andyouthinkimcrazy: **I know; Ryou and Malik together would be cute. I kinda regret the pair-up but I think I'm going to have fun with it. I haven't decided what kind of relationship Malik and Shizuka will have but that'll come to me when the time arises. And even if 'Kura gets cured I'll try to keep him entertaining, though that will probably be the end. I just hope what you said about coming back to read will be true. 9-9

**darknightangel: **Well, I have time. I'm glad you like my fic and hope you'll continue to read despite t distance between my updates.

**Lady11Occult:** Calling me predictable? Well then I'll just have to put a twist on it that you won't see. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Kai:**Well… you've made your feelings evident toward my leading lady. But come read more, see if you like where it goes.

**Ryu:** OMG, OMG, OMG, I am so pumped. Having a good night with my fiancée, excited about this chapter, it's all close to orgasmic. Oh yes… _yes_… _YES! _Too melodramatic? Oh well, here goes.

* * *

Chapter 15: Twists and Turns of Life

"Thank you so much for putting up Ryou and Amane on such short notice Suguroku-san," Bakura said, bowing to the old man.

The old man chuckled a little. "It's no trouble at all," he said, waving it off. "Yugi and Yami will be glad to have the company, especially Yugi."

"I hope they won't be too much trouble for you."

"It'll be okay," Suguroku assured him.

It had been a week since Bakura had revealed the news that he would be going to Germany to seek treatment and now it was almost time he was on his way to the airport. He had at first been curious as to why Ryou had decided to stay with another friend other than Malik but there was so much to do in preparation that there hadn't been much time for questions and answers. He could only assume from the somber state his son had been in since then that something had changed between him and Malik before he'd been able to confess his feelings to the Egyptian boy.

"That's everything otou-san," Ryou said, coming out of the Kame Game Shop, followed by his younger sister and the Mutou twins. The four youths had been busy moving Ryou and Amane's things into the guest room next to Yugi and Yami's. "Shouldn't you be going? You don't want to miss your flight."

Bakura glanced down at his watch and sighed. "Sadly you're right. Time for hugs."

Amane was quick to run into her father's arms while Ryou stood and watched.

"You'll be okay on your own?" the pale boy asked his father.

"I'll be fine," the older man assured him, rising to his feet with his little daughter in his arms. "Besides, Kaiba-san is sending an escort with me to make sure."

"Will you be okay with a stranger?"

"Stop worrying." Bakura set Amane down and approached his son, drawing him into a hug. "Will _you_ be okay?" he asked in a low voice.

"I'll make it otou-san?"

"Make what?"

Ryou sighed and pulled back, half smiling. "Go before your plane leaves."

"Am I going somewhere?" Bakura asked , confused.

"_Go_," all present exclaimed.

The white-haired man thought a moment and then remembered. "Oh yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head while everyone else sweat-dropped. "Everyone take care," he said with a wave as he climbed into the limo Seto had sent them for the day.

Ryou looked on forlornly as the limo drove away. He hadn't said anything to his father about him and Malik but it would seem that Bakura had picked up on it quickly; not that Ryou didn't make it obvious. But he also worried if his father would be okay on this trip, and whether or not there was really a cure waiting for him. "Otou-san…"

"He'll be okay," said the taller of the twins, coming up next to Ryou. "But what about you?"

"What do you mean Yami-san?"

The gothic boy looked at the albino, who looked back. "It's written all over your face," he pointed out. "You're upset over something."

"I don't now what you mean."

"Really? So Malik-kun dating Shizuka-chan doesn't bother you?" he asked low so that only Ryou heard.

Ryou tensed at the mention of the two names. Yami was always good at telling these things. He was like a spirit that could read other's thoughts and know what they were thinking, probably part of why he was such a good gamer. But he wasn't going to make that common knowledge if he could avoid it. He was a guest in Yami's house, it wouldn't be right to bring in such depressing thoughts.

"I had my chance with both of them and I messed up both times," he said with a false shrug. "It's my own fault so I have no right to mope and cry about it. Besides, I'm sure they're really happy together."

"At least Shizuka-chan is," Yami huffed.

"I'm sure Malik is too," Ryou said, trying to sound happy now while staring into the sky. "Otherwise he wouldn't have asked her."

"He didn't."

Now Ryou looked back at the boy questioningly.

"Shizuka asked him out," Yami explained. "The day after the party. I heard you said some harsh stuff to him when everyone left but the next day he still seemed like he wanted to be with you. I'm actually surprised he'd go with Shizuka, but I'm sure he somehow thought doing so would help you."

Ryou was just staring blankly, lost in thought. He'd assumed he'd finally driven the Egyptian away and so he'd gone to Shizuka to escape the heartbreak. True, Shizuka had said after that day in the park that she would take Malik but he thought she was just boasting. He didn't think she'd really do it. But then again, why had he thought Malik would change his mind so quickly. His head fell into his hand and he groaned softly.

"Ryou-kun…" Yami said softly. "If you still have feelings for Malik-kun you need to tell him."

Ryou shook his head and then looked up at the boy with the spiky hair, smiling. "It's okay Yami-san. They're together now and I shouldn't interfere. Maybe they'll break up and I can catch Malik on the rebound," he tried to add as a joke.

'_Ryou-kun…'_

"Onii-san," Amane called, coming to her brother with Yugi. "Yugi-san wants to show me all the games in the back room. Can I go? Please, can I?"

"Only if you're careful," Ryou replied, ruffling her hair. "And don't touch anything without asking."

"You too Yugi," Yami teased as his brother and the little girl ran back to the store.

"See, I have my little sister now," Ryou said wistfully to Yami when the other two had gone. "And Malik and Shizuka have each other. And with any luck soon I'll have my dad back too. So it works out okay. Malik can be happy with Shizuka."

Yami shook her head at boy, not wanting to believe that what Ryou was saying was how he really felt. Not that the lie was difficult to catch anyway.

"Well, I'm worn out from moving stuff," Ryou yawned, stretching. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while. Let me know if Amane gets to be too much trouble." He didn't wait for a reply to start back to the house, but was stopped anyway.

"Ryou-kun…"

He turned and looked at the other boy again.

"Did… did you really do that to Malik-kun?"

Ryou tilted his head in confusion.

Yami sighed. "The others don't know, but I overheard Malik and Shizuka talking the other day; about you. Did you really sleep with Malik the night before the party?"

Ryou bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. "How did he sound?"

Yami raised a brow at the counter question, but answered, "They didn't talk about it long, but from what I heard from him he sounded pretty devastated."

"I see…"

"It's true then?" Yami asked, though he already knew the answer.

Ryou hesitated a moment, then said, "I'm tired," and turned to go to bed.

"It is true," Yami sighed to himself, watching the platinum colored boy disappear into the shop. "And yet Malik still loves him despite it. Poor Malik-kun…"

**/SCHOOL, THE NEXT DAY/**

"Who can tell me what _a _will equal if…"

Ryou hadn't listened to a drawling word from any of his teachers all day. All he did was stare at the batch of corn flour-colored hair that sat adjacent to him. Ever since Malik had told him they were going out they had avoided speaking to one another. Both were somewhat relieved that the gang hadn't wanted to get together, both dreaded when they would.

He snapped out of his daze when a folded piece of paper dropped onto his desk. He checked to make sure it was safe to read it and did when he was sure. It read:

_Everyone, Seto's birthday is this weekend and Mokuba's gonna help us throw a surprise party while Miho distracts him. /wink/Make sure you can come and pass it on.  
__Jou_

Ryou re-read the message to make sure he understood and then began to fold the page up again when he caught sight of something that looked like it had been scribbled on in a hurry.

_Sorry Ryou, but you're the only one that sits close enough to Malik, please pass it on to him. Yami PS: Might want to cross this out._

Ryou smirked while scribbling darkly over Yami's words. When he was done he refolded the note and, leaning forward when the teacher wasn't looking, tossed it onto Malik's desk.

Malik looked at the piece and turned around. He Ryou was the only of his friends close enough to give it to him but the albino boy was staring up at the blackboard. Sighing, he opened the note and read it over, realizing it wasn't even from Ryou and looking sadly.

Ryou watched as the Egyptian boy crumpled the paper and stuffed it into his bag with a solemn look on his face. He wondered why he looked so down but wasn't going to dare ask. He still couldn't bring himself to talk to Malik, and the other boy hadn't said anything to Ryou either. He feared that they wouldn't even be able to stay friends over this whole thing but then he'd expected that. Who would want to be with Ryou after what he did. Malik did, Ryou had thought; part of him thought maybe he still did. But Malik was with Shizuka now so it didn't mattered, and Ryou was left all alone.

'_Not that I'm not used to loneliness,' _he thought to himself.

He spent the rest of the class trying to hold back threatening tears. He was thankful when lunchtime came and he could escape. Lately he'd taken to eating alone against a tree outside in the school's courtyard as opposed to his usual sitting with his friends. It was the only way to avoid Malik, who was yet to look for him. Rou assumed his friends either didn't care or understood his desire. Either way they were leaving him alone, and he wished they wouldn't.

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

Ryou looked up from his lunch to see, not Malik, but a different dark-skinned figure with corn flour colored hair.

"What do you mean Mariku-san?" Ryou asked innocently.

The older Egyptian boy raised a brow. "Don't act like nothing's going in. Someone with your past excluding himself from the first friends he's had in so long; it's not believable without a real motive. But since you think you can feign innocence I'll be more direct. How long are you going to avoid my little brother?"

Ryou bit his lip now, unsure of what to say. Even though they got along he was still confused as to whether or not he could really call Mariku a friend and so didn't know if he really trusted him enough to talk about this with him.

"I don't mind missing class if I have to wait that long," Mariku told him, sitting down against the side of the tree with his arms folded behind his head.

Ryou was surprised that Mariku would say that but doubted it was true. Still, time passed and Mariku didn't move; didn't say a word, but didn't move.

"I'm not sure what I should do," he finally confessed.

"What is there to do?" Mariku asked boredly, not looking at him.

"It's just… I finally decided Malik-kun was the right one for me," Ryou explained. "But when I called to tell him he was already with Shizuka-chan."

"I know, I was there when Shizuka called him," Mariku confirmed. "And I was in the car when Rishid dropped him off at the café."

"Why didn't you stop him then?" Ryou asked more bitterly.

"Shouldn't you be asking him rather why he didn't stop himself?" Mariku countered.

Ryou flinched at the remark. He'd been wondering that himself. Perhaps Yami had been right when he said Malik might have done it for him but he couldn't tell. The only way to truly know would be to ask the boy, and he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"If you want my advice then you should tell my brother how you feel," Mariku said after as brief silence. "Maybe then he'll come back to you. He still loves you, you know."

Ryou's heart clenched, afraid of that truth. He knew that Malik still loved him, knew that if he came forward about it he'd probably win the Egyptian for himself. But he didn't feel right about breaking up Malik and Shizuka.

"You're worried about the girl?" Mariku asked after more silence.

"Stop reading my mind," Ryou blurted out. He quickly blushed and withdrew back to his own thoughts. "Even though Shizuka-chan hurt me I just can't bear to be the cause of a problem for the two of them. What if they end up happy together?"

"Do you care if they do? Wouldn't you rather fulfill your own happiness?"

"No," Ryou answered without hesitating. "If there's a possibility they'll be happy then I shouldn't get in the way, not until they've had a chance to see if they want to be together."

"You're a better person than I've ever known," Mariku said offhandedly.

"You're pretty okay yourself," Ryou joked. "Hey, there's a party for Seto-kun's birthday this weekend. I'm sure you'll get invited, I think the others are starting to like you."

Mariku only huffed and got up from his spot. "Thanks. But if I can't help you I'm going back to class, I need a nap."

"You did help a little," Ryou admitted, though he didn't look up. "Thanks for just being there, Mariku-san." He did look up when a little piece of paper with the number _748-2591_ scribbled on it drifted into his lap.

"My number… in case you want to talk more," Mariku said flatly before starting off toward the school.

Ryou stared somewhat dumbfounded at the paper a moment. Then he shook his head and called after the Egyptian, "Thank you, Mariku-san."

He received a small wave in reply and smiled. For the rest of the day he was in a cheerful mood. He'd even managed an awkward, somewhat timid, 'hi' to Malik on the way out of school. For some reason he was feeling a little better no that he'd gotten some things out. It even lasted for the next few days until it was time for the party.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come onii-san?" Amane asked.

"Of course," Ryou said, combing his hair in the mirror. "Everyone will be there and would love to see you again. Besides, Mokuba-kun will be there too, so you won't be the only kid there."

Amane huffed and crossed hr arms, pouting at being called a kid.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ryou said.

Into the room entered the Mutou twins, both dressed in black leather and silk with chains hanging from their pants and collars at their necks. They'd both down their nails and eyes in black and had sprayed their hair with sparkling hair spray to honor the occasion.

"Are you guys ready?" Yugi asked excitedly. "Jou said to be there by four to help set up."

"Relax, Kaiba and Miho will be out till six," Yami said casually.

"I'm all ready to go," Amane said, hopping off the bed. She was dressed in a long-sleeved pink dress and her hair was braided behind her. She'd asked Ryou to let the twins put some make-up on her but he didn't like the idea of the Goths getting close to his sister. He did give in though when Mrs. Mutou offered to, but it was only a little blush and eyeliner.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready too," Ryou said. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans and a short-sleeved, pale blue shirt that buttoned up the front. He'd tried to tame the mess atop his head that was his hair but had failed and now given up. "Let's go," he said, pocketing his phone.

The drive to the party was the usual craziness that being in Yami's car always was and when they got out Ryou and Amane both kissed the ground and thanked God they made it alive.

"Stop over-reacting you two," Yami laughed.

"How come we parked so far away?" Amane asked as they turned the corner toward the mansion.

"Because we don't want Kaiba-san to see Yami-san's car and know we're here," Ryou explained.

They entered through the gates and walked up driveway to the estate where they were let in by the butler and lead into the large living room.

"It's about time you got here," Jou yelled to them from atop the ladder he was standing on, trying to hang a sign that read _Happy Birthday You Jerk_.

"Is that the right banner Jou?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" Jou wondered honestly.

The other's laughed and went about hanging streamers, setting out food from the large kitchen, Amane having to restrain her brother now an then while Mai had to Jou, and hanging a large party boy filled with confetti over the doorway.

"How come no one got Kaiba-san a present?" Amane asked.

"He's loaded," Jou said flatly. "He has everything we could possibly get him and everything else we couldn't to boot."

"The party is our present to him," Ryou explained.

"I think the only one that really can give him something is Miho-chan," Mai joked, causing everyone to laugh except for Ryou, who blushed, and Amane, who was just confused. Even the little Mokuba got the innuendo.

"Where should the cake go onii-chan?"

Ryou froze at the voice and turned to see Shizuka walking into the room, wearing a pink apron and covered in flour and frosting. For a moment Ryou thought he felt his confusion about which one he would chose coming back, but then he remembered that day in the park and shook his head, standing by his position with Malik. _'Of course she's here,'_ he reminded himself, shaking his head.

"Are you okay onii-san?" Amane asked.

"I'm okay," Ryou lied, going back to what he was doing. And as if things weren't hard enough for him the Ishtar brothers walked in.

"I told you if we waited long enough we wouldn't have to help," he heard Mariku say, receiving an eye roll from his brother.

Ryou froze as Malik went straight to Shizuka, but sighed with relief that they didn't kiss, merely hugged and he wondered if maybe it wasn't meant for them to be together after all. _'Maybe I should talk to him.'_

"Ryou-kun," Malik waved when his girlfriend had gone back into the kitchen. He crossed the room to the albino boy. "Um… how are you?"

"Okay…" Ryou replied nervously. "How are thing's with you and Shizuka-chan?"

Malik flinched a little at the question. "Well… a little tense," he admitted, ten laughed and added, "Probably just because we just started going out a week ago. Give it time and things will be okay." His voice _sounded_ sincere but there was something else held within those words.

"That's… good to hear," Ryou said, trying to sound supportive. "I'm glad all that ugliness is over and we can all go on with our friendship."

"So… you're okay with the two of us?" Malik asked. It was clear in his voice that he wanted Ryou to say _no_ but the albino boy didn't want to interfere.

"Of course. I'm sure the two of you will be happy together," he lied. _'Why don't I want to interfere?'_

"Well, only time will tell," Malik said dismally.

"I hid it onii-san," Amane said, coming out from under the table. "Oh, hello Malik-san."

"Hi there Amane-chan," Malik said, putting on a happy face. "What did you hide?"

"Will you watch Amane-chan? I'm gonna go see if Jou needs help," Ryou said quickly, walking away from the nervous situation.

They avoided each other throughout the preparations and then tried to keep their distance while they all waited. Only when Seto and Miho walked in and everyone jumped up to yell, _surprise_, did they both put up their happy guises and try to enjoy themselves. The next few hours was spent filled with talking, gaming, food, and merriment.

"You seem to be having a pretty good time."

Ryou looked up from his plate at Mariku that sat down next to him and sighed. "I just don't want my personal problems to interfere with the fun of Kaiba-kun's birthday. Besides, it's nice to be out and about with everyone."

"Then why are you all alone over here?"

"Well, I feel like the odd man out," Ryou confessed, giving his fork a rest for the first time in a while and staring blankly at his food. "Malik and Shizuka are trying to force things between themselves, Kaiba and Miho are happy, Amane and Mokuba are hitting it off, Yugi and Yami are always together, I wouldn't be surprised if there was some incest between them, and I think Jou and Mai went up to one of the bedrooms. Everyone's paired off but me."

"Everyone?" Mariku asked.

Ryou's head shot up and he looked at the boy. "Oh, I'm sorry Mariku-san. It's just, um, well…"

Mariku gave a small huff of laughter. "It's okay. I know, I'm the real oddball here. I'm not really even part of the group, just the tag along that everyone glares at when they can."

"Doesn't that ever bother you?"

Mariku looked over at him. "Does loneliness bother you?"

Ryou opened his mouth to answer but n words came out and he only nodded.

"Well then there you go."

They both remained quiet now, watching as the others carried on.

"Guess we're two of a kind, huh," Ryou tried to say. Then it hit him; the answer to everything. He didn't have to be alone. "Um… Mariku-san…"

"Huh?"

"Well… um…" A faint flush painted over the boy's cheeks and he looked away.

"What is it?" the Egyptian asked tonelessly.

'_Why am I even considering this?'_ Ryou wondered. Then he sighed and said, "It's nothing, forget I said anything."

"Okay," Mariku shrugged off. Both stayed quiet a moment. "Ryou-kun," he said when the pale boy was quiet.

"Yes?"

"I will," Mariku answered to Ryou's unspoken question. He rose from his seat. "If you really want to that is," he said before staring away.

Ryou watched as he left the room and disappeared up the grand staircase out in the entrance hall. He sat there a moment, staring around the room at all the happy couples, and then got up from his spot. No one noticed as he to exited the room and ascended the stairs. He walked along the hall, passing one door that he could here the sounds of movement and heavy breathing behind.

"Found Mai and Jou," he chuckled, continuing down the hall. He came across a door that was slightly ajar and pushed it open. Inside, lying on the large bed of one of the guest rooms he'd entered, was Mariku, lying with his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

Shyly Ryou closed the door completely behind him and then crept over to the bed. He crawled into it laid down next to the Egyptian boy, wrapping his arms around him. "Will you be the one to keep me company?" he asked in a cute, tired voice.

Something about the albino boy melted Mariku's heart and he placed an arm around him, noticing for the first time how soft that white mane really was. "My mind hasn't changed in the past few minutes," he answered in somewhat cold tones. But there was a kindness to his voice and Ryou smiled, cuddling into the older boy's warm body and soon drifting into a light sleep.

**

* * *

Ryu:** Now I know there's no one that can tell me they saw _that_ coming. I must say I'm very proud of myself and can't wait to see where I take it. Where am I going to take it/…/ Oh well, I guess we'll wait and see. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it a little longer than the last and got about 11 pages so I'm happy. Depending on how things go with my life and how soon I get some review I may update quickly. But we'll wait and see, I'm heading into either the greatest or the worst 4th of July week of my life and that will play a huge roll in how soon an update comes. Until then, please leave me a review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, what could change, what was good, etc, etc. Until next time. 


	16. What Next

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou… sadly y,y

**Ryu:** Well, I can't work on my novel until my fiancée catches up on her reading to help me so I decided to work on another chappy of this story. Not exactly where I'm gonna go with this chapter so let's just get to it.

**lifedoesotalwaysrule:** Yay, a new reader. Glad that you enjoy my story, I hope I don't disappoint with this next chappy.

**kai-sama bakura's master: **Another newbie to my story. Well, you want have to use force cause I'm going on with it.

**Lil' Atemu: **Three new readers. Hm… your name seems familiar but there's no record of you reviewing this story before. Oh well. Anyway, glad you're enjoying it. Not many people complement my writing itself so I'm very flattered that you would say that. When I came up with the idea of the love triangle I was worried it no one else would find it as interesting as I did but so far it's done well and I'm happy you like it as well. I wasn't sure what to do about the triangle so I paired two and got this. Leaving Ryou out seemed to go best with the story and I could further the OOC-ness of Shizuka further this way as well as add new twists. And, as you mentioned, it seemed to work from Malik's angle after the night he'd had with Ryou. And then, one night just lying in bed, I got the idea to pair him up with Mariku and was like so excited; a so far everyone's enjoying as I am. As far as Ryou's grave, well, it'll be a surprise to everyone, including me.

**Andyouthinkimcrazy: **Ah, my loyal returning readers; only two of you left. Don't curse my Ryou-kun! He's adorable so he's allowed to be evil if he chooses. I think having him hold back his feelings will be more interesting, as will him being with Mariku. I don't know about any incest, there's still the Shizuka factor.

**Lady11Occult:** Still think I'm predictable? Let's see if Malik's reaction to this new match-up is as well received as everyone else's has been. Magic 8-ball says… "ask again later". Damn 8-ball.

**Ryu:** Okay; I have no idea where I'm going to go with this so everything that appears will be as big a surprise to me as it will be to everyone else. Let's get too it!

Chapter 16: What Next

"It's getting late, I think we should all go up to bed," Kaiba announced as the night grew deeper. "There's plenty of space for you to all stay the night."

"Me and Mai already claimed our room," Jou laughed through another piece of cake.

"Shut up Jounouchi," Mai scolded, hitting the blonde boy. "Besides, shouldn't you stay with your sister?"

"But I wanted to share a room with Malik-san," Shizuka whined, causing the Egyptian boy to blush.

"No way!" Jou exclaimed, jumping at Malik and grabbing him by the collar. "I bet you talked her into it didn't you."

"Calm down onii-chan, Malik-san's been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me," his sister scolded.

"Yeah Jou, does that sound like Malik-kun?" Yami asked, trying to pull Jou off of the Egyptian boy.

Jou looked over at Yami, at the look in Yami's eye, and understood the boy's meaning. He sighed and let go of is victim. "I'm sorry Malik-kun, jus being a brother."

"It's okay Jou-kun," Malik said, rubbing his neck. "And I think Mai-san s right Shizuka-chan," he added, turning to his _girlfriend_. "I don't think we're far along enough to share a room. I'll stay with Mariku."

"You guys do realize we have enough rooms for everyone to sleep alone don't you?" Mokuba asked dryly.

"Come to think of it where is Mariku?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"My brother's missing too," Amane realized.

Malik's heart skipped a beat. The two of them… no, it couldn't be. Ryou was far too sweet and Mariku was so cold. The two of them wouldn't make a good pair at all. Then again opposites do attract. But still, Ryou seemed to still be lost about the whole love thing. Ryou seemed hurt whenever he saw Shizuka and Malik together so he must still have some kind of feelings for the new couple. But could he have run to Mariku for some kind of strange comfort? But then Mariku wouldn't stay with Ryou; he wasn't even into guys.

Malik groaned and put his head that had started hurting into his hand.

"Are you okay Malik-san?" Shizuka asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom," he said quickly, getting up from his chair a causing Shizuka to fall into it off the armrest.

He strode out of the room, passed everyone that was casing glances at him and at one another, out to the main hall. He looked around, trying to see if one of the two were sitting in there and hoping they would be apart. Finding nothing he turned to the stairs and sprinted up, his corn flour that had been neatly done now falling wildly around his face. At the top of the stairs he glanced around. There were doors down the hall to the left and doors down the hallway to the right, all closed but one.

Malik ran to that ajar door and pushed it open. Inside he was met with nothing but a bed that looked messily made and a pillow with streaks that looked like black eyeliner.

'_Jou and Mai…'_ he thought with a shudder before turning from the room.

He heard another door creaking open down the hall and he peaked his head out to see Ryou walking out into the hall, stretching his arms over his head.

He started to exit the room when he heard a familiar voice ask: "Do you feel better now?" and he hid back in the room.

"I do, thanks for that," Ryou replied to the voice, turning back to the doorway. "It was really nice of you. I only wish Malik-kun and I could've done that. I guess he and Shizuka probably will sooner or later."

Malik covered his mouth to stifle a gasp, not sure what was going on but his mind assuming the worse. _'They didn't did they? Ryou said he wished we could've so that must means they didn't but then what? And who is he talking to?' _Malik knew the voice but in his mind it didn't belong to who he thought, it just couldn't.

"So, are you sure you're okay with this?" he heard Ryou ask. "What will you're friends say?"

"They'll make fun of me," the voice answered. "But I think they're a little scared of me, so nothing more than that."

Ryou giggled a little at whoever it was. "I would think your friends would know you better than that," he said. "Know that you're actually quite nice."

"Actually I try to keep that fact from them," the voice replied.

Ryou giggled again. "Well, let's head back downstairs. I wonder if they've notice us not being there." His voice was getting closer

Malik withdrew into the room and hid behind the door. He waited until Ryou walked by and then his heart froze as his suspicions were confirmed. Ryou was holding into Mariku's arm, looking happily at the taller Egyptian. Malik held his breath until the two had passed, and then peaked out at them at the top of the stairs. They were in each other's arms somewhat, Ryou staring up into Mariku's eyes.

"I'm glad to have someone like you Mariku-san," Ryou said with a small smile. "I know us being together isn't exactly what we were both wanting, but it still makes me happy that I have you."

Mariku even smiled the slightest bit now. "And I guess it's kind of nice to know I have someone there for me too. I can't call it love but… I think I really care about you Ryou."

"I think we feel the same," the pale boy admitted. "But, at least right now, I think that's all I really need."

"Me too," Mariku smiled. Then, to Malik's horror, he leaned down and gave Ryou a soft kiss. Fortunately he only placed it on Ryou's forehead, causing the boy to cringe in a shy, cute way and giggle. Then he put his arm around the boy and led him down the stairs back to the main hall where everyone waited.

"Ryou-kun," Yugi gasped, being the first to see when he walked into the room, a sour looking Mariku with his arms crossed over his chest following. "Where have you been?"

"I just needed to lay down for a while," Ryou waved off.

"With him?" Jou asked, pointing behind Ryou.

Ryou glanced back at Mariku and then quickly began shaking his hands frantically while trying to explain, "Oh no, it's not what you think. We weren't… I mean we were… he was… Hey," he stopped and scanned the group. "Where did Malik-kun go?"

"He said he was going to the bathroom so I guess he's upstairs," Shizuka said somewhat awkwardly. "There he is."

A blank-looking Malik came slowly into the room.

"Find the bathroom okay?" Mokuba asked the boy.

"Heh…" was the almost reply.

"Well, I'm ready for bed," Ryou said quickly, faking a yawn and a stretch. "Are we ready to go Yami-san, Yugi-kun?"

"You missed the announcement," Mai cut in. "Kaiba's invited us all to stay the night. We were just trying to figure out who sleeps where."

"I'll settle it," Kaiba spoke up. "Miho in my room, everyone else do whatever. I'm tired." He took Miho by the hand and they left the room, heading up the stairs.

"Me and Mai picked our room already," Jou laughed, earning a slap on the back of the head from his girlfriend.

"Can I stay with Mokuba-kun onii-san?" Amane asked her sister.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ryou said nervously.

"Why not?" the girl asked sadly, causing the teens to all look nervously at each other and Mokuba to turn a faint red.

"He means cause you're a girl and I'm a boy, who is also two years older," Mokuba told her. "He's nervous something could happen, even though we're so young."

"Yeah Ryou, what are you thinking you pervert?" Jou teased.

"Shut up," the pale boy shouted before looking back at his sister and Mokuba. "Boy and girls aren't supposed to stay together if they're not related."

"But Jou-san and Mai-san are going to," she pointed out. "And Kaiba-san said he was going to sleep with Ribbon-san."

"He said _that_ in front of you?" Ryou exclaimed while everyone else, save for Malik, began to laugh loudly.

"I think its time for _the talk_, huh Ryou-kun," Jou laughed, nudging Ryou.

"She's too young for that," he replied.

"Ryou-san, I can assure you she'll be safe," Mokuba spoke up. "There's bunk beds so we'll be separated. And I'll make sure we don't stay up too late." For an eleven-year-old he was very mature.

Ryou sighed with defeat. "Okay, I guess my own room again will be nice. Not that I mind sharing one with you nee-chan," he adding quickly.

"Well, this has been fun," Mariku said boredly. "I'm going up to bed."

"I'm coming with you," Malik said quickly. "I want to share the evening with you dear brother, maybe have a little talk."

Ryou looked nervously over at Mariku who only shrugged and continued to head out of the room and up the stairs. Ryou sighed, figuring he wouldn't have been any help.

"But Malik-san, I wanted a room with you," Shizuka half-whined.

"No way, that's final," Jou said putting his foot down.

"Onii-chan…"

"I really want to stay with Mariku," the younger of the Egyptians said.

"You all figure it out," Yami said. "Me and Yugi are staying together so we're going to bed now. Good night."

The twins left and, after a little more squabbling, everyone else followed. Jou and Mai returned to their room from before and closed the door anxiously, Malik walked Shizuka to the door of an empty room and said his good night to her before going to find Mariku, and Ryou walked his little sister and Mokuba to the young boy's room.

"If anything happens to her," Ryou warned.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," Mokuba assured him.

"I still don't see what the big deal is," the naïve little girl said.

"I'll tell you in a few years," Ryou promised her. Then he kissed her forehead and said good night before the door closed. Sighing he began to wonder the wall in search of an empty room. He came across one and entered it; quickly realizing it was the room he and Mariku had napped in a little while ago. He smiled and figured Mariku had left it open intentionally; if Malik was going to say with him he might find one of Ryou's hairs or something and get more suspicious.

"I wonder how Malik would take it if he knew?" he said to himself as he crawled into the bed. Despite the nap not long ago he was still tired. "I wonder…" he said as he drifted off to sleep, "does this mean Mariku-san is my… boyfriend?"

"Are you Ryou-kun's boyfriend?" Malik asked his brother for the thousandth time since arriving in the room.

"Shut up, I'm tired," the older Egyptian growled. He was lying in the bed, having taken his shirt off.

Malik pounded his fists against the bed and began pacing out of frustration again. The room was silent for a while. Finally Malik sighed. "I saw you two."

Mariku, who was almost asleep, opened his eyes a little and looked at his brother. "What ever do you mean?"

"You kissed him."

"Only his forehead."

"So you admit something's going on between you two." He strode over to the bed and bent low over his older brother. "What happened between you two?" he growled.

Mariku's temper flared and he pushed his brother away, sitting up off the bed. He got up and stormed around the furniture to come face to face with his younger sibling. "You really want to know?" he asked darkly. "Ryou loves you. He was going to be with you but before he could tell you, you went and hooked up with Jou's sister. But he thinks its what you want; thinks the two of you will be ever happy so he steps aside. And when I offer him a little comfort he asks me to be with him. He doesn't love me, but he doesn't want to be alone. So I'll be there for him while you pal around with that little girl."

"Well you won't have to," Malik said angrily. "I love Ryou and he loves me. I'm breaking up with Shizuka and telling Ryou how I feel." He reached for the door and Mariku grabbed his hand.

I can't let you do that little brother," he said. "Ryou is with me. I wouldn't go as far as to call him my boyfriend but he's pretty close."

"You're not even into boys," Malik shouted. "And you don't love him like I do."

"No and no," Mariku agreed. "But, unlike you, I care about him enough to make sure he doesn't get hurt anymore. I'm going to protect Ryou in any way necessary."

Malik threw his brother's hand away. "He doesn't want you," Malik yelled. "He's just hiding from his pain in you."

For his words the boy received a hard punch to the stomach, knocking the wind from him and dropping him to his knees. "Ryou is with me," Mariku repeated, looking down at his brother. "I don't love him and he doesn't love me; but I like having someone there for me. And in return I'm not going to let you, or anyone else, hurt him anymore." That said he took his shirt from the chair he'd tossed it on and left to look for Ryou's room.

"Ryou…" Malik gasped to get out wit tears falling from his eyes, "How… could you…"

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

"Why didn't you stay in the room with Malik?" Ryou asked, stretching in the sunlight that was coming through the window of the mansion's room. "He's gonna be curious when he wakes up and you're not there."

"You wish I hadn't come then?" Mariku asked dryly, sitting up in bed and looking down at the pale boy.

"It's not that," Ryou said, a slight blush on his face. "I'm happy you came but I'm scared of how Malik will react when/if he finds out we're… whatever we are."

Mariku only huffed ad got out of the bed. He stretched his arms over his head while saying, "He's going to find out sooner or later." He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and smiled slightly. "He won't take finding out well at all."

"I know," Ryou sighed, nuzzling the dark skin of Mariku's back. "It's so nice to have someone to hold."

"You can't hold me forever," Mariku mused.

"I can try," Ryou replied. "It could be nice."

"No, I mean you can't hold onto me forever," the older boy elaborated. "Not unless you want Malik to find us like this."

"Oh, right," Ryou said quickly, letting Mariku go. "I'm sorry."

"You're pretty cute when you're absent minded," Mariku told him, pulling his shirt back on. He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob. "I'll see you downstairs," he said before leaving the room.

Ryou fell dreamily back onto the bed. He didn't know what it was, he knew it wasn't love, but it was nice. He waited a while until he was more awake and then got up, got dressed, and left the room to get his sister.

"Were you guys good?" he asked the children nervously.

"Of course, what do you think?" Mokuba asked furiously.

"Well you are _my _brother," Seto laughed as we walked by with a strangely satisfied-looking Miho.

'_Wonder what they were up to,'_ Ryou thought sarcastically.

"Can I come play with Mokuba-kun more often onii-san?" Amane asked as her bother escorted her and Mokuba down to breakfast.

"I guess so," he replied, glad his sister had a friend.

Ahead of them Jou and Mai were coming out of a room, both looking tired and messy.

"You two are shameless," Ryou said flatly.

"Guess I'll have the maids clean up your room first," Mokuba added, hitting himself in the forehead.

Jou and Mai just chuckled and rubbed the back of their heads.

"Morning everyone," Yugi chirped, coming out of his room with his brother.

"Why is Yugi-san wearing lipstick?" Amane asked innocently.

Everyone raised a brow and looked at the dwarfed boy. His lips did look a little red but before anyone could say anything he blurted out, "I'm starving," and rushed down the stairs.

With him gone they all turned their attention to the taller twin.

Yami rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well… um… Wait for me Yugi," he called before chasing after him.

"You don't think…" Jou started.

"Ew… I don't want to know," Mai shuttered.

"What are they talking about onii-san?" Amane asked.

Ryou sighed, exasperated by his friends' constant innuendoes and references to adult acts around his sister. "I think when otou-san gets back the three of us need to have a long talk." It was then that Ryou realized he hadn't thought about his dad in a while. He wondered if his treatment was going well, if they had found out anything. The thought was pushed from his mind though when he and his friends entered the large dinning room where Seto, Miho, the Mutou twins, the Ishtar brothers and Shizuka were all seated.

"Are you sure you're not hungry Malik-san?" Shizuka asked her boyfriend next to her while the group came in.

"No thank you, Shizuka-chan," he said absently. "I'm not really hungry"

Ryou felt uneasy about hearing that. He wanted to sit next to Mariku but decided it would be a bad idea and instead took a seat between his sister and Yugi, who blushed and began to eat his breakfast more hastenedly.

The rest of breakfast as like any other get-together amongst the friends. They ate, talked, laughed, Jou choked on his food and Mai scolded him, but Ryou was very uneasy. He could see the sadness in Malik's eyes and wonder if something had happened. _What if Mariku already had told him?_ That thought had been running circles in his mind since they'd walked into the room but if Mariku had already told Malik why hadn't he told Ryou that he'd told? Was he trying to keep Ryou from worrying about his little brother? What if Mariku wasn't really interested in Ryou and was just trying to hurt Malik through this? Or what if Mariku really did care for Ryou deeper than he was letting on and had told Malik the truth to lay down the law to him? What if Ryou was just being paranoid and none of this was happening at all?

Ryou let is head fall down to the table; it was aching with his muddled and melding thoughts that threatened to make his head explode.

"Onii-chan, you're getting your hair in your pancakes," Amane whispered to him, though everyone else noticed.

They all began to laugh as Ryou began banging his head, causing syrup to splatter a little. After breakfast Ryou went up to take a quick shower and wash the syrup from his hair while the others retired to the living room to further the socializing. The hot water was relaxing and the solitude gave him time to think and clear his head a bit.

'_I guess I didn't really think things through when I decided to be with Mariku but I don't want to interfere with his and Shizuka's relationship. Why shouldn't I be with someone while they're together? Then again, I did push them both away because I said I nee space and now I'm running to someone new. Malik-kun's brother no less. But I had figured it all out and was going to pick Malik-kun until I found out Shizuka-chan got to him first. I was going to pick but they didn't want to wait so why shouldn't I pick someone new. I have that right and I found someone willing. Still, I know Malik won't take it well. And we can't hide it from him forever, not if we want to have a regular relationship. But then Mariku-san isn't even my boyfriend. What is he? What am I to him?'_

He shook his head out of frustration while turning off the water. "This is making my head hurt," he mumbled as he dried himself off. He dressed quickly and went back down to join everyone.

"So how long is this party going to last?" Jou was asking when Ryou came back into the room and took a seat in a chair near Mariku's.

"You people are still here?" Kaiba asked dryly.

"Is that any way to show thanks for your closest friends who went out of their way to throw you a party?" Jou shouted.

Kaiba only laughed. "It was nice and all but don't you all think you've overstayed your welcome?"

"Kaiba's right, we probably should get going," Yugi agreed.

"We're friends, our welcome is never overstayed," Jou tried to argue.

"It is when I've got an important meeting to get ready for," Kaiba said, still flatly.

Everyone sighed and began saying their good-byes, heading for the front door. Ryou held back though, as did Mariku.

"You want to talk about something don't you?" the Egyptian asked the pale boy when they were alone.

"I do but maybe not now," Ryou replied. "I was wondering if we could meet later today, somewhere that Malik-kun won't catch us."

"I guess that's a better idea," Mariku agreed. "I'll give you a call in a few hours then. I want to go home and clean up first."

Ryou nodded and wrapped his arms lightly around the older boy. He sighed contently when he felt Mariku return the hug but something nagged at his mind and he had to ask. "Mariku-san?"

"There's no need for the ending," Mariku told him.

Ryou blushed a little. "Oh… um… Mariku… Malik's been acting weird today. Did you tell him anything?"

"We'll talk later," Mariku said in a tone that sounded final.

Ryou wanted to press the matter on but decided against it. "Okay," he agreed, letting Mariku go. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye for now." With that Mariku left from the room and exited the mansion to wait for his ride.

Ryou went to find his sister who, apparently, wanted to stay and play with Mokuba more.

"Don't you have to go to that meeting too Mokuba-kun?" the pale boy asked. "You are the vice-president aren't you?"

"I am but nii-sama never makes me go unless it's something really important," the young boy said, waving off the idea. "And I'll have someone drive her home later."

"Please onii-san," Amane begged.

Ryou chuckled a little. "Come home with me for now to take a bath and change your clothes," he suggested. "Can you send someone to get her from the Kame Game Shop?"

"No problem," Mokuba said. "Just give me a call when she's ready. Here's my number." He handed Ryou a business card.

'_Wow, he has his own business cards,' _Ryou thought, putting the card in his pocket.

"See you later Mokuba-kun," Amane called as she left with her brother to join Yami and Yugi. "What are you gonna do without me though onii-san?" she teased her brother as they walked.

"I'm gonna go hang out with M… someone later," he replied. "I think I'll take a nap first though when we get home."

"Good for you onii-san," Amane chirped. "You were sad for the last wee or so. I'm happy you're going out with someone."

Ryou blushed a little at the phrase. He knew she hadn't meant it like that, didn't even know it could be meant like that, but it was still nice to hear and he began to wonder again, _'Are me and Mariku-san… er… Mariku, really going out?'_

**Ryu:** Okay, I know this chapter wasn't the best. I was really just trying to get it done. I'm not really sure where to take the story next (hence the chapter title). I have some ideas for things I want to happen but I'd like to wait until chapter 17 or 18, maybe even 19, before I go into any of those things. So, for the time being, if anyone has something they want to see happen feel free to let me know in a review and, provided i doesn't interfere with what I'm plannng for later, I'll take it into consideration for the next chapter. That's the only way another chapter will be up soon. Without an idea I'm gonna put my efforts into a new fic I'm going to start and, if my fiancée ever gets a break and can help me, my novel as well. So if you want more of this story soon then lend me a hand. Until then, I'm spent.

R&R plz


End file.
